You've had your chance now it's gone
by PercyJacksonfan4life
Summary: Harry and his brother Alex were best buds. That all changed on the day the got attacked by Voldemort. Harry has been neglected ever since then and is soon thought to be dead. When he gets a letter to go to school everything changes...
1. Chapter 1

**but I do have a good reason. This idea kept on coming in my mind giving me a writer's block for the others. So I decided to let my mind be at peace with this being written down. Anyways tell me what you think of this and if I should continue.**

It was Halloween in Godric Hallow and children were running around in their costumes going to houses for free candy. It was a colorful night with houses decorated with Jack-o-lanterns, pumpkins, and ghosts. The moon was shining brightly down at the scene as the wind brushed the people's faces. Adults opened the doors and gave a gasp at the many different costumes before giving them candy. The kids said thank you and went off for more. One of the houses was a bit bigger and was beautifully (or is it horrifyingly?) decorated. They had tombstones, zombies coming out of the ground, and spooky noises. This house was the Potter manor. There were many people in the house laughing and talking having a good time. Whoever saw them would think they were strange with the robes and pointed hats they were wearing.

Inside the house a cake and a very big pile of presents told us that today was someone's birthday. Indeed it was and it was the Potter twins who finally turned ten. Harrison and Alexander Potter to be exact but they were mostly known as Harry and Alex. But no one knew that it was a twin birthday with no other name written name on the cake that said, "Happy Birthday Alex!" in blue icing. The pile of presents was given all to Alex and no name that said Harry. There were no pictures with two brothers instead of one who was doing several things. So the wizardaring world never knew that there was another Potter. Every family holds a dark secret this was the Potter's.

Let us explore the house shall we. The place had four floors on the outside but it had a basement making it five. In the basement there was a massive library that took the entire floor space. Comfy chairs and tables with lamps on them were set everywhere with the colors of gold and red. A fireplace was in a corner when lit gave warmth to the cold basement. On the second floor was the entrance which led to the exit. The hallways held many pictures of two parents and one child instead of two. The living room where everyone was gathered was radiating happiness and warmth without the roaring fire. A child was thanking everyone for the presents before going off to play with the children that came to the party. The kitchen was not far just across the entrance to the living room where the three layer vanilla cake was waiting to be eaten. House elves were busy making sure the table was set and ready. There were only two but that amount told how rich the family was.

Up the stairs that was at the end of the hallway was the third floor. There were five rooms. One was the master bedroom, Alex's room an attached bathroom, general bathroom, and the study room where James Potter did his work. At the end of the hallway there was a secret entrance, hidden by a portrait, which led to the fifth floor. The portrait was of Hogwarts and was enchanted to show the wind blowing leaves and the whopping willow moving. The fifth floor was where the secret was being held. In the attic was where Harrison Potter lived away from people, warmth, love, and being discovered. The attic was once dusty, full of cobwebs and spiders. Boxes were stored in there for so long that the family has forgotten about them. Harrison lived there and it was no longer the cold, dusty attic it was known to be long ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Tria and Jake were standing at the entrance of the attic with Harry sleeping in Tria's arms. They looked around the room with anger. There were cobwebs and spiders in every nook and cranny. Large boxes almost took the entire space of the floor and had stayed there so long that they were covered in dust and dirt. To think that the boy's parents would be able to live here so they could take care of his younger brother without any "distractions" is sickening. The boy was only thirteen months old not even two! They couldn't do anything at all being house elves and having no rights. They both sighed and put little Harry on a sofa that Jake cleaned and started to get to work. _

_Jake got a bucket and a rag to start cleaning the windows. Tria took a broom and swept away all the dust and dirt. With the floor finally clean Tria summoned her feather duster and started to take care of the cobwebs. To at least put a cheerful mood while cleaning she started to hum a song her mother always sang when working. Jake finished cleaning the windows started to move the boxes. He stacked the boxes in a way that it became a table where Harry's nappies were changed. _

_Harry started to wake up from his nap so Jake quickly went to him and kept him occupied by summoning so blocks for Harry to play with now that Alex hated them. Harry smiled and played happily while watching the two elves work. He was curious but knew to stay where he was so he just looked around. The place was dark, gloomy, and smelled sort of funny. Harry saw a spider going across the room and watched the little thing move with wide eyes._

_He gave a squeal of joy when the creature went up the wall. He wished he could do that! Maybe one day his friend could teach him. He thought and went back to watching Tria who was opening a box. She took out what seemed to be clothes but they were too big for him. Tria seeing this used a bit of her magic to make the item shrink and change into baby clothes. Harry liked the color blue so she made pajamas that were blue with white snowflakes before washing the clothing. She did it with the rest of the clothes and soon little Harry had clothes that were technically hand-me-downs._

_With the box empty Tria transfigured the box into a small crib for Harry to sleep in. It was plain and dull unlike little master Alex who had beautiful designs carved into his. Harry loved Tria using her magic and clapped at the little trick. Tria smiled at how happy he was. Jake popped in with two towels that wear tattered and worn and with a bit of magic there was a pillow and soft bedding inside the crib._

_Harry wasn't tired yet so the two left him be. They still had much work to do but right now they had to feed little Harry and hopefully he would sleep so they could go back to work with the other Potters. There was so little in the room that it was almost sad but with a bit of hard work that may change. Tria came with a bottle of warm milk that had a nutrient potion mixed in it so Harry would grow properly. Harry drank obediently happy that he was getting food since his mommy and daddy sometimes forgot from taking care of his brother._

_Harry didn't mind since his brother needed all the care he could get to defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was the only one who remembered the truth about that night but he kept it to himself since he knew what he did was wrong. He killed someone and his parents always said it was bad so he kept quite. The elves told him that they would be gone for a little while since they had to do some important things. Harry nodded understanding and watched as they popped away like bubbles. He was starting to get bored so he started to spell words with the blocks. He wanted to write his name and Tria taught him a bit. So little Harry started to spell with the blocks to make the time pass by as he waited for the elves come back. _

_The elves came back after two hours and Harry was really starting to get bored and he smelt something stinky. Jake came in and realised what the problem was after Harry made an uncomfortable face. He transfigured a tissue into a nappy before putting him on the "table" and started to change Harry. Harry was happy that the smelly scent was gone and that squishy feeling he kept on getting whenever he squirmed. Now that Harry was in a clean nappy he handed him another bottle of milk and waited until Harry was done. When he handed the bottle back to him he transported the bottle into the kitchen's sink where Tria could clean it. _

_With his belly full Harry started to feel sleepy. Jake rocked Harry until he fell asleep. He placed Harry in the crib and put the quilt Tria worked on in her free time over him. Harry was soon peacefully asleep and Jake sighed before going back to work._

_(End of flashback) _

Years passed by and when Harry became four he opened one box of the attic acting like it was his birthday. Inside were books that were interesting and full of knowledge. He slowly learned to read the books with a bit of help from his parents which were now Tria and Jake understanding that his real parents didn't care for him. When his parents asked why he acted like the boxes were his birthday present Harry answered,

"When I open one of the boxes I feel like my ancestors gave me it to me. It makes me feels like they care for me." Tria cried a bit at his words. There were around fifteen boxes that were large enough to hold many things. The boxes were hidden away long ago so the other Potters couldn't take them away. The room soon became eligible for the young child. House elves where looked down at and treated horrible but no one did anything about it. But elves where also known to have great magic. Being distant relatives they gained the ability. Slowly by slowly every box that was emptied was changed into something for the room making it look and feel comfortable.

When Harry was almost three he was a child that held extreme intelligence for his age. He could talk like he was four instead of two almost three. He could read with a bit of help from the two elves and was slowly reaching the ability to count to twenty. As the months passed by Harry's room was well furnished for muggle status but not pureblood. Harry didn't care since he had a place to stay, got three meals a day and loving parents. The rest of the stuff was just luxuries to him.

His room was not very big unlike his brothers but he thought that having such a big room only covered in toys wouldn't really help you unless you had some useful things. The twin's room were completely different from each other. Alex's room had the red and gold colors of Gryffindor with toys covering the entire floor. His bed was fit for a king and the shelf held pictures and books for kids his age that mostly consisted of pictures. His wardrobe and dresser were full of clothes that he wore. One outfit for a day and also had a bathroom attached to his room. He had a large window on the side that reached the ceiling to the floor giving a spectacular view which he never thought much of. He never learned to clean up after himself making the room look like a hurricane went through it. But Tria and Jake took this to their advantage and while they cleaned the room up they looked for things that Alex no longer used but would be useful to their son.

Harry's room was small and held a bookshelf, bed, table, dresser, and wardrobe which Tria and Jake where able to get after seeing the Potters were about to throw them away but after giving a convincing lie was able to transport the item to the attic. The item was cleaned thoroughly for any dirt or bugs. After seeing that it was okay to use the three together put Harry's clothes and other utensils in there. Harry's clothes were nothing special unlike his brother who had imported silk or something like that. His baby clothes were transfigured into ones for his age. Harry didn't mind and whenever his brother was about to throw away a set of clothing that he didn't like his mother and father quickly sneaked it into his room. Those were one of his lucky days and would inspect the clothing. One day when Harry became three he opened a box to find a set of clothing that he didn't like. They were mostly itchy and had many layers. He handed the clothes to Tria and Jake. They couldn't refuse the offer since Harry was a master of the house and to make the clothes at least comfortable for them they changed it into shirts and pants. Unknowingly Harry freed the two elves that thanked him with tears and hugged the boy dearly. The two elves only stayed to take care of Harry and so that he wouldn't get punished from his parents. They kept their freedom a secret and disguised the clothes they wore into pillow cases.

Now as you read all of this you must be wondering how Harry lived in the attic and became forgotten from his own family. Well I'll tell you the sad story. Let us go back a few years...

_A few years ago before Harry lived in the attic..._

_The Potter family was a happy family loving the twins equally. These few months were precious to Harry since this was when they were really his family. The family played with the two and watched happily as the two brothers played with each other babbling nonsense along the way. There blocks and plush toys surrounding the boys as they played. This was a peaceful and joyful time. Today was also the day when the two became one year old since it was also their birthday. The peace was broken by the sound of alarms you here when there's a fire. James quickly picked the two up and handed them two Lily._

"_Run Lily! Go to the study and floo to Hogwarts with the kids! He's after them! I would hold him off-"James said when he was cut off from a large BANG! The door exploded and there stood the dark lord with his mouth turned into a cruel smile at the site of the two children. Lily ran up the stairs to the study as James held back Voldemort but was only able to for a few seconds. Lily closed the door behind her as the three hid into the twins' room. Alex was crying from the large noises while Lily tried to hush him. Harry was quite and staring at the door knowing that something bad was happening and being quite was very important right now. The door was thrown open and landed beside the three. Lily stood up with her wand in her hand. The muggle born showed no fear to the Dark Lord. Her mind went into protective mode as she blocked Voldemort's view from the children._

_Sometimes it's very foolish to anger a mother when she deeply cares for her children. This is what the mother bear feels when her children are threatened and this was what Lily Potter was feeling as she stood in front of the Dark Lord. A fire was roaring in her eyes determined to protect her child._

"_Stupefy!" she screamed aiming at the Voldemort. He easily flicked the spell away and threw the Devil's dream curse at her. She was flung back and lay motionless making her children even more scared then they already were. Her children were scared and defenceless. Alex cried harder while his older brother tried to calm him down._

_Voldemort detested crying children after his time in the orphanage. He put a silence charm on the wailing child and studied both of them. The red face child was Alex from Peter's description while the other must be Harry. Alex had reddish hair that was similar to the Weasleys and stayed flat on his head. He was a bit pudgy and had a round face with brown eyes. Voldemort concluded that this wasn't the child that would vanquish him and looked at the second one, Harry. Harry was staring at the dark lord with no fear and looked at him right in his red eyes with stubbornness inherited from his father. The boy was a bit small and skinny unlike his brother. His eyes were emerald green obviously inherited from his mother but if you looked deeper you could see that his eye color was instead a richer green. The type of green you see in the healthiest forest out there. Those eyes unnerved him but grudgingly agreed that it suited him with his unnatural appearance. He was so pale that he almost resembled as a vampire unlike his brother who was well tanned and looked golden. His face wasn't round like most children and was instead sharp. His ears were a bit pointed and looked like the softest thing to touch. His hair was darker than coal and the raven's feathers but holding the quality to be softer than anything. As it shined against the light it tinted blue. His hands were small and somehow graceful but you could see the strength in there that would be shown when he gets older. The child reminded him a bit of the elves and made him wonder if he had a bit of their blood in him. He concluded that this was the child that would vanquish him. _

_He whispered the killing curse at him. He never really liked to kill children since they reminded him of his old life. Defenceless and innocent like him when he was when he was in the orphanage. It was as if time was slowing down at the green jet of light was coming towards Harry. Harry closed his eyes accepting his fate that he would die. The sounds surrounding him disappeared as he waited for the light to hit him. He did the one thing that many men, women, and Voldemort himself couldn't do. He embraced death making him wiser than any men and braver than any Gryffindor. As Harry waited for death he heard a sweet voice that was like a melody in his head._

"_You have passed the test little one. I choose you to hold my mark. Wear it with pride little Harry." A voice whispered in his head before it disappeared. He was confused for a minute before he opened his eyes. Suddenly determination came into him. He didn't want to die when he just came into this world! His heart pumped faster as a gold circle covered him, his brother and mother. Voldemort watched in horror and fear as the curse rebounded back to him "killing" him. His spirit screamed before going out the window as he promised revenge. _

_The curse and barrier took a lot out of Harry and soon it collapsed making get a scar on his forehead that resembled a lightning bolt from the presence of dark magic. Harry was tired and collapsed but before he closed his eyes he reversed the silence charm put on his brother. Without much focus he accidentally put a cut on his arm. It was a weird cut almost resembling a V. As Harry slept on he didn't know that his birthday would become the day when everything became the worst for him and the best for his brother._

_A few minutes later the order rushed into the house that was intact. They heard crying and quickly went to the twins. They found Harry sleeping and Alex crying deeply with a bit of blood on his arm. Lily was at the back of the room unconscious. After everything was fixed with James having a bandage wrapped around his head and Lily awake everyone was in the living room discussing what happened. Harry was sleeping soundly on his mother's lap while Alex was awake looking at everyone curiously from James lap._

"_Albus which one of the twins were marked by Voldemort?" James asked. Everyone became quite wanting to know the answer. Dumbledore looked at the two examining them. Harry's scar was covered by his hair that grew a few weeks ago and was very faint to go unnoticed making Dumbledore announce that Alex was the chosen one. Everyone cheered for the Dark Lord was dead and peace finally came upon the wizard world. A few months later Harry was moved to the attic so they could take care of Alex the boy-who-lived without any "distractions". That is how Harry ended up in the attic being neglected and soon forgotten by people and the world but two still remembered. Remus and Sirius still remembered the child and snuck into the attic every birthday of the twins to give him his present._

_End of the sad story..._

Harry was now ten years old and always wondered who spoke to him when he was a child but gave up after he didn't come up with any answers. With the care from Tria and Jake he grew up without being spoiled. Harry was intelligent with books as his company when Tria and Jake were busy. Ignoring the ways of the purebloods Harry learned the muggle way but also learned of the wizardaring world. His bookshelf was filled with books and there were a few stacks beside it since there was no longer any space for the rest. Harry was sitting on a sofa that Tria and Jake were able to get seeing that the Potters were going to throw out. They said it was getting dusty, old, and a waste of space. When the Potters left it in front of their fence the two waited until they were gone before transporting the item into the attic. Harry with years of practice fixed the couch by stitching up the holes but before that he added more stuffing with rags that he no longer needed.

Jake was able to get a roll of shoe polish before and polished the furniture and the couch once. Tria helped by making the couch look more comfortable by making it into one of the soft chairs that was in the library. But the item was also enchanted to make it a bit harder so his back could stay straight. His mother and father were able to make some extra food before each meal. Jake dropped the food off telling Harry what happened so far as he ate a bit of his food. They made sure the food Harry ate was healthy instead of full of junk that Alex sometimes ate. He was only allowed to eat something that wasn't healthy on his birthday and Harry didn't mind. He was one of the kids who ate what he got without any complain.

To make sure that Harry also got exercise instead of being coped up in the attic they transported him into the yard at six o' clock in the morning that way he would be able to play for two hours before his parents discovered him. His parents have forgotten Harry and only remembered him when it was something important but then remembered that he died on the day Voldemort attacked. After a week they would forget him again but Harry didn't mind when his mom told him. It gave him freedom to do whatever he wanted. Being thought to be dead does have its perks. He read a few years ago about a history book that Tria took seeing that no one ever read and was thought to be useless. The book was very detailed about how the house was made, its structures and about the secrets the house held. He read it thoroughly fascinated and as he read a piece of parchment that was actually a pamphlet of something fell onto the floor.

He opened it and realised that it was a map of the place sort of like the Marauders Map that his uncle's told him about. Apparently this house was really old and had secret passageways that were long forgotten. He looked at the book cover and asked who William Potter was. Apparently he was his Great times ten grandfather and was once a headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry was delighted and decided to explore promising to stay hidden. There was one that led to the kitchen, basement, outside, and bathroom. He was glad for the bathroom and used it when the map told him no one was heading or in there. He only took showers when they left the house which was almost every day since they were busy being famous. His parents forgot and neglected him because of the fame his twin brother got. Harry knew the truth of that night but didn't say anything since he didn't want fame.

Who wants to be followed everywhere they go and their actions being recorded every time? He wasn't into the thing but apparently his brother was. Alex's ego got bigger with all the pride, attention, and gifts making him a brat but no one ever realised that since he was the boy-who-lived. Right now Harry was on his couch reading a book based on Occulumency. It was an art that was difficult to practice and he wanted to master it since it was useful and could save your life if used properly. There were five stages to mastering the art. The first one was to clear his head by meditation and to become close to his magical core. Harry sighed and continued to read the passage carefully since it was important to make the meditation right or else someone would go crazy from the amount of power their core emits.

He sat on the rug that he made a few years ago. It had images of Tria and Jake carrying a baby. There was a wolf howling at the moon for uncle Moony and a dog growling for uncle Sirius. There was also a snake, phoenix, badger, lion, owl, and many other creatures as symbols for traits he learned. Harry cleared his head as best as he could before going deep into meditation.

All I saw was black but it wasn't dark as most people say it was. I felt like there was a light that was deep inside me. I ventured deeper and blinked when a flash of light surrounded me. I was in room that was pure white and in the shape of a circle. There were several portraits that couldn't be paintings or pictures with the amount of details in them. Each of them went by age. So there were six portraits surrounding the room. There were a few creatures around the room. A snake wrapped around me but I wasn't scared. He hissed and I was surprised that I understood what he said,

"_Hello my name is Drakun (dra-ache-oon). I am a mix of all snakes that was thought to be extinct." _I replied back,

"_Hello pleasure to meet you. My name is Harrison but I like to be called Harry. Tell me what you are all doing here." _I hissed. I saw all the other creatures gather around me. There was a Phoenix, Thestral, Griffin, Dragon, Wolf, Owl and a Sable.

"We can answer that." The Thestral said.

"We are your animangus forms. Some wizards ignore or cannot go this deep into themselves. That it was why there is a potion that helps them see their animal forms." The Owl said.

The owl was white and had little splotches of black I named him Orcus. The Thestral was called Ronan and can only be seen by the people who have witnessed death. The Phoenix was a beautiful black and blue color. His head went blue but further down the shade turned into black. I called him midnight since he reminded me of the sky. The Sable already had a name and was called Nightlock after the berries. She had black fur with a lighter shade under her belly but her wings were a deep purple while her eyes were as red as a ruby. The dragon was a brilliant shade of green that was similar to my eyes while her eyes were a beautiful brown-gold. Her name was starfire and she was a cousin of the Hungarian Horntail. The griffin was large and majestic. From the way everyone looked at him he was the leader. His coat was ceramic gold color that seemed to glow I named him Arcer. The wolf was named Burnhide and had an intimidating look with his coat that seemed like it was the dirt itself. He told me that he had the ability to camouflage into the scene like the chameleon.

We talked for a while before I told them why I came here. They led me to the center of the room where there was a globe. Inside the globe it showed me my memories like a pensive. I asked them what it was and told me that it was my core. As my forms they guarded it since it was also a part of them. To damage a core is one of the vilest things you could do for it is your soul. I thanked them for everything they told me and told them I had to go. I promised to come back some time.

They all told me goodbye as I walked back the way I entered. Soon the scene faded and my eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily and my forehead was covered in sweat. I looked at my watch and saw that two hours passed by. I smiled before wiping off the sweat with my sleeve. Seeing that I was soaked I opened my closet to change. I didn't have that many clothes since I couldn't go buy them. I decided to wear a white shirt with a blue short sleeved on top. I picked my blue jeans and quickly wore the clothes. Seeing that my bed needed to be made and some books were laid opened. I sighed and flicked my hand making the bed fix itself. I picked up the dirty clothes and put them in the laundry basket. I took the broom and started to sweep my room. The attic takes the entire fifth floor making it quite big but compared to Alex's room it was small. His room had an expansion charm on it.

My room was only small since I divided the place. I told Tria and Jake that they could stay here instead of the kitchen floor. They didn't want to but I begged them and after a while there were two beds for them across the room. Whatever small possession they had they took with them. Tria would sing me to sleep and I was now humming the song as I swept up the place. The windows needed cleaning so I imagined the washing rag dipping into the bucket and cleaning the windows. The rag went in the water and cleaned the windows. There was only five windows and gave the room lots of sunlight. Seeing that Potters ate healthy food but it wasn't a vast amount Tria and Jake bought some vegetables seeds when they were sent to go grocery shopping.

After turning some tissue into pots and digging a bit of dirt from the yard there was now an indoor garden. I loved watering the plants and watch as they grow into something else. I put the dirt into the garbage and filled the watering can with water. I hummed along as I watered the plant. They were a healthy green from all of the sunlight and care Tria and I gave. Jake watched over my education on academics making sure I was ahead of my grades. It wasn't that difficult with my photographic memory and all. Tria gave me the love my own mother never gave me while Jake made sure to give his son a bit of fun.

My schedule was packed making me busy everyday but I didn't mind. In the morning I play outside and by playing I mean doing exercise. Running, jumping jacks, sit-ups, those kinds of things is what I do. That made me have a good build for my age and with all the food I eat I got taller. My hair is messy and can never stay the way Tria wants it to. She told me that my hair was like my personality which caused Dad to laugh. I never called the Potters my family since they never took care of me.

I was done with all of my chores and could go back to reading a book I wasn't able to finish yesterday. It was about magical creatures and my interest grew even more after finding about my forms. I got comfortable and went back to the page I last read.

_There are many magical creatures and hold different personalities. No species are the same although there are similarities. Elves and house elves are an example of this. They are distant cousins but hold similar personalities. Magical wolves called the Armoon are similar to a werewolf since they almost share the same blood. The difference is that the Armoon can change from wolf to human and hold the same capacity of intelligence as wizards sometimes a bit more. The Phoenix is known for its tear to heal wounds when it cries but to force the creature will make its power weaker. It is very rare for a Phoenix to willingly become a familiar to a wizard but there are records of this happening. _

_As said in the passage above each creature is different from another like the core of a wizards does not match with another unless the two wizards soul become to each other without knowing but it does not affect the people. But it is known by few that all magical creatures have some connection to each other no matter how different they are. This is way there are hardly any magical wars with them. A creature also lives in certain places or in other words habitat as the muggles call it. As they live there they are given certain abilities to survive in their home. For the Wolfrn would it is able to camouflage. If the Wolfrn is your animal form then you gain the ability of metamorphosis. People who have the ability naturally then there animangus are the Wolfrn most likely._

I paused after reading that passage. The ability to change your appearance at will is something great. It can make you almost untraceable and can allow you to go to certain places if you are disguised as the right person. I mused over these thoughts and was about to continue when there was a knock on the door. I put the bookmark on the page and placed the book back into its place.

"Come in." I said making sure I looked presentable. Uncle Moony and Padfoot entered. I sighed and smiled at them happy they came. I hugged them and allowed them into my room.

**Sirius Pov**

Moony and I chuckled as the muggle children ran around getting candy. We walked up to the Potter manor and knocked on the door. Lily answered and greeted us happily.

"Sirius, Remus! Come in." She said happy and closed the door after we entered. The place was full of joy and life. The living room was covered in beautiful colors. We said hello to Albus, the Weasleys, and many other wizards. I was attacked by a blur of red. I smiled and hugged Alex.

"Hey Alex, wow your ten! Next year you'll be going to Hogwarts. Man time sure does fly by." I said as we both handed him presents. He thanked me and put them along with the others. My eyes widened at the pile. It was taller than me! Remus eyes also widened and I looked at the names. All of them said Alex and no Harry. I sighed the kid has been neglected all his life but he didn't seem affected by it.

"Padfoot, Moony it's good to see you again after so long!" James said. We smiled at each other and gave a bro hug to him.

"So tell me what happened since we last saw each other?" he said as we sat on a couch with a goblet of fire whiskey.

"Well everything back at home is still the same and it's taking a while for me to clean up the place but its slow progress. I got an offer to work at some place and I decided to accept since the money will help with the place." I said as I took a small sip of my drink. Alex was playing with the other children but you could see that the kids were annoyed of his attitude. My lips twitched into an upwards smile seeing that other people were agreeing that the boy-who-lived was slowly becoming a brat.

"Well for me I've got a job that pays well and I've worked really hard that I earned a promotion." Remus said. We both congratulated him for his work. He really earned it. A witch who was a bit plump and short came up to James. They spoke for a few seconds.

"Sorry guys but apparently there are other people who wish to speak with me. It was good to see you again though!" James said before getting up and following the woman to a group of people. I sighed,

"He's really changed after that night hasn't he? I mean he doesn't even remember his other son!" I exclaimed in a hush tone. I drowned the rest of the drink before putting the goblet on the table beside me.

"I know what you mean Sirius but we can't do anything or else they'll kick us out and Harry will be left alone." Remus whispered back to me.

"Sirius, Remus how good it is to see you after so long!" Molly Weasley said as she came towards us. She was wearing a green robe that was beautiful with her hair color.

"Hello Molly it has been a long time since we've last seen each other. How is everything with your family?" Remus asked kindly. Molly sat beside him after hugs.

"Well Bill is working for well for Gringrotts and is always exploring telling us of the places he went to. Charlie is doing well at taming dragons and scares me very time he talks about the species. Percy is always working hard to get the best mark in his class. George and Fred are still into their pranks. I don't know what I should do with those two. Ron is excited to go to Hogwarts. Ginny is growing well and I can see her becoming a strong woman when she grows. Arthur has been busy lately and is slowly tiring from the stress and work. I hope the party will help him a bit. I'm doing fine as usual." She said smiling. We talked some more before it was time for Alex to open all of the presents.

After an hour with the cake cutting done and some conversations the party was over. Lily and James helped Alex gather all of his presents to his room. They soon retired saying tired goodnights. Moony and I looked at each other before we went upstairs. We passed by all the doors and reached the end of the hallway. There was nothing there or so they say but we saw a faint outline of a door. I opened the door and we both went in. The entrance smelled like stone and water and there were a few cobwebs. We went up the small flight of stairs after we made sure the door was closed. There was another door that was in good condition. Remus knocked on the door. We heard some shuffling and then a voice saying,

"Come in." We entered to see Harry. After we entered he hugged us smiling. I looked around the room. It was pretty big and well furnished in a way. The place had a bookshelf full of books that were pretty advanced for his age and three beds. There was a small garden that was growing well and the place was pretty clean. The beds were made and everything was put in their rightful places. I smiled at Harry and noticed how tall he got and the way his shirt was clinging onto him showing that he was getting a good build.

Harry and Alex were complete opposites of each other. Alex hair was a fiery red inherited by his mother while his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. His face was a bit round and tanned showing that he still had some baby fat but with his years at Hogwarts that may disappear. He wasn't really athletic to do running around much but he did love to play. He sometimes broke things because of his clumsiness which caused him to get many bruises. Harry on the other hand had a deep emerald green color that went well with his coal or raven black hair inherited from his father. His hair had that windswept look that James always had and made it look but it was actually very soft to touch.

He was pretty graceful for his age never stumbling or anything. Ambitious and intelligent from all the books he reads and understands things kids his age shouldn't. He never did forget his manners and was fine with whatever he got. Harry made the perfect heir for the Potter family too bad they have forgotten him. It was sad to see him live his like this in the shadow of his brother. I ruffled his hair laughing at the annoyed look on his face.

"How are you doing Harry?" Moony asked. We sat opposite to Harry who was sitting on a brown sofa. He was comfortable and his eyes sparkled with happiness. As I looked deeper I could see the large amount of intelligence from reading so much. _He's going to be a Ravenclaw with that brain of his._ I thought smiling.

"Oh I'm doing fine I was able to reach the grade ten level in my muggle studies and I'm slowly learning about the spells used in the fourth year. Mom and Dad made this schedule for me where I stay healthy, have fun but also study the same time. I was able to find a book based on Occulumency in the library. I read about it and I'm determined to learn about it. So far I am close to completing stage three and by the end of the week I may reach stage four if I can come up with this amount of focus." He said softly. My eyes widened again by the progress he was going through. The kid could do his OWL and NEWTS next year and might pass with O's. If only Lily and James didn't ignore him then they might have been able to see the potential he has.

"T-That's great Harry. What do you mean by mom and dad? Did Lily and James finally remember you? How do you feel now that you turned ten? Next year you'll be able to go to Hogwarts! How about for your birthday present we buy you the things you need for your time at Hogwarts." I said stuttering first. Harry seemed surprised and nodded in acceptance at the offer we gave him. The kid didn't act like he was his age. He was so patient and didn't whine for things. If the answer was no then he would just accept it.

"By mom and dad I mean Tria and Jake. They became my parents now since they took care of me so long." Harry explained and his eyes shone with sadness as he remembered that his own parents didn't want him. I grit my teeth at the thought but Moony interrupted me before I could do so.

"Speaking of you becoming ten we got you presents!" he exclaimed. Harry's eyes became so bright I thought I would become blind. I took out a small box and handed it to him. The box was gold and had a silver bow tied around it. Harry undid the bow carefully with his tiny fingers gracefully. He smiled as he lifted open the box and gasped. His eyes had some tears as he said thank you. He took out a necklace that was silver twined with green. In the middle there was a small ruby. When he opened it there two pictures of Moony and me.

"Whenever you want to talk to us you just press on one of the pictures and we'll be able to talk to you. It's sort of like the floo network and it took me a while to enchant it." I explained. Harry nodded I helped him put it on. He hid under his shirt and hugged me tightly. I just chuckled before going back to my seat. Moony flicked his wand and a trunk landed in front of Harry. Harry's eyes went wide which Moony and I laughed at. He asked what it held and explained,

"The trunk holds eight compartments. It's the type of trunk Mad Eye has. To make sure your things can't get stolen the trunk will open on your voice and a bit of your blood." He said. Harry thanked him over and over while he said it was no problem.

After he put the presents away we played games. Harry and Remus were playing a game of chess while I watched them. The two were thinking and making sure their moves didn't hold that many consequences. In the end Harry won three times while I teased Moony. After chess we played five rounds of Exploding Snap. We were about to play another round when Tria and Jake came. Harry gave them a hug before pushing a stone. A doorway appeared making me raise an eyebrow.

"Where are you going Harry?" Remus asked. Harry turned around and said,

"I'm going to do my daily exercise now that everyone else is sleeping deeply." He answered. We followed him and watched him as he did five laps around the yard that was half the size of the quidditch field. He wasn't breathless but his breathing was heavy. He then did sit-ups, jumping jacks, and many other things. After an hour of exercising did Tria and Jake played with him.

"No wonder he's getting a good build with all this exercise he does twice a day." Remus said to me. I nodded and decided to join in on the fun. After an hour of playing we went back inside with Jake giving us glasses of water. Harry drank three before going to the washroom. The house elves led us back to Harry's room by using another passageway. As we waited for Harry to come back Tria and Jake took out a very long box out. They then summoned some wrapping paper and covered the box. Remus asked what they were doing.

"Before the attic became Harry's room there were many boxes that the Potters have forgotten about. So when his birthday comes his present is to open one of the boxes." They said explaining. When Harry came back and saw the present he hugged his parents and carefully opened the box. Inside there were more books which Harry gave a delighted whoop at. Beside the books was a portrait that was covered. Harry carefully took off the sheet. What we saw next gave all of us a gasp of surprise. The portrait was not any portrait. This was a portrait of the one and only Godric Gryffindor. The picture moved showing us that it was enchanted.

"It's great to see light again after so long." He said. He was pretty tall and his hair was blonde. His eyes were green tinted blue while his robes were in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold. Harry stared at him wide eyed.

"H-hello sir, may I ask who you are." Harry asked timidly. He turned towards him and smiled.

"You must be one of the Potters. My name is Godric Gryffindor in other words your many times grandfather." Harry gasped and bowed towards the portrait catching us all by surprise.

"Why are you bowing boy. I am just a portrait." He said. Harry quickly straightened himself but wouldn't meet the man's eyes. He kept his eyes down in a show of respect.

"Sir you are one of the founders of Hogwarts. You may be powerful but it is not the power that I want sir. I wish to learn from your wisdom and ask you in pure respect if I can be your apprentice." Harry said softly. Remus and I looked at each other with shock. We knew Harry was smart but not this intelligent! Godric had a thoughtful look in his eyes and analyzed the boy before his eyes widened.

"You hold strong magic boy. Wandless magic at your age with such experience and knowledge is rare to come by. We have waited for so long for a person with your personality." He mumbled. I was confused,

"Sir what do you mean by we?" I asked. Godric looked up and smiled,

"The founders have waited for so long for a person that wouldn't have a centered goal that would allow them to go to the house they want to. You must be cunning to be smart. You must be smart to be brave for power. You must work hard to not be crazy with power. The houses are like stepping stones and sadly the houses became separated instead of united." He explained. We understood what he was talking about.

"Oh Harry your answer to the question is yes. I will take you in as my apprentice but you must promise to work hard and your life may soon become hell while I teach you. Do you agree to these terms?" He asked looking at Harry seriously. Harry nodded and swore he would work the best he could. We all congratulated him on his achievement.

"We would love to stay longer Harry but we really need to go. Congratulations on your status though." Moony said before Tria transported us to the edge of the manor wards. We took in the silence with all the muggles asleep in Godric Hallow.

"Harry is really intelligent. At the rate he's going he could become one of the most powerful wizards." Remus said. I nodded,

"Then we better make sure to love and take care of him so he won't become dark. We love him no matter what he becomes." I said. We said our goodbyes before apparating to our homes.

**Harry Pov**

I was really happy. Today was the best birthday I could ever have. My uncles visited me, I got presents, and lastly I became an apprentice to one of the founders of Hogwarts! Tria put a sticking charm on the wall beside my wardrobe and hung Godric's portrait. He was grateful and thanked Tria.

"You are a freed house elf?" he asked. When Jake said yes he asked another question,

"Then why do you stay? I know how house elves are treated and it has always disgusted me." He said.

"We only stay because of Harry sir. His parents neglected and soon forgot about him because of the fame his brother was able to bring. Soon he didn't exist and the Potters only had one child named Alex." Tria said. Jake explained what type of fame Alex brought and soon Godric was disgusted by his descendants. I smiled at the sight and put the books from the book shelf in the last compartment of my trunk. I made the password apprentice since it would be hard to guess at school. After that I looked at the time and was surprised to find that it was almost ten o'clock! I was supposed to go to sleep at eight! I quickly changed and went to my bed with the covers up to my chin. Sleep soon over took me giving me a dreamless sleep.

I woke up and took some clothes before opening up the passageway to the bathroom. I took a quick shower that way the Potters wouldn't become suspicious. I decided to wear a red shirt with a white hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. I took the comb lying on the counter and tried to comb my hair. Seeing that it was six o'clock I went outside and did my usual exercise. I wanted to push my limits so I did as many laps I could which was eight. I was happy and made a goal to reach ten laps. I did the other exercises but this time doubling the amount. I was covered in sweat but with a quick clean up spell it was gone with my clothes dry.

I went inside and saw a plate of eggs and a sandwich that had peanut butter and slices of banana in between. I ate all of it and drank the glass of milk before cleaning up the dishes. I went in my room and did three chapters of Math, Science, English, French, and History. After that I did three chapters based on the wizard world.

I studied Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Charms. By the time I was done it was 11 o'clock. I decided to finish reading the creature book since there was only around ten pages left. I read it with interest and took out a piece of paper where I wrote about the important things I learned from the book.

"Good morning apprentice Harry." Godric said. I looked up and smiled,

"Good morning mentor." I replied back and finished writing my notes.

**Godric's Pov**

I was woken up by Harry taking clothes out of his closet before disappearing in the passageway that leads to the washroom. I smiled and looked around the room. It was pretty big and the room was divided. One side of the room was for the elves and the other for young Harry. His room was clean and tidy and showed how intelligent the boy was actually. The books on the shelf were advanced and you only learned certain spells when you reached the age at Hogwarts but the boy has used the library to his advantage. He came back after two hours and from the way he ran outside it meant the boy exercised. Good your magic can only go so far if you're not healthy.

The boy then took out several books and lay down on the floor where he started to study. I was fascinated that the child was able to study for three hours straight. In the first hour he did muggles way of studying and then the rest was based on the wizard world. It was good that there were things I didn't need to teach him already. He looked at the time on his watch. It was 11 o'clock and instead of playing he took a book from the trunk that was about magical creatures. He finished the book in half an hour and used the rest of time to write about the things he learned in the book. I decided to announce that I was awake.

"Good morning apprentice Harry." I said. He looked up and smiled. He finished off what he was writing and put it away in the trunk.

"Good morning mentor." I shook my head at his manners. Tria came and handed Harry his lunch. It was rice with chicken and vegetables. He didn't argue and ate all of the food and before he could wash the plate himself Tria took it. Harry started to protest she just shook her head and said,

"You better not keep Master Godric waiting any longer." She popped away after. I chuckled. Harry looked up at mock glared at me before sitting in front of me.

"What are we going to learn today mentor?" he asked respectfully. I thought for a minute and decided to tell him what I found out about his core. It was a secret that I have kept from my family as I waited for another one like me to come and now the secrets must be told.

**Harry Pov**

I waited patiently for my mentor to decide what he would teach me. I was pretty excited to learn and I would do my best. I waited with patience and thought about what I would learn.

"I'm going to teach you a bit of history. This history goes back way before the ministry was made and maybe near the time of Morgana and Merlin the two strongest wizards of our time. There were other wizards who got close to their level power but they almost got insane with the amount of power so they thought better to continue. At the time of Avalon witches and warlocks didn't use wands since they were able to control their magic with their mind or hand movements. Yes they did have staffs but the staffs were mostly used to controls someone magic until they were able to control it. Also staffs made a good storage for magic when they didn't have enough in their body to cast a certain special. At that time wizards' core were massive and bright and used properly can make the world a better place. But wizards at the time also knew that creatures that were born and made of magic were much stronger. They made a treaty with them so a war wouldn't happen and that the world may live in peace.

As time passed by the ability to do wandless magic has slowly disappeared. And the core of our people started to shrink. It went to the point where wands were made to make a person's magic come out and work. The wand is like a tunnel the magic in us to escape or be used. Some people need a different wand that is weaker or stronger as long as it fits the core size. That it is why no wand is ever the same unless one wand has an item that came from the same creature making them brothers. The line of the "wand chooses the wizard" was made since the wand knows whose magic core would fit with them. Now there are a few rare cases where the person's core is big enough to do wandless magic but they can only do so much without a wand.

Now that the ability of not needing a wand became so rare that the people who gain this ability are called mages. I am a mage myself and it had taken me a long time to control but with years of determination and practice. A mage can also be made chosen from magic herself is deemed worthy. First she makes them a test and if they passed she made them have a power to become a mage. From the amount of magic your birth parents and brother hold is almost nothing compared to yours. Also from the mark you have on the right side of your chest also proves my theory that you have been marked by magic." He said. I took all the information in and pulled my shirt down a bit and saw a mark that was a circle and ink black. It had a tree that reached up to the sky with what looks like a bird in mid flight while carrying an arrow with its claws.

"Everyone has a different mark and their goal is to find out what their mark means. No one has the same mark and there are hardly any similarities. The darker your mark the higher your power level but if you have white that does not mean you are weak. It means that you excel at a certain talent. Magic makes sure that she doesn't favor someone and puts equality in the world. The equality though is slowly disappearing and magic is doing her best to put the balance back in the world. Dark and Light is a balance that is crucial to stay the same no matter what the same.

The ministry though has been disrupting the balance is damaging the balance faster than Magic can fix. Creatures that are thought to be dark are being killed and light creatures are becoming enslaved. Remember my apprentice there is no light or dark only grey. The ministry only claims something dark when they are scared and can't control it. A Grim for example can be a good omen when the person wishes for death. Magic is neutral but it depends on the people who use it to categorize it.

I must warn you apprentice that what the ministry say may be lies or out of fear. Believe what you see and experience. Only believe the words of your people when there is true fear in their eyes. Yes it may sound dark but it is a way of knowing if they say the truth or not without using the truth serum which is cruel. The history of the old times has been lost and forgotten too many times. Salazar and I were not enemies. We were good friends and trusted each other with our lives. He used the basilisk as protection for Hogwarts and there were a few accidents that he tried to fix. What the people didn't know was that the children who died weren't only muggleborns there were also purebloods who died. Salazar sealed the snake away and searched for a way to make the snake's eyes not affect the students. A spell was being made but before he could complete it he died from the amount of work he did to make the spell. I lost a great friend that day. I think that's enough of history of the old times." He said. I stored all the information and wrote important notes on a piece of paper before storing it away in my trunk. I looked up at my mentor hoping that he would teach more. He smiled at my enthusiasm.

"Since you now know about being a mage my apprentice I must tell you the basics of being a mage. What every mage must learn and what limitations we have. Certain rules and all but they are all reasonable. So I shall start with powers. Every mage is much more powerful than any wizard but there are levels a mage must go through to pass their barriers and to gain control of their powers. Wandless magic comes easily to us and spells based on elements are not impossible but needs a bit more focus on. Blood magic that is thought dark is not. Blood magic can heal the user and people. There magic core actually diminishes but it doesn't disappear instead the magic goes into their very body. They become a walking power source and to unleash their magic they need to cut the rune into their skin where the blood charges it. The user must use their will and focus to make the spell work.

Soul magic is a bit different. It is like necromancy but you do not raise the dead you bring out the spirits or in other words there soul. It's a bit complicated but when you'll get older you'll understand. You can use the souls as spies. They can go inside the person and without them noticing. The souls stay, observe, and take all the information the person holds and reports it back to you. They're like scouts and spies.

Death magic is the darkest and no one meddles with it. They don't dare for one mistake can kill you. It is also horrible to mess with the balance of life and death. If you go to deep there is no return but if you do somehow survive then magic will take away your powers making you a muggle for going dark. Every mage knows of the consequences and only use the basics in the direst of circumstances. Take heed of what I said of this magic for it is not something you shall mess with apprentice. A mage can also have a patron from a mythology. Most pick Greek for the simplicity and advantages from it. For example Apollo is the god of truth you use him when you are doing an interrogation. I think that's enough for today apprentice. We will start the real work when you have learned all the rules." Godric said before disappearing from his portrait. I wrote notes again and decided to put it in a folder that way I wouldn't be able to lose anything.

I decided to visit my animal forms and learn some things about them. I cleared my head before going into a deep meditation. It didn't take me that long to find my core again. Everyone greeted me and I imagined a long table appearing where all of us could see. I also imagined the type of food they eat appearing in front of them. They thanked me and started eating. I waited patiently for them to finish so I can ask them questions. When they were full and content I imagined the food disappearing.

"I promised that I'll visit again but this time I have a bunch of questions to ask you." I said. They nodded as if to say ask away.

"What ability do I gain with you as my forms?" I asked. I was really curious since the creature book told me the possibility to gain new things based on your form. I wanted to know what I would gain so I won't be that surprised or overwhelmed when I change into them.

"Well from me you'll gain the ability to have erudite memory since I am mostly known for knowledge. I will also give you the ability to also be able read much faster than you already you also have the ability to move your body like you have no bones because of Drakun and how I can turn my head 90 degrees." Orcus said. I nodded and turned to Starfire.

"You'll have the ability to live longer than all wizards for dragons are immortal unless they fall in battle. My body stays warm so even in the harshest climate you will stay warm. You will have my instincts and memories of your ancestors running through you. You will gain the second sight dragons have. With this sight you will be able to see everyone's aura and a wizard's magical core." My eyes widened since it will tell me if a person is sneaking up on me and to be able to learn from what my ancestors learned through their eyes will be very helpful. I looked at Burnhide.

"From me you will be protective of your pack and be able to blend well into the scenery. You will gain the ability to be a metamorphic and have natural leader skills. Your teeth will become sharper and your senses will enlarge with all of us as your forms. The glasses you need will no longer be needed after you change into us. You won't gain hair in unnatural places unlike my brothers." I nodded and was grateful I won't have hair like Uncle Moony since it will cause certain problems. I smiled at Nightlock seeing her curled up.

"As a Sable you will be able to see bits of the future and when people's time to die are near or when their death is closest to them along with my brother Ronan your sight of future will enhance a bit more. You will be a natural in air since you have all forms that go in flight except for two." She said before going to sleep. I laughed at her actions before turning to Drakun.

"_From me you shall be smooth with your warnings and will have a sense that will tell you if danger is near. You will also be immune to all poisons. You become a brother to all snakes and no harm shall come to you. You can paralyze people by activating it by thought if they look into your eyes since I am a friend of the basilisk." _He hissed and I nodded. Midnight was comfortable on sitting on my shoulder.

"The tears of a Phoenix can heal you so you will be able heal quicker. We are known to sing beautifully and match the sirens. You will be a natural in singing and Phoenixes are also known to be able to tell you if a person is lying or not. Since your forms are somewhat part bird or something else you can pick a part of your animal and be able to use their wings. A Phoenix can travel fast but a dragon is faster. A Thestral's wing is strong and can be used as a shield. An eagle's wing doesn't need to be flapped as much allowing you to glide." He said before singing a soft song. Arcer was a quiet for a minute.

"The only ability that I have the others don't have is that my coat is like armor nothing can pierce it as I am cousin of the Nemian Lion." He said. I nodded and store all that I learned at the back of my brain. It seemed that I had much to learn and that it would take me a long time for me to gain control on my forms and powers. I sighed and went to my core. My core was strong and emitted power it was tempting but I stopped myself from becoming crazy with power. I crossed my legs and went to meditation. Stage five is where the person must meditate inside their meditation but this time beside their core.

I calmed myself and emptied my mind of everything and let my core cover me. I felt power and it was tempting me but I pushed away the temptation and did what the book told me to do. I had to make barriers around my mind so no one would be able to see my thoughts. I imagined nature being strong and never stopping like time. I imagined the water surrounding my mind and protecting it. I gave the water a duty if a part of it breaks another piece will replace like a never ending army. I've done all I could lets now all I have to do is practice getting into the mind of other people and protecting my memories.

I opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by many colors. It was beautiful and I realised that this was my core without the memories. I loved the sight but I had to go back. I walked and kept walking until all the colors disappeared and I was back in my room. My heart was beating fast and my breath was heavy. After a few seconds my heart rate went steady and I was no longer gasping for breath.

I looked at the table beside me and saw a plate of food set for me. I suddenly felt really hungry and ate the food with love. This meal was one of the best Tria has made so far! After finishing my plate I drank the glass of water that was beside it. With my stomach full and me finally mastering Occulumency after three years has put me in a really good mood. I decided to get a new book from the library now that I finished the rest.

I decided to get a book that had every wizardaring school there is. Since I'm ten I should at least know a bit about the schools and hopefully know about their classes. It's best to make a good impression on the professors or else they might not take you seriously. I opened the map to see if there was anyone in the library. I was surprised that no one was in the house except for mom, dad, and me. I guess I was really into the meditation. I entered the library and went to the history section. The library was big and I was able to go through the most of the important books in the library. I studied the ones that are most likely taught at the schools. I also did some extra studying since I wanted to be the best I could be. I do take days off though where I just relax or help around the place when the Potters are away.

My fingers brushed pass the books as I looked for the one based on schools. _Potter bloodline. Potter history. Ways of the old times. _I stopped and took out the book and leafed through the pages. It was a pretty informative book and I was surprised that the book hasn't been used in a long time from the amount of dust it has been collecting. I decided to take it with me and continued searching. _Magic basics book one. Names of school in the wizard world. _I took the book out and looked at the table of contents. This was the book I needed I put it with the other one and decided to take the book that was also about the family bloodline. Having what I needed I went back to the attic.

I put the two other books in my trunk and started to look through the pages of the schools. There were around five to five schools. So the entire book told what each school was like. I started with Beauxbatons. The school was apparently an all girl school. It was like Hogwarts except only girls. The same was for Drumstrang except this time it was only boys. I read about the school and it sounded harsher but stricter than Hogwarts. I read about Hogwarts and wasn't surprised about it being the most attacked school in Britain. I asked my mentor what the Chamber of Secrets was. He explained it was where the Basilisk was being kept and it was also where Salazar did his work.

There was another school I never heard about its name was Le Fay Art of Magic Collegiate. I understood why since the school was a secret and the only thing the wizard world figured out was that whoever entered and exited the school was the best of the best. The place was somewhere its place was a mystery. People tried but the school was so secretive that not even the Aurors couldn't find the place. There was another school called Arces and it was apparently a school that trained people who did the dirty work. Assassination, spies that type of people. If you were able to get there services after finding them than you have a hundred percent chance of your goal being completed only if you pay a large sum of money.

_These people mean business._ I thought and put the book away. I looked at the time and noticed that it was slowly becoming six o'clock. I took a book out that Sirius gave me a few years ago. It was based on how to transform into Animangus. I read the book and decided to do the transformation when I could do the transformation when I'm in Hogwarts. I didn't have the ingredients I needed for the potion that reveals your form but now I don't need that anymore. I read on how to transform into your form and made sure to memorize the instructions. It was pretty simple but many things could go wrong.

I decided to try and transform into Nightlock first since I knew her form the best. I imagined my body and then imagined myself shrinking and changing into Nightlock. I felt some tingles and I opened my eyes. Everything in my room looked bigger. I looked down at myself to see black fur. I ran to the mirror and looked at myself. I was Nightlock! I gave a whoop of joy that was a mix of a growl and a hiccup. It was pretty funny. I practiced running, walking, swerving, and other things before being able to comfortably walk in this form. I looked at my wings and tried giving an experimental flap.

The wings moved but it was a bit jerky. I tried to do a series of flapping and I found myself a few centimeters off the ground. I was exploding with joy but quickly grew tired. I decided to practice more tomorrow since it was time for me to sleep. I imagined how I was right now before changing into the real me. I looked at myself and found my hands back to normal. I went to bed happy about my accomplishment.

**Tell me how it sounds so far? No Harry won't become like really powerful or anything like that. He's just intelligent and he needs more experience. That's why there's Godric to teach him along the way. Did you guys like the history of the old times and what I added? I worked pretty hard to make it as unique as I could and it's a slow progress but the book may become pretty famous if you guys do review! **


	2. Chapter 2 Letters and Staffs

**have some questions and decided to answer them!**

**Why didn't Harry go to Remus or Sirius?**

**Harry is fine with the way he is living right now. He has freedom and access to read all the books he wants in the manor. He also has loyalty towards his parents even if they didn't care for him he saw some signs that they do remember him. He also is clinging to the hope that one day they may become the family they were before that night.**

**Why didn't Sirius or Remus take Harry since he was neglected?**

**There is a pretty good reason on why they didn't take Harry away so he could live in a better environment then the Potter manor. The reason is more political since the Potters are a famous and hold a lot of power. The two wanted to take him but Tria and Jake reminded them about the problems that would arise. Harry is still heir of the Potter line even though his parents think that he's dead. So to have the consent of his parents to adopt him will cause problems. One his parents will be sorry and won't give him up because of the publicity and will put a bad name on the family. Second the reporter Rita Skeeter will twist some of the words making it even worse. That's the reason. **

**Why didn't I break down the chapter into three?**

**The answer is simple by the time I finish the story it'll have around thirty chapters making it seem a little amateur since people look at the amount of chapters and reviews. If there is way too many it shows that the person's chapters are short and that they're quality are alright. (No offense but this is just my thought. I'll take the insults for this since I deserve them.) Also people like large chapters since it gives them something to think about while I write the next one.**

**For all of the grammar mistakes I'm sorry and I'll fix them after this chapter is posted so please read the chapter again because some things are going to be added since I saw that the chapter could have been better. Also I will try to make this story as original I can!**

Over the year Harry learned from his mentor about being a mage. There were many rules and limitations for a mage to use their power. Harry asked why there was so many and Godric explained that it was magic`s way of putting balance on the power scale. Harry understood and took all of the rules and limitations to heart knowing that they would hold a vital part in his life. Godric took it with pleasure seeing the boy learning with love and eagerness. He could see that the boy would go far but he also saw that the boy grew up faster than he should've which made him sad and angry at his parents. Whenever he asked him about how he felt about his parents the Harry would always reply that he was fine with them ignoring him. He got lots of freedom and he learned much faster. Godric took the answer without any more questions seeing that he was set with that answer.

As Harry's knowledge got bigger he made sure to never become prideful seeing that it could be your downfall. His mentor told him about the people who became too arrogant with themselves and said they were invincible soon that became their bane. Whoever looked at him would see a young child innocent to the world but after you get to know the boy better you would see that he was intelligent and that his innocence was long gone after being neglected. The saying, "Looks can be deceiving." And "Don't judge a book by its cover." These descriptions are very fitting to Harry with his personality and looks.

Right now Harry was trying to change into Drakun. The process was difficult with him having bones while snakes were known to have none. So as you can see it was pretty painful but Harry was very stubborn and wouldn't give up. Harry studied every detail of Drakun who didn't argue. Imagination was not enough for him. He needed to know every bit of his form before he could change into it. So for the past three days Harry learned of everything he could about the snake and today he was going to try and turn into the snake.

I closed my eyes and imagined of Drakun. Drakun's black scales glimmering when the sun hits them and those gold eyes staring at me. I imagined myself shrinking with my skin turning black, eyes gold, and my feet getting stuck together to make the tail. I felt pain shocking my entire body. It was as if I was being electrocuted but ignored the pain with difficulty and continued to focus. After the pain stopped I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I turned around and saw a black slim tail! I gave a joy or in this case hiss of delight. I tried move but stumbled or what can be called stumbling when you're a snake.

"_That's not how you move. Imagine your body is like the seaweed swaying back and forth. Imagine you swaying while you move." _Drakun said. I found out a few days while I was Nightlock that while I'm in their form I can speak to them. I nodded and followed his instructions. This was sure hard and having no bones is annoying! I was able to move a bit but it was only a centimeter. I got frustrated but calmed down. A clouded head is a useless head. I tried again and moved a bit more.

_Drakun said it was like how seaweed sways underwater. That gives me an idea of how to move but it's not enough. How about how people move to the music! It'll help. _I thought and remembered the Latin or was it Spanish song that Alex was talking and played it almost the entire day. The beat went something like, _Tap, Tap, and Tock. _It kept on repeating over and over throughout the entire song. So I swayed my head at the Tap and moved my body when Tock came. Slowly I was moving like how Drakun did. Ok so I got slithering down now I have to do going up and down things.

I looked for something that was tall and allow me to climb up on it. My bed post seemed to be the only decent thing for me in my room. I slithered to it and inspected the item and thought of ways to get onto my bed. I remembered seeing on TV, when my parents and brother went to a party; athletes who climbed the long rope made one of their legs twirl around it giving them a strong a hold so if they fall they'll at least dangle upside down instead of crushing their skull. So I decided to try that. It was really confusing but after fifteen minutes I learned how to go up and down. I explored my room in this form happily.

I changed back half an hour and looked at the time. It was 10 o'clock showing me that it was time for me to do my studies. I easily finished my muggle studies since a bit of it were used in the wizard world and was halfway through my wizard subjects. I was stuck on potions since the instructions for a certain potion wasn't working. I started making potions two years ago when I asked Uncle Moony if he could get me a potions kit with a cauldron. I was scrunching my face up at the instructions as I tried to figure out what to do.

"What's wrong apprentice?" My mentor asked after seeing me staring at the book. I sighed,

"It's nothing mentor just that the book's instructions on making this potion is somehow wrong since my potion isn't turning into the color I want it to. I dare not to go any further for fear of it would become disastrous." I replied to his question. I furiously tried to figure out what was wrong with some spells while looking at the book. The spells came up with nothing and I did everything the book told me to do.

"Need some help or advice? I think I have a friend that can help you. Wait for a few minutes." He said before disappearing. I flipped through the sixth year potion book for any clues in other pages but there wasn't any.

"I don't understand why you're asking me Godric when you can help your friend yourself." A voice said. I turned around and looked at the portrait. I saw my mentor coming with a friend that looked a bit like Uncle Padfoot but I could tell that they weren't related at all.

"Yes but you're the master of potions. Plus I wanted you to meet my apprentice." He replied. They finally saw me looking at them.

"Apprentice this is my friend Salazar. He's also one of the founders of Hogwarts but you must've already realised by the shocked look on your face." He said smirking at my wide eyes.

"I-It's an honor to meet you sir." I said bowing my head in respect.

"You are pretty young but from what my friend here told me you hold bright intelligence that would make our Ravenclaw friend proud. Eh Godric?" he said turning to mentor.

"Yes but back to the reason would you mind helping him?" he asked. Salazar got a thinking face on while looking around my room. This made me wish I cleaned up a bit better yesterday. There were several pages and books laying down on my table, bed, and the floor. I blushed and flicked my hands making the papers stack themselves and float to my table. The books go into their proper places on the shelf or stacks. The rags got a bit wet and started to clean the widows. The beds were fixed from their wrinkles while the shoe polish was polishing the furniture. The beater or baseball bat came out and started beating the sofa cushion and carpets. After all the dirt and dust was out the broom swept it away into the dustpan. The mop came out and cleaned up the floor that was dirty. I made another rag come towards the cauldron and wipe of the potion stains and scoot marks off of it. I looked around satisfied before putting all the supplies back into their cupboard.

I washed my hands before going towards my cauldron to find out what was wrong with the potion. I gave up and went back towards my mentor and his friend. Salazar was looking at me curiously and the room that was now sparkling.

"What's your name boy?" Salazar asked to me.

"Harry James Potter is my name sir." I said quietly but clearly. I looked up but made sure not to meet his eyes.

"You hold an impressive amount of control on your magic most would've used their wands to do what you did but you used wandless magic. Tell me how long have you've been doing this?" he asked. I smiled and answered.

"For as long as I remember sir. At first my control was a bit disastrous but after many months of focusing and practicing I was finally able to master it." I said. Salazar nodded before asking me another question.

"What potion are you making Harry?" he asked with a smile that suited him.

"I am making the Draught of Living Death sir but the instructions in the book don't make any sense. I've searched the entire book for some help or clues but there weren't any." I said explaining.

"Ah yes the book has its errors. It's a shame to what's happening to the art of making potions now a day in the wizard world. Through that certain potion it has the most mistakes which are highly dangerous. I plan on making a friend of mine fixing that error and hopefully they may become successful." He said explaining. I took out a quill and ink. I started writing the correct instructions on the side and for the other potions that were written horribly.

"Now do you mind telling me how this can cause many problems?" he said looking at me seriously.

"Well sir if the potion is not properly made and the person were to taste it there would be many consequences most likely death. If the instructions are wrong then it's also possible that the ingredients you need are wrong and may cause the potion blow up. It can damage the person badly if they are too close to it." I explained. He nodded and said,

"I see why you chose him to be your apprentice Godric. I need someone to hold my knowledge of potions and the boy has what I've been looking for." He said. My head snapped up and I looked at him to see if he was joking or not. Salazar chuckled and told me to finish up the potion I was making. I did so numbly before a small smile came up in my face.

I put the potion in vials before putting them away in the potion compartment in the trunk. The potions compartment was a lab with complete items a master would need. There was a long table where several cauldrons could be set, a cabinet that was bottomless, and there were shelves along the wall from ceiling to floor. I made one of the shelves my library of potions. There were only around ten books resting on the shelves. Most of them were books written by famous potions masters that were difficult for me to buy. I brought them with the birthday money Remus and Sirius gave me after saving for years. Sirius asked me why I was so interested in potions and was worried I would become like Severus.

The marauders were slowly building a friendship with my mom's childhood friend. They still teased him and pranked him but they were slowly improving by my mom's scolding and her glare. Their friendship is rough but with years it may smooth out. Seeing that Potions was done I went to transfiguration where I had to change an animal into an object. It was pretty difficult and needed a large amount of focus for you to complete it or so they say. Transfiguration is just a figment of your imagination. You need to have the item in your hand and imagine it slowly turn into something else. The only reason it's so difficult is because your image of what you want the item turn into has to be very clear.

I took a spider and enlarged it before practicing with it. I wanted it to turn into a small box. I imagined a wooden mahogany box that had black leaf designs going around the edges. I said the incantation and imagined the box. The spider turned into a box but it still had its legs and color. I reversed it and tried it again while making sure that my pronunciation was loud and clear. The spider turned into the box again but it still had its color. I sighed and tried again. Finally the box turned into the one I imagined in my mind. Mentor Salazar didn't leave yet since he wanted some peace and quiet. Godric and he were talking about the old times.

I smiled and put away my things before taking the book, _"Ways of the old times"_ The book told you about the time of Avalon and there were some entries of journals from wizards at that time. This book would cost a fortune with all of this information. I was surprised that James didn't find out about the book but they usually took the books that were the basics and didn't dwell deeper into the library. I read the book with interest and stopped only when I had to eat lunch.

Mom gave me a big sandwich that contained all the nutrients you need for the day. It was fulfilling, healthy, and delicious. Beside it I had a glass of orange juice. I thanked mom and asked her if I could read the book and try making the recipes she learned from the book. She smiled and told me she would give it to me when the Potters would go out. After washing up I returned towards my seat and went back to my page.

This part of the book was mostly about how the druids and high priestesses did their work. What spells they used and how the world was at their time. It was really informative and showed how much the Ministry changed since they got into power. What is thought to be dark right now was used for good at that time. As I was halfway through the chapter I was becoming disgusted of the way the Ministry ruled. They hunted down the magical creatures and the victims couldn't do anything because of the treaty unless it is to save their lives. I learned of this spell that allowed you to copy things and I used it to make a copy of this book. It was exactly the same with the tattered and worn cover to the words. I put the copied version in the library while keeping the original.

I put another spell on the book that allowed me to write on it but not change or damage it anyway as I write. I took my quill, ink and started writing important things on the book. It was about the title of books and what have changed. The possibilities of what would happen if the changes were made and how we must go through steps to make it effective to change the wizardaring world for the better. In the end almost all of the pages had notes and writing on the side.

I put away the book and looked at the family bloodline. The book told me of some things but most of the family bloodline had either been lost or not recorded. The book hardly helped so I put it back in the library. I decided to start my research of the spells used in the old times of the old religion. I mostly took books that were old and were about the so called "dark arts" I was surprised that there were many and soon I had fifteen stacked up on another. I put it on a table and took five more. I made the books follow me as I walked up back to my room.

Mentor allowed me to have the day off today since I've been working hard for the past few days or so he says but I know there's something he's hiding. I tried to make him tell me but he kept quite while smiling mysteriously. I relaxed for an hour in the morning before doing my daily routine except without mentor teaching me. I laid all the books surrounding me and opened the pages all going to the same topic that way I'll be able to have different views of the same thing. I decided to practice with my magic and made the books come to me when I point at one. I took my quill, ink, and book before starting my research. In an hour my book was halfway finished and I was only able to pass through five chapters. I was happy since I've learned many things in this short time and found so much evidence that would allow certain spells that are "dark" valid for use and is not "dark" at all.

The only problem was that the book wasn't big enough to hold all the information when I'm done. I would have three books in the end. I decided to look for a spell in the books on the shelf. There was one where you can make your words shrink but that would make my work unprofessional. Another one was where you can make the book blank and talk the information written but that would make people fall asleep. Finally I found one that would help. It's where you enlarge the book cover and all the pages in it. With the cover enlarged all the pages would fit. I was so into my research that I didn't notice my uncles coming in. I forgot that they were visiting today.

"Harry?" I froze when I heard Uncle Padfoot voice. I looked up and smiled. I got up and hugged my two uncles before making the books put themselves away in the trunk and the quill, ink, and book lay down on my table. I turned towards them and saw them looking at me as if I grew two heads. My smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked hoping that I didn't do anything wrong. Both of them got out of their daze while Uncle Padfoot said,

"You did magic." He said bluntly. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Uncle Moony questioningly,

"Yes." I said while wondering what the deal was. Both of them sat down on one of the sofas while I sat opposite to them.

"How long have you've been doing magic Harry?" Uncle Moony asked. I was confused but answered,

"I've been doing it for as long as I remember when I started doing accidental magic. I decided to investigate and realised with a bit of practice that I could control it if I just focused. What's wrong?" I said at their wide eyed faces.

"Nothing just that we thought you couldn't control your magic, most kids can't." He said.

"When did you start doing accidental magic Harry?" Remus asked. I went through my memories and thought about the time I started to cause things happen around me.

"I think I started when I was three or four, I don't really remember." I said before shrugging. My uncles looked at each other.

"Anyways what were you doing with so many books?" Uncle Padfoot asked. I smiled and pushed aside the weird beginning of our conversation.

"I was studying about the spells that were banned from the Ministry since I was confused. I got this book that talked about the time of Merlin and Morgana. I read it and found that many of the spells that are thought to be dark now was actually used for good at that time. So I decided to do some research and found that some of the spells that are "dark" aren't. The book I was writing in holds all the evidence and I'm planning that when I get older I'd used the evidence to unban these spells." I explained. My two uncles looked at each other again before they smiled.

"We knew that you were intelligent and hard working but not this much Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. I laughed and asked them a question,

"By the way what are you guys doing here? Not that I mind, I'm glad you guys are here but why?" I said and quickly explained. The two laughed and stopped after five minutes.

"Please don't tell me that you forgot that today is your birthday!" Uncle Moony said. I blinked and looked at the calendar. Today was my birthday! I forgot but that means that today I get my letter to Hogwarts! I smiled sheepishly,

"I guess I forgot what day it was." I mumbled. Mom and Dad came with a birthday cake. It was a simple cake that was vanilla and had icing with the words "Happy Birthday Harry!" I blew out the candles and we celebrated of me becoming the age to go to school. We played with many rounds of exploding snap and I laughed when Sirius eyebrows got singed. They got to stay as long as they wanted since they were sleeping over and my parents took Alex out to a restaurant. I was happy and after opening my present from the attic. I got more books and some dried potion ingredients that I put away in my cabinet inside the potions compartment.

"So what game shall we play next?" Sirius asked and before Uncle Moony or I could say anything a tap came at the window. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ We all looked and we saw a screech owl that was a beautiful mahogany was at the window. Hurriedly I opened the window and the owl flew in before landing on the table.

"Well it seems that your letter has arrived." Uncle Padfoot said cheerfully.

"No really Uncle Sirius I haven't notice." I said sarcastically. I went up to the owl and untied the knot form its leg before retrieving the letter. I thanked the owl and gave it a piece of cake that was left. The owl gave a hoot before flying back the way it entered. I looked at the front which showed the Hogwarts crest with the animals of each house. I smiled and opened the letter shakily.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September; we await your owl by no longer than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

I read the letter carefully and read it again to see if it was real. I would be actually going to the school! I was so excited and before I could say anything another owl came through the window this time it was a large brown owl that seemed to have flown a large distance to deliver the letter. Why was I getting another letter? Was it news saying that I was no longer accepted in Hogwarts? I was nervous as I approached the owl and untied the letter. I read the letter and stood there frozen in shock.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY!" my Uncles shouted when I didn't respond. I shook out of my daze as Uncle Padfoot took the letter out of my hands and read it. His eyes widened and he read it again before he gave a whoop of delight.

"Congratulations Harry! You've been accepted into Drumstrang!" he said while Uncle Moony read the letter. I smiled and gave the owl a treat before it flew away. I looked at the two letters with surprise. I never thought that I would be wanted in another school. We talked quietly before another winged animal came in.

"_Another_ one!" Uncle Padfoot said with exclamation. The bird circled the room gracefully before landing on the table. Now that I could see the bird up close I realised that it was a hawk of some sort. Its feathers were darker than obsidian and onyx mixed together but shined like they were metal. They looked really soft to touch but from the way it held itself told you not to. Its claws were sharpened and I saw a letter attached to its leg. I opened it curious on what it said.

_Le Fay Art of Magic Collegiate_

_Headmaster: Orpheous Radson_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you hold the potential to attend to our school. This school is not like any other. No instead of just entering you must earn your seat in the school. There will be trails and tests that would push every limit physically, mentally, emotionally, and lastly magically. There would be no need for you to gather books or equipment for the school is well funded by our graduates but there are some things you need to buy. We will not tell you what you shall be tested on but our advice would be study anything you can learn. Here is a list of the things you'll need:_

_Robes (Charmed to last long for curses, spells, etc...)_

_Gloves (Dragon hide would be best used)_

_Clothing that is leather (The area of the school is harsher than Drumstrang's. To withstand your clothes will be charmed to hold heat in and the leather will be durable for your outside practices and classes. _

_Wand Holster (There are dueling classes)_

_Boots (Dragon hide to stand the climate)_

_Cloak or anything like a jacket that covers your entire body from head to toe. (Only used for outside and inside for another reason that cannot be written into the letter.) _

_Cauldron (The highest quality you could afford)_

_Potions kit (One for masters)_

_You are allowed to bring your broom, familiar, or pet. Warning the climate is harsh wear something warm for your exam for entrance. Your test will begin on March 27th. Send the bird back if you accept our preposition with name, age, and address._

_Sincerely,_

_Arimon Jackson  
Co Headmaster  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked at the letter in complete shock. The very school no academy that is known to be the best of the best wants me! I smiled and quickly took some ink and paper. I wrote my reply and read it to see if it was good enough.

_Dear Headmaster or Co Headmaster,_

_I accept your preposition with honor and it would be foolish for me to refuse it. I thank you for choosing me._ _I hope to pass the trials as I will use every inch of my knowledge and strength to gain my seat rightfully._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

I waited for the ink to dry and put it in the envelope that had my address. I stroke the Hawk's feathers as it ate its treat. When done eating it flew out of the window before I closed it. I felt numb from the letter of the best school there is. I sat on a chair while staring at the letter that I was still clutching in my hand.

"Harry did something happen? What's wrong?" Remus said. Seeing that I wasn't going to reply Sirius took the letter out of my hands. It's becoming a regular thing now. As he read I could see his eyebrow arching up while his eyes went from shock to pride.

"Great Merlin! Congratulations Harry you are chosen to go to the best wizard school in the world! I knew that you were special and would become the best! You're..." Sirius went on ranting about how proud he was of me. I smiled at his appreciation and enthusiasm. Remus chuckled at his actions before sitting across from me.

"Congratulations Harry. You deserved it with all the hard work you do along with the studying. I take it that you already wrote your reply?" he asked smiling. I nodded and an idea came up in my mind.

"Hey Uncle Moony, is it alright with you if I could use your family library. There may be some books that aren't in my family's library and I want to be as prepared as I could be." I explained.

"Of course you can Harry and from the way Sirius is acting he would also say yes for you to study from his library. I do have to say though that there list of things that you need to buy for the school is different from other schools." Remus said. After Sirius calmed down we talked about what the school will be like and we went to bed at ten o'clock. I slept happily with the letter in my mind.

"He's going to go far with the education he'll get from that school huh Padfoot?" I said turning to him. The entire house was quite with the rest of the family sleeping. It was a bit dark and I was thankful for the family to be heavy sleepers except for Harry. Sirius once tried to put a prank on him while he was sleeping but screamed like a girl when Harry jumped from his bed with a bat in his hand. I couldn't stop laughing for five minutes while Sirius glared at me.

"Yea I just wish he had a normal childhood where there was fun and laughter instead of studying. If only Lily and James saw what we saw inside of him then this wouldn't be the outcome." He said softly. I nodded agreeing and slowly my mind went back to the day I met Harry.

_(Flashback)_

_There were three men one was pacing back and forth while the second was trying to calm him down. The third watched the two in amusement. They were James, Sirius, and Remus or in other words the Marauders. They were in front of St. Mungo's but more importantly in front of the door where Lily Potter was being held giving birth. The hospital was sparkling white that it was almost blinding to look at. Screams of pain could be heard from the room making James Potter even more anxious than he already was._

"_Calm down mate everything will be fine." Sirius said watching him worriedly. James stopped and looked at his best friend as if he's gone insane._

"_How can I calm down when my WIFE IS GVING BIRTH WHILE SCREAMING IN PAIN?"_ _He said but yelled out the last part. Remus looked at the scene with amusement._

"_I have to say Sirius that you set yourself up on that one." Remus said while looking around the place. The place needed a much more calming color instead of white. Maybe blue since it was always soothing. Nurses and doctors were coming out of several doors with papers and equipment while either writing down notifications or talking to their partners. Before Sirius could comment a nurse came out of the doors._

"_You canal go in and see them." The nurse said and quickly moved out of the way for us to go in. In the room were a tired a Lily Potter and two little bundles beside her. Remus smiled at the sight of the two blue blankets. James quickly went over to Lily and looked at his two sons._

"_I'm thinking about naming the older one Harry, short for Harrison James Potter and the younger Alex, Alexander James Potter." Lily said while staring at the two. James agreed saying that they were perfect._

"_Remus do you mind being Harry's godfather?" Lily asked. I was surprised but agreed. She handed me Harry and I took the child carefully like he was glass. Sirius looked over my shoulder since the parents were trying to calm down Alex. Harry's eyes were open and they were a shockingly bright emerald green. The eyes seemed to be able to look through your soul. There were small tufts of messy jet black hair that was obviously inherited by Prongs. He squirmed a bit before relaxing into the bundle. His eyes looked at everything curiously before he smiled at Sirius and me. _

"_Those eyes are a bit unnerving don't you think but when he gets older I'm sure he'll become a heart breaker with those eyes. His face already shows the features don't you think?" Sirius asked. I nodded agreeing with him. He was right Harry's face was round but there were signs of it turning into sharp angles. He would become a handsome person when he grows up. Tall and skinny with grace from what I can see. He was apparently quite when he came out unlike his brother who immediately cried. It was strange but I didn't care since he was my godson and my wolf was looking at him like a son. He was a part of my pack already. That was when I first saw Harry._

_(End of flashback)_

I sighed so much has changed since that day. Harry is now independent and is thought to be dead. He's been invited to the best school in the wizard world and may become powerful like Albus with hard work. I just wonder how everything went wrong on the day you-know-who attacked. I guess no one is immune to fame no matter how hard they try.

My mind went back to seeing Harry doing wandless magic. I was surprised but not as much like Sirius. I was proud with the achievement but sad at the same time. He was only able to reach the stage so fast because of the neglect he lives through. If only Lily and James didn't forget him because of his brother's title. My wolf growled at the thought of the neglect my pup was going through but I quickly calmed him down remembering that he was happy. Sirius and I said our goodnights as we fell asleep in the guest room that contained two beds.

I stretched and woke up before looking around my surroundings. I made my bed so the house elves would have more time to take care of Harry. Sirius was still sleeping but after some shakes he woke up.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep some more?" he asked groggily as he got up.

"Because Alex would come in running and give you an even worse wakeup call then mine." I explained before entering the washroom. I did my usual routine before fixing up my look which was tired and messy but with some water and a comb that was all fixed. I went down the stairs and was tackled by Alex.

"Well good morning to you too Alex." I said chuckling before we went to the dining table. James gave us a cheerful hello before going back to reading the Daily Prophet. Tria was setting up the table while I saw Jake pop out with a plate of food for Harry through the corner of my eyes. I smiled towards Lily and took a seat with Sirius coming down and soon being tackled by Alex.

"Guess what Uncle Sirius! I got my letter from Hogwarts today! Mom and Dad were so proud and promised to take me to Diagon Alley today so I can get my supplies!" Alex said as everyone sat at the table. Today's breakfast was eggs, bacon, juice, and cereal.

"We were so proud of him and we weren't surprised since he started doing accidental magic since he was six!" Lily said as we ate.

"Oh really then I guess you're also going to get your owl too?" Sirius said smiling. Alex nodded happily.

"Then you better write me a letter every month alright?" he said smiling. When we finished breakfast we went to the living room and talked while Alex played with his presents. Everything was perfect but I couldn't help but wish that Harry was with them having fun. When it became 4 o'clock it was time for them to go and get Alex's supplies.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Alex said smiling as they stood in front of the fireplace. We smiled back,

"Sorry Alex but we can't come this time. We have some other things we need to do. How about next time?" Sirius said. Alex was sad but smiled accepting the offer. When they all left we went up to the hallway and stared at the Hogwarts portrait.

"To be a hero you must be brave and accept that you may never return or die along the way." I said. This was the password and the wall slid away showing us the staircase. We went up and opened the door. Harry was at his table writing. From the way he was looking at other books and muttering he was doing research. I smiled at the sight and could imagine him being older doing some spells or writing books.

"Harry it's time to go and get your things." Sirius said. Harry stopped and put away his things before opening the closet. He took a black shirt, red sweater, and black jeans. The shirt clung onto him showing his muscles and the jeans made his figure and eyes stand out a bit more while the sweater made his height much more noticeable. He then took a comb and started to smooth out his hair as much as he could make it somewhat decent instead of windswept. When done he came up to us and nodded saying he was ready. Sirius grinned,

"Nice outfit pup. At this rate you'll have girls following you." He said and chuckled. Harry's cheeks got a bit pink making us laugh. Tria gave him a bag where he could carry his things saying that it had an expansion charm on it. She also gave him a sandwich, salad, yogurt, juice, and water saying that the alley was full of junk food that was no good for your body. I smiled at the sight. It was as if Harry was their son. Harry gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek before following us.

We went downstairs to the living room and took a bit of floo powder. Sirius explained how to use it before he disappeared in a _whoosh!_ I made Harry go next and soon I followed him.

I closed my eyes but I could still see flashes of green surrounding. I was swirling pretty fast and my stomach was feeling funny. I was worried that I was going to puke but soon the ride was over. I stumbled when I reached the fireplace but quickly fixed myself and stepped out. I stood beside Sirius and waited for Remus to come out. I noticed that I had some scoot but I brushed myself off as much as I could. Seeing that I was having a bit of difficulty Sirius used a quick cleaning spell. I used to have poor eyesight but that was quickly fixed when I made a potion that fixed it a few years ago also Orcus eyesight has made everything sharper. After Remus came out I looked around my surroundings.

I was in what people would call a pub. It was dark and shabby no matter how famous it was but I could see that the place had a lot of potential with a bit of money and help. _So this is the Leaky Cauldron. _I thought. There were a few people bustling around or talking while sitting on tables. My uncles lead me to the back where there was a dumpster and a few boxes but other than that there was a brick wall. Uncle Sirius used his wand and soon the brick wall moved away showing us the alley. It sure was colorful and busy. I blinked to get used to the sight before looking around. I opened my bag and took out the parchment that held the items I needed.

"First stop is Gringrotts, Wizard Bank run by Goblins." Sirius said as I looked around. There were stores with pets or magical creatures. I saw a wizard walk out of a shop holding potion items. A store had robes being on display but they didn't really suit my taste. There was so much to see but with my erudite memory gained by Orcus it wasn't difficult. One look told me everything inside the shops. We kept on we walked until reaching the end of an alley where a large white marble building stood. It was beautiful as it gleamed against the sun. Two Goblins bowed before opening the door. Inside was another door but silver. There was writing on it and I read it with interest.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits is the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I took the words into heart. Goblins were not creatures to be messed with and to trust them with your money can put you to risk if you are an enemy. _The sin of greed passes any other and is the most deadly of them all._ Greed runs the entire world and is what makes the world it is today. I enteredand gave a gasp at the sight. There were many Goblins maybe even thousands! They were all doing one thing or another. We walked up to a booth and before Sirius could say anything I spoke.

"Greetings Narcus, may your gold run forever and your knowledge grow." I said in Goobygook. My uncles looked at me surprised. The goblin was shocked before replying the traditional greeting,

"Greetings Mr. Potter, may your magic grow and let peace conquer to the world. What can I do for you?" he said.

"I wish to take some money out of my bank for supplies and start some investments sir. Is it also possible for me to do an inheritance test? I wish to know what vaults my family holds. Please do call me Harry I wish to not sound old or formal." I replied. The Goblin smiled and said,

"A Goblin will come and take you to the proper stations Harry to do the things you wish. He will also take you to the place where people find out about their ancestry." He said. I nodded and waited for a few minutes. In those few minutes my uncle decided to question me.

"Where did you learn to talk Goblin Harry?" Sirius asked. I smiled at the way he named the language.

"There was a book based on languages and some basics of them. Godric taught me some and I learned how to speak the language fluently. Also its Goobygook not Goblin as you call it Sirius." I said smiling at how embarrassed he looked. Before he could say anything a Goblin came up.

"My name is Griphook. Please do follow me." He said. We followed him through a door that was opposite to the tunnels. Inside was a labyrinth of doors and it was almost dizzying for us to walk through the hall. The floor was white marble while the doors were a deep brown and they all looked the same except for the gold plates on them stating what was in each room. We soon reached a door that said ancestry test. We walked in before Griphook stood at the side. We sat on the chairs that were in front of the desk. I waited for the Goblin to finish his paper work.

"How may I help you?" he asked. I smiled at him kindly,

"I wish to know about my ancestry and if there are some vaults my parents haven't claimed or never knew they had." I said. He nodded and took out a dagger and piece of parchment.

"Slit your finger and make sure only a drop of blood lands on the paper." He explained. I nodded and did as he told.

I watched as the blood soon thin and writing soon appeared on the paper.

**Name: **_Harry, Harrison James Potter_

**Parents: **_Lily Potter and James Potter_

**Siblings:**___Alex, Alexander James Potter_

**Vaults: **_Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Emrys._

**Potter:**

456,789 Gallons

**Estates:**

Potter Manor- _Godric's Hallow_

Potter Cottage

Potter Island

**Peverell:**

457,359 Gallons

**Estates:**

Peverell cottage

Peverell Manor

Peverell cabin

**Gryffindor:**

2, 558,890 Gallons

Godric Hallow

Godric castle

Godric Manor

**Slytherin:**

2, 500,456 Gallons

Slytherin castle

Slytherin Manor

**Hufflepuff:**

2, 986,754 Gallons

Hufflepuff Cottage

Hufflepuff Manor

**Ravenclaw:**

2, 700,434 Gallons

Ravenclaw Manor

Ravenclaw Castle

Ravenclaw Cottage

**Emrys:**

3, 456,897 Gallons

Emrys Cottage

Emrys Castle

Emrys Manor

**Ownership of investments:**

**Daily Prophet: **_45%_

**Madame Malkin's Robes: **_23%_

**Leaky Cauldron: **_15%_

**Ministry: **_40% _

My eyes widened at the list. It was huge and when my uncles saw it Sirius choked while Remus gave a whistle. I looked over at all the names and gave a gasp when I saw the name Emrys. I knew who he was but he went by another name, Merlin. How the hell did I get his vault and the other four founders!

"Well at least you don't have to worry about being poor or look for a house!" uncle Sirius said. I looked at the Goblin and asked him,

"I understand having Godric, Potter, and Peverell vaults but how can I get the rest?" I asked confused. The man's whose name was Arcan smiled.

"I have some guesses Mr. Potter. To gain the Slytherin vault you must be marked by the person who is the heir of Slytherin. That would be Lord Voldemort and the only way he marked you as his heir would be if he attacked you instead of your brother making you the boy-who-lived."

My uncles gasped at this revelation but I wasn't surprised since I knew since the beginning. Arcan smiled at their reactions before continuing,

"To have the rest of the founders' vaults would be if your ancestors were heirs to them, making you the true owner of Hogwarts. As for Emrys or Merlin in other words I can answer that perfectly. When the bank was first made and there was peace to Avalon Merlin came and made a vault. He said when the time comes there would a worthy person who will take his place. They must be humble to handle the power. He left the rest to magic to choose who would be worthy and we have waited for a long time for the heir to come." He said. I nodded accepting the explanation.

"All you need to do is accept the titles and all is yours." He said.

"I Harry James Potter accept all that I own and claim the title of Emrys heir." I said. There was a glow and a box appeared on the table. It was simple but had magical creatures carved into the boxes. I opened it and saw seven rings shining brightly. There was a red and gold with a lion roaring ring that was obviously Gryffindor. A green and silver twined ring with a snake in an attack position was Slytherin. A raven carrying a book was Ravenclaw. A ring that had a triangle with a line going down in the middle ending with a circle was Peverell. Another ring that had a silver P with a red background was obviously for Potter. Lastly the ring for Merlin was the most beautiful. It was a ring that was silver and had emerald resting at the top. The silver had some beautiful stones embedded in it that glimmered beautifully. Delicately carved inside the emerald was a dragon that was curled around and sleeping.

I put the founder rings on my right hand. The Potter went on top of the Gryffindor while Emrys ring went on my ring finger. I felt a wave of comfort pass through the rings and cover my body. I smiled and looked up at the Goblin who was looking at me interestingly.

"You are very different from the people who have passed our halls Mr. Potter. I hope we do see each other again." I smiled before Griphook took us back into the hall of doors. I looked at the rings and realised that they would bring unwanted attention and questions so I put illusion charm on them that way they stayed hidden. We went into another room but before we entered I saw the door saying head Goblin. The room was pretty big and had many things happening. I looked up and saw a Goblin wearing much more expensive clothes.

"How can I help you?" he asked as we sat down.

"Well I want to do some investing in the wizard world and muggle world. I was wondering if you could help me with the investment." I said in Goobygook. He looked surprised before smiling.

"Of course, I see why now Griphook bought you to me then our marketing Goblin. It has been many centuries since a wizard has spoken our language and reckons us with respect. What do you have in mind?" He asked as we sat in a much more comfortable room.

The floor had dark wood panelling that matched the round table that was at the center. Surrounding it was a red velvet couch and a single sofa across. The ceiling was the color grey you see on a slab of stone mixed with cement. There were many books on shelves around the room. A fire was crackling on the right with a bear rug beside it. There were several windows on the walls that showed the bustling people in the alley. All in all the room was beautifully decorated and comfortable at the same time.

"Well the muggle world is a good place to hold companies and the wizard world investments are a bit hard to go into. I wish to get to the top of the political line in the Ministry. The Ministry has made rash decisions and mistakes that could become our downfall. I wish to change that but first I need to hold a high place in the world first.

I wish to start with the muggle investments first before going towards the wizard world. Population would make a good start with my business and technology is very high right now in the muggle world. I have made an outline of plans and some ideas of the items I should sell in the muggle world. The company apple is very famous with their touch screen but they lack with durability which I can bring." I explained. I opened my bag and took out a file and handed them to him. Ragnok looked at the files with interest and made some side notes with his pen and smiled.

"You would make a very fine goblin Harry. These plans were made with care but there are some things that I can improve with it making your popularity and success improves by 7%." He said and explained.

"I am fine with your plan. I do not business like you and it is best to let the expert help me. I do not mind you doing the investing as long as you tell me of your plans with the advantages and disadvantages. I also may have some other plans in the future and I would really appreciate it if I could have you as your partner. Everything earned by both worlds I wish to give you 20% to the bank. The bank is going well but I can tell that you have some ways that you wish to improve the security some more." I said. Ragnok seemed shocked at first before chuckling.

"I agree to your terms Harry. Whenever you come to the bank just state your name and you'll be directly lead to my quarters where we can talk more privately and plan some more." He said before he told me ways I could achieve my goal.

After all the planning and choices we were finally able to go to the tunnels for me to get some things.

"About time we got out of that room. I almost fell asleep at the talk of business and other things. I don't know how you can do that Harry but if you were in Hogwarts and have Professor Bins as your teacher then you'll actually be able to stay awake." Uncle Sirius said as we went back to the main entrance. There were more wizards waiting for their turn to get their items or money from the bank. I chuckled as we went through the doors that led to the tunnels. There was a slight change in the air but I only noticed it with my heightened senses. The air got a bit colder and there was a smell of wet stone showing me that there was water somewhere nearby. With my ears I heard a slight drip as we walked. It was dark but with my heightened eyesight I was able to see everything. We went inside a cart before Griphook asked me which vault we should go to first.

"We'll go deeper and deeper as we pass each vault so let's start with my family's vault." I said. He nodded and soon we were going through tunnels with extreme speed. Griphook wasn't steering the art showing that the cart was enchanted and all he had to do was tell the name of the vault. I tried to look around but all I saw was blur of colors. I think I saw a dragon as we passed by. We soon stopped after a few minutes to a vault number that was 12456. Griphook opened it with the family ring I gave him. The rings also served as keys to the vaults all you had to know was where the slot was. Inside were piles of money that didn't seem to end. I opened the pocket that was on the side of my bag and took a reasonable amount of money. I went pass the heirlooms and looked at the shelf that held books. I read the titles and saw that they were all rare and held valuable information. I made a copy of each book and put them on the shelf before taking the originals.

Seeing that I was done we went to the Peverell vault. It was the same as my family's vault but this one had more books. I took all of them and felt my bag was starting to get heavy. I put a weightless charm on it before going to the other vaults. I did the same thing in each vault taking the books only. With my memory I had around four hundred books in my bag. _Last stop Merlin's vault._ I thought as we went deeper and deeper into the earth. The vault number was seven an important number in the wizard world.

When it was open we all gasped at the sight. There was a lot of money but aside that there was a grand library inside the vault. There was an endless amount of books as far as I could see. The place was organised neatly with the money at one side the books in the other. In the middle were items. I looked at them inspecting them when I saw something gleam on my right. I looked and stopped short. _It can't be._ I thought. I walked forward and took out a sword from its scabbard. It shined against the light with words that I couldn't ignore, _Excalibur_. The sword was still shining even after staying in the vault for so long. I felt waves of magic come out of the sword. There was a legend that the sword was bathed in a dragon's breath but I knew it wasn't a legend with the power rolling off of it.

I felt the sword shudder and I realised that after having a large amount of magic it had a mind of its own. I felt the sword search my mind finding out who I was before accepting me. I heard words being whispered in my head. _Use me only for good or else I will turn against you._ I gave a shudder at how cold its voice was and felt the blade lead the way. I followed and saw a staff. I didn't touch it for the power it contained would be too much for me to handle. Maybe when I get older I may be able to use it but not now. I shrunk the blade until it was suitable for my height. It only shrunk a few inches and I did the same with the scabbard. I wrapped the scabbard around me and sheathed the sword. I took only three books from the library and got out of the vault.

"Where did you get the sword Harry?" Remus asked me. I smiled,

"It was inside the vault." I replied. Remus eyes widened figuring out which sword it was before smiling.

"Did it accept you?" he asked while Sirius looked at us confused.

"Yes but it gave me a warning if I used the blade for evil." I said and before he could ask again Sirius interrupted us,

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about!" he screamed. We laughed,

"Watch your language Padfoot. What we were talking about is King Arthur's sword which is now in my possession." I said before laughing at how wide his eyes went.

I covered my eyes from the harsh sunlight. It took us two hours for me to finish all the things I needed in the bank. It was around five to six giving us plenty of time to get my supplies. The alley was closed around ten to eleven but most wizards and witches come at the morning or afternoon. I opened my envelope again and saw something fall to the ground. I picked it up and saw that it was an ID card stating that I was a trainee for entering Le Fay. I looked inside the envelope and saw that there was another piece of parchment. It said that to show the card when you enter the shop and they'll give you the proper supplies.

"So which shop do you want to go to first Harry?" Remus asked. I looked down at my list and decided to the boring things first.

"Let's start with the robes and clothing." I said as we headed to the direction of _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _The place hadthat musty smell you usually get when you go into stores. There were so many robes of different, colors, styles, and designs but none of them interested me since most of them were absurd. I walked up to the counter seeing a lady working. She was around twenty or twenty five but looks can be deceiving. Our core makes us age much slower so a sixty year old man can be a hundred and fifty. The girl was wearing the robes every witch was. They were the same black but with an outline of grey. The girl had brown hair that cascaded down to her back and stopped at mid length of her back. Her eyes were a dark brown that it almost seemed to be black. Her skin was a cream like color that suited her. She was talking on the phone while writing down some notes. I waited seeing that it would be rude to interrupt. After five minutes the lady was done and looked at me. She smiled,

"How can I help you dear?" I smiled kindly back at her before showing her the card. She seemed surprised before ushering me to the back of the store. There was a door in the end saying it was storage. After using the unlocking spell we went in. My uncles tried to follow but the lady stopped them. When they protested she explained,

"Sorry but this section of the store is strictly forbidden to people who are not students who will be going to the Le Fay academy." After that she closed the door. I turned around and looked at the place. It was much more interesting than the front of the store. Instead of the ridiculous robes of different colors there was clothing from the muggle and wizard world. The colors were mostly dark but there were some bright shades. There wasn't much lighting but enough for you to see. It gave the room a mysterious look and feeling.

"Now instead of you picking the clothes you need to let the clothes pick you. Each piece of clothing holds the basic spells needed for the school. There is a spell that was put on the clothes to know whose magical core would suit them the best. It's sort of like how wands chose the wizard." She explained. I nodded and made my senses open while closing my eyes. I saw the auras of each piece of clothing and they were all colorful. It was a fascinating sight but it was also exhilarating.

I felt a pull towards my magical core. I let it lead me as I went pass aisles of clothing. I picked several items seeing that it was tugging my core. Some of the stuff was leather while others were this weird mix of an animal hide and fabric. I felt a pull that was becoming stronger and stronger that I almost stumbled. I followed the pull and went deeper and deeper into the store. It seemed to take me a few minutes to find the item that was pulling me when it suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes and stared at the item that was in front of me. The suit was like battle armor made out of some sort of hide that mixed with leather. It was deep black almost resembling the jewel Onyx or Obsidian. It wasn't tight and flowed like fabric making me wonder if it was enchanted to have that look and structure. The outfit had a hood that gleamed against the dim light. The arms had several straps where you can put daggers and knives. I identified an illusion charm that would make the arm seem that there was nothing attached to it. The chest area and a large amount of padding but when you looked closer I saw scales. The legs also had scales with straps along it as it went down. On the waist there was this sort of belt that looked as if it was sown into the cloth. The pants were straight and gave you space to move around freely. 

I looked down and saw that beside the armor were gloves and boots. The gloves only had two or three black scales covering the hand but the palm had leather giving you a good grip. The boots didn't really have any heels but if there were heels than they were only 2 inches. It resembled the cowboy boots but the back ended in a square.

"I see that you've seen one of the battle armor. It's used for battle and formal occasions. The armor shows honor and power. When you graduate you get a series of spell put on the suite. Everyone gets one in the school when you successfully complete your studies but if you already have one it shows the amount of power you hold. The suit may look formal but underneath that it can be very deadly." The girl said. I turned towards her and saw that she was leaning against a pillar.

"There are a few of these but this one is one of the five that was made the best. There were some people who tried it on but the armor rejected them. Some got close but not enough. It's pretty picky. You can try it on if you want." She said smiling. I took the armor off of the hanger and tried it on. The armor shrunk down to my size as I put on the gloves and boots. My power was a bit hard to control but the armor apparently was able to contain it. There was a flash and I saw that Excalibur was in my hand while its scabbard turned black and attached itself to the armor. I sheathed it and looked at the mirror. It was pretty comfortable and my eyes stood out some more against the color. I smiled as I put the hood on and my eyes were covered showing only my chin and mouth.

"Well it seems that the armor choose you. This isn't the first time one of the five chose someone but the last time it happened was pretty long ago maybe twenty years ago." She said. I nodded and soon she made the rest of the clothing. After an hour I went out of the room with my clothing packed away and folded into my bag. My uncles came over and smiled at me. I smiled back before turning to the girl whose name was Aledea to ask her a question.

"Do you have any dress robes that aren't like the 1700's?" I asked. She laughed at my description and led me to a corner of the store. This set formal clothing was the ones you see in the muggle world instead of the ruffles and strange colors. But they weren't like the normal muggle suits you see. These had a cloak or robe look that you see in the wizard world. After Aledea took my measurements and told me to come back after an hour I paid her for everything which apparently became around 3,000 galleons (I was glad I took the pouch that connected me to my vault at that time) before we went out of the shop.

"Why did you want dress clothes Harry?" Remus asked as we ordered ice cream.

"Well there would be formal galas and meetings. I want people to take me seriously when I attend them." I explained as I took out the food mom packed for me. Mom made a ham sandwich with cheese, lettuce, mayo, ketchup, cucumber, and tomatoes. The juice was a mango smoothie that had no sugar and only natural fruit and milk. The salad was a bit fatty. It was coleslaw that had the homemade olive salad dressing that mom makes rarely. The cheese was rich while there were the small pieces of toast biscuits making it crunchy. There were the baby tomatoes and small slices of cucumbers. Mom was the best cook. The yogurt was the only thing that wasn't made from scratch. When mom has to go grocery shopping she buys the things you need to make a yogurt. She tries to make it as natural as she could.

"And why would you want to attend these boring meetings?" Sirius asked as he handed out our orders. I took a bite out of my ice cream before answering,

"I'll attend them because these meetings are full of opportunities for me to gain connections, allies, and friends." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After we finished our treat and my lunch we went to the _Cauldrons-All Sizes-Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver-Self-Stirring-Collapsible._ Once we went in I asked for a collapsible gold cauldron that charms that would protect it from being ruined and can self stir when it cannot be attended to when I use it. My cauldron was good but I only use that when at home and the school told me to get the highest quality I could afford. It cost me fifty gallons which I gave happily before asking for a master's potion kit that had a bottomless charm on it. That cost a bit less around thirty to forty gallons.

This only took us around twenty minutes before we went _Flourish and Blotts. _The store was covered in books from the ceiling to the floor. There were many subjects but I read most of them. I took a few books based on runes and alchemy. It only cost me around eight gallons, three silver sickles and two Knuts. I put the books all in my bag before going to _Eyelops Owl Emporium-Tawny, Screech, Brown, Barn and Snowy._ The place had so many owls out of different colors. I scrunched my nose up in distaste. These were one of the times I regretted having a heightened smell. I could smell of the dug that were in cages it was so revolting that I almost threw up my lunch.

All of them turned their heads towards us as we walked. None of them really interested me and my instincts told me to go to the back of the room. I followed my instincts and saw a white Snowy owl sitting in its cage. Beside it was a hawk with feathers almost similar to the hawk that brought me my letter to Le Fay Academy. I looked at the two and they looked back at me. I opened both of their cages ignoring the shopkeeper's words. The two circled around us before they both landed on my shoulder. The hawk's claws dug into my shoulder but it didn't hurt. The snowy owl gave me a hoot. I turned towards the shopkeeper and saw that he was looking at me strangely. 

"Is something wrong?" I said while stoking the Owl's feathers before giving a treat to the hawk.

"No it's just that Alexander Potter tried to take the Hawk but it bit his finger. Whoever went towards the two were bitten. I almost gave up hope of someone taking them but apparently they like you." He said. I gave a frown when I heard my younger brother's name but quickly put a small on my face. I looked at the two for an explanation. They just clacked their beaks acting innocent.

"I'll take them." I said paying while taking a proper cage for both of them. I also got treats and a gauntlet that way the Hawk could sit on my arm. He sat right after I put it on while Sirius took the Snowy owl. I went through names I heard through all the books I've read. The snowy owl liked the name Hedwig but it was becoming difficult to find a name for the Hawk. Every suggestion was turned down making me frustrated. The sky was becoming a bit dark showing us that it was slowly becoming evening. Luckily there was only one more shop we had to go to.

"The last stop is Ollivanders. This is where you get your wand Harry!" Sirius said happy and excited much more than I was. Godric told me that mages can't use wands. It's unnatural for us since magic flows freely out of us instead of being forced out by a wand. Staffs were made out of natural things from nature that blended with the spells used. It was the way the elves made their homes out of the trees or ground.

Ollivanders was old and the shop's paint was peeling off. The windows were dusty and needed a good clean. A wand lay on a faded purple cushion on the window display. It used to have some power but with old age it faded away. As I walked in I noticed several things. I could feel the wave of magic in the place. It was comforting. The place was dusty and held many boxes where the wands were being held obviously. I walked over and rang the bell and immediately a man came rolling to the left on a ladder.

The man was old but his eyes held years of wisdom and experience. His eyes were such a pale grey that I almost thought he was blind. My uncles were sitting on two chairs beside the window. The old man smiled at me.

"I was wondering when I would see you Mr. Potter. I was surprised that when I asked your parents about when you would come and visit me they said you died the day you-know-who attacked. I knew you were very much alive but I did not say anything. I'm dearly sorry for what you've went through. But it seems that everyone holds secrets. You hold a bunch Mr. Potter from the amount of power you radiate." He said. I was a bit uncomfortable seeing this he went on about the wands my parents got.

"Now which wand shall you get Mr. Potter?" he said smiling at me. To save the man some trouble I said,

"I can't use a wand sir. I am a mage and wands do not work well with mages sir. They tend to explode when we use them sir." He seemed surprised when I explained this and my uncles gasped at this new revelation.

"Well then it seems that you need to go to the back of the store with me Mr. Potter." He said smiling along the way. I followed him and went pass rows and rows of boxes containing wands. We entered a room that obviously had an expansion charm on it. It was large and held pieces or wood, potions, animal hair, heart and other parts of their organs. It was an interesting sight but I turned towards Ollivander wondering what I had to do.

"Now Mr. Potter as you know wands are used to allow the magic in a wizard/witch core to come out, but mages do not need wands and the magic they hold can make a wand explode because of the pressure it would feel. Staffs in another case are like a restriction that isn't hurtful and helps you control your power. Now no staff can be the same no matter what and there are no similarities. To make your staff you must make it. As you make it your magic will seep into it making a bond between you and it. Now please pick up whatever calls to you." He said. I nodded and looked at all the items.

There were so many and they were all categorized. Magical items and creatures parts were put into two tables. The wood used was on another and the jewels were in a case. I went to the table that held the wood and looked observed them. They were all different shades of brown, black, grey, and even red. I closed my eyes and searched for a pull towards any of them. I felt a pull towards one that was black in the bottom and slowly turning white to the top. I picked it up and went over to the creature table and easily found my next item, a black scale that was similar maybe the same to the battle armor. I also took a few feathers. Earth green, fiery red, white as snow, and icy blue were the ones that called to me.

Next I went to the jewels. There were many that shined and glimmered brightly but none of them caught my interest. In the back I saw a jewel that seemed to be neglected out of the rest. It was a beautiful blue-black color reminding me of midnight. The last table and had tablets each tablet held a rune. Some were simple others were complicated. They all held different meanings. I closed my eyes and looked at the tablets. Some were glowing while others didn't shine at all. I picked the ones that were shaking and coming towards me.

When finished I laid down the items on a table Ollivander set up. He looked at my choices interestingly while muttering to himself. He stopped short when he saw the feathers.

"Curious, curious." He said while putting the items in an order.

"May I ask what are you so curious about?" I said after he muttered the word once again.

"It seems to me Mr. Potter that we will expect great things from you. Good or bad I do not know but great nonetheless. These feathers are from Phoenixes that symbolise the elements and they are able to control it at their will. When one picks their feather it shows them their element but you got all. I suspect that you will be a controller of the elements. It has been four hundred years since I last saw one. Now to make your staff you must close your eyes and imagine the items floating when your hand passes by them. Imagine your magic come out and tie the items together. You may create the staff that will suit you. It will show your personality but then again it can show your power or past." He said smiling brightly once again. The man was always happy but underneath I could see a deep sadness. I understood he held the burden of selling the wand that caused so much pain to the world.

I did as he told me to and felt the items float. I imagined the wood extending becoming larger and larger until it reached my height. The four feathers levitate around the wood and the feathers go around in a spiral on the stick before imprinting itself on the wood. I made the jewel shine before going on the tip of the wood. Strands of my magic tying around the jewel overlapping each other, the strands turn solid and are transparent. They shine like a diamond making it look like glowing water. Lastly the runes peel off of their tablets and swirl around and around faster, each second until they become a blur. With a flash of bright of light the runes lay down on the staff glowing before their light fades away. Lastly the scale floated towards the top. I imagined the stone opening wide and there the scale rests shaped into a dragon flying. The jewel closed and I was done.

I opened my eyes and saw my staff. It was glowing with magic and when I outstretched my hand it flew into my grasp. There was another flash of light and the staff had some strands of magic wrapping around my hand like a ribbon of gold. It was gone in a flash. I looked up at Ollivander to see him smiling brightly at me.

"You've crafted the staff beautifully letting the magic flow like a river instead of forcing it. Many have not realised that magic cannot be forced and needs to be freed like a bird. Now I have a feeling that you don't want questions coming up while you carry the staff. Imagine it becoming smaller and smaller until it's the size of a wand. This is how a mage blends well with the others. Now all that is left for you to do is to take a wand holster. There are many but I have made ones for occasions like yours. Choose which one suits you best." He said as he led me to a shelve of them.

The holsters had different colors that were most likely enchanted. I looked at them they were pretty simple but I want to surprise the person I'm dueling with. I took the holster that blends into your clothes and keeps your wand or in this case staff hidden. It changed colors but when I touched it designs appeared on it. Waves of what seemed to be shadows mixed with vines of green outlined the item. On the padding was a star engraved on it.

I thanked Ollivander and paid for the items which cost me around twenty gallons. It was a reasonable price. When we went back towards the entrance I saw a girl waiting with barely concealed patience. Even from far I could see that she was pretty and in a high status. Her face was really pale while her lips were a soft pink color you see on cherry blossom trees. Her eyes were a shocking blue reminding me of the water phoenix feather. Her hair though was ebony black. She was what people would call perfect but she may also be far from perfect.

I smiled towards her but she only gave a twitch of her lips. I frowned but didn't show it. Her parents mostly trained her since she was born to be the "perfect" pureblood daughter. I saw many kids who were like that but I knew that they weren't cold or heartless. I walked by her and went towards my uncles. They smiled and got off their chairs. Put my leather gauntlet on before the Hawk flew and landed on it. I still haven't got a name for him but I decided to let my mind cool down and wait for the name com to me. I looked at the girl one last time before exiting the shop.

I waited for the owner of the shop to come. Apparently he was attending to another person who was a tricky customer. The two men sitting on the chair told me this. I sighed, father was at the book shop buying me some supplies but that was half an hour ago now he's probably at the bank doing some private business that would elevate our status or make us much more rich than we are already.

I heard footsteps approaching making me sigh in relief. My patience was running a bit thin. I looked up and saw a boy the same age as me walking towards me. He was surprisingly tall for his age and was wearing muggle clothes instead of the robes that every wizard wears. His eyes were a deep dark green that glowed in the dark. His muscles showed a bit by the shirt he was wearing and the color black made him stand out. His hair was messy but in a cute way. I mentally slapped myself to stop thinking this way. He smiled and I gave a small twitch in greeting. He frowned after not in a rude or angry way but in a sad and disappointed way.

The two men walked up to him while he slipped something on his arm. A hawk swooped down and perched itself on its arm. He looked at me one last time before leaving.

"How can I help you miss?" the old man kindly said.

"Hey Sirius who was that girl I saw?" I asked as we walked towards the Leaking Cauldron. He seemed to get out of his thoughts,

"Oh that's Daphne Greengrass. Her entire family bloodline has been in Slytherin and they're one of the purebloods that stayed neutral in the war. Why do you ask?" he said smiling down at me.

"Well I was just curious since she seemed a bit cold towards me." I explained but the real truth was that I found her immensely beautiful. Sirius saw through my lie and was about to pester me when Remus saved me.

"So what did you do back there Harry with Ollivander?" he asked. I sent him a thank you through my eyes and answered his question.

"Oh well at the back there was this room that held many items used to make wands and staffs. I had to pick the items that I had a certain pull to or call to me. Anyways after picking all of the items I needed Mr. Ollivander laid them out on a table in the correct order. I had to make my staff but it was pretty simple all I had to use was my imagination and it was made." I explained and went on about how I also picked a holster for my wand.

We entered and floo back home. Dad apparated me immediately to my room while I waited for my uncles to come upstairs. Seeing that my mentor was awake I went towards him with a few questions about my staff.

"Mentor if you don't mind me asking what can I do with a staff other than using and storing magic in it?" I asked since there must be more to it. He smiled at me,

"Well staffs have many purposes. You could use it as a bow staff to block hits from spells if you put enough deflecting spells on it or give it the ability to suck the energy of the spell into it although that is pretty difficult to do. The possibilities are actually endless if you have imagination and the power to use it." He explained. I took note of everything he said and decided to read a book written by Merlin tomorrow. I unloaded my bag and organised the books based by family before putting it in the library inside my trunk. After that the books were categorized by topics. It took me a while to organize them and when I came up on the ladder of my trunk I saw my uncles waiting for me.

"What were you doing Harry?" Remus asked. I smiled before closing my trunk.

"I was just organising my library and adding the collection of books I got today." I said as I sat beside them. Sirius chuckled before saying,

"So when I can see your staff Harry and why didn't you tell us that you were a mage?" he said before mock glaring at me.

"I can show you my staff right now and I thought it wasn't that important to know." I said shrugging before taking out my staff that was wand sized. Remus raised his eyebrow at the size but understanding crossed his eyes when I made it grow. My uncles looked at the staff with interestingly studying every bit of it. I told them what the runes meant before they had to leave. I yawned before washing up and changing into a loose shirt and some yoga pants. After that I snuggled into my bed with my staff now wand size laying on my night table.

**That's the end of the chapter people! Daphne and Harry met in this chapter but didn't really talk. They just walked pass each other but don't worry the two would meet each other again in a different place and under different circumstances. Hope you guys like it since it took me a while to make the draft before the small details were added along with some corrections. Please do review and sorry if this chapter was a bit clichéd I tried to make it as original as I can. Tell me what you liked and what could've been better since your opinion makes me a good writer. I also would appreciate it if you read my other books and tell me what they're like. Until next time!**

**~Percyjacksofan4life**


	3. Chapter 3 The Trial

**I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews you've given me and please do continue. People like reviews and they inspire and encourage me to write faster. Ideas come much faster if you guys are excited for the next chapter. Here is the third chapter of: You had your chance now it's gone!**

**This chapter is dedicated to RebelliousOne for the two very big reviews! Thanks!**

Harry Potter is a brilliant, young, determined boy. Although the word boy may not suit him since he acts a few years older than his age. He has been kept secret for so long by his parents that they even forgot about him but a time will come where they will wish they could change everything from the day he was forgotten. Sadly that can't happen and it won't for magic is watching over our hero.

Now you must be thinking that it's not possible to forget your own child and that I'm lying. Well I'll go into details with how Lily and James forgot their own flesh and blood. It happened slowly. When Harry was still taken care of did the fame start to get into their heads. Harry no longer got hugs or kisses and sometimes Lily forgot to tuck in her son at night. Harry didn't mind since he understood that his brother needed all the love he could get. Then Harry wasn't fed sometimes so he was getting a bit skinny and whenever he cried the parents didn't hear. Tria started to take care of the small one. The last step was when he was moved into the attic. That was how Harry Potter was forgotten and soon thought to be dead.

Harry was in his room as usual but today he was very nervous. Why? He was nervous because today was the day he would be tested to see if he enters Le Fay or not. Harry read all his notes and books over and over again while reading the new ones from Sirius and Remus with care making sure to not skip a word. A letter was sent earlier today saying that an owl will come carrying a portkey. There would be no need for a password just touching the item would transport him.

The room that was usually clean was a mess. The bed was made but there were books open and the floor was littered with pages that Harry was reading. A cauldron simmered with a pepper up potion that he was making as practice. Harry was clean but his clothes were wrinkled and his hair was messier than it usually is. Godric was away talking to one of his old friends.

Harry was not wearing his battle armor since he wanted the item to stay as a secret. Instead he was wearing the clothing Aledea helped him pick saying these were the ones that would help him with his trial. He was becoming extremely nervous but with the practice of meditation his nerves were pushed away. Sirius and Remus were watching him not interrupting knowing full well that he needed all the silence and time he can get with the revising he was doing.

It was only 12 o'clock and the entire house was silent. The Potters left a while ago to visit family friends and won't come back until ten at night since they also had a party to go to after the visit. His mother gave him a big breakfast and lunch which Harry forced down knowing that he was going to need all the strength he could get. The five jumped when they heard a tap coming from the window. They looked at the window and saw light brown owl. Harry quickly opened the window and moved aside. The owl flew gracefully circling the room once before landing on the table with its leg outstretched patiently.

Harry untied the package with shaking hands and laid it down on the table. The owl left after Jake gave it a treat. Everyone stared at the package as if it would blow up any second. Harry looked up at his uncles smiling at them. They all had a group hug that lasted for five minutes.

"We're very proud of you Harry. Even if you don't get into the school remember there are two others who want you." Remus said while Sirius just hugged him before ruffling his hair. Harry nodded and hugged his parents deeply before making sure he had everything. His staff was in wand form secured by the holster that was strapped to his arm. He was wearing dark clothing for warmth. The clothing he picked was muggle clothes that flowed instead of restricting your movements. On top of them was a grey-black cloak enchanted to keep the wearer warm no matter what. There was a hood for him to put on for his head to be protected from the bitter cold along with the dragon hide boots. Seeing that he had everything he gave his family a nod before opening the package and taking the pencil case. There was a flash and Harry Potter was gone off to start his trial. The occupants in the room were silent for a minute as they all sat down on a seat or the floor waiting for him to return.

Everything looked really bright as I was being transported. I was being shaken roughly but I still held the item tightly. It was taking a while for me to reach my destination telling me that where I was going was pretty far and cold. After a few minutes I stumbled when I landed on the ground. The pencil case dissolved into dust. I looked around and all I saw was white. After adjusting to the brightness I saw that I was on a mountain or in this case at the starting point of the mountain.

The mountain was tall and seemed to reach the sky. The snow fell softly to the ground as I observed the natural force. The bottom was covered in a thick layer of snow that reached up to my ankles since my boots had a light weight charm. The bottom of the mountain was a blanket of white but as it slowly went up you saw grey and some splotches of white. The top was covered by mist so I saw nothing.

There was a trail ahead and it looked between dangerous and safe. I could tell it was used but if it has been used for over thousands of years it could make the trail delicate making the path crumble at any minute. I saw a letter that was waiting patiently on the sign that said Mt. Everest. I took the letter with my gloves and opened it.

******Line break******

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your goal is to get to the top of the mountain. As you reach the top you will be tested over and over again pushing every limit you can handle. This is a test of magic, mental, physical, and lastly survival. If you reach the top of the mountain in one piece and perfectly healthy then you have passed your trial successfully. When you finish reading this, a set of muggle supplies will appear beside you to help you along the way. This all that we give you. _

_We wish you good luck._

******Line break******

I looked at the letter and then at the mountain. The school was known to accept the best and only the best. The mountain would determine if I am worthy and powerful enough to attend the school. Many wizards and muggles have died or got lost along the way as they climbed the mountain. There was a brief flash of light and beside me was a backpack with rope, pestles, and marks. These supplies help you climb the mountain. I looked inside the mountain and found a stack of can food with a gas mask that would help me breath as I go higher. I put the mask on and put a locking charm on the bag before putting a sticking charm on it that way it wouldn't slip off my body as I climb. I then gave it a light weight charm before putting it on and starting my test.

It was snowing heavily making me glad that I was wearing heavy layered clothing and that they were enchanted to keep the heat in my body. The trial was wide but as I went higher and higher it got slippery and thin. I was careful to watch where I stepped. The view was beautiful since I was slowly going and higher but I mostly kept my focus towards the test. So far nothing has happened but I didn't put my guard down. I saw some pixies walking in a line doing what seemed to be the tango.

I quickly used stunning spells on them knowing that they attracted attention that was no good. I kept on walking and my breath was coming into pants since I was getting higher. I stopped only for a minute to let my body adjust. The path was starting to become really small that I have to press my body to the mountain. I looked down and saw that I was at the height that if I fell then I would get a concussion and die from blood loss.

"ROAR!" That didn't sound good at all. The roar vibrated against the mountain and I looked up. I saw that a large chunk of the mountain's snow was slipping. This wasn't good at all. That roar made an avalanche that's coming my way and it also told me that the creature was somewhere close. I stepped carefully but quickly looking for shelter on the side of the mountain to at least be protected from the avalanche. I heard rumbling telling me to pick up the pace.

I almost ran seeing that the snow was around fifty feet away from me. I saw an opening and quickly went in. Luckily the cave was big enough so I went towards the end where I would be safe from the snow by a bit. In a minute the entrance of the cave was blocked and it became dark.

"Lumos." I muttered and a ball of light floated over my head. I was becoming a bit tired and the last time I looked at the sky it was evening that was four hours ago meaning it was night time and I started at lunch. I made the ball of light follow me as I looked for stones and wood to make a campfire. I was able to make a round campfire but there wasn't any wood. I took a boulder that was dry and transfigured it to a decent piece of wood that was big enough to last through the night. I used the fire spell before opening my bag. I took the least tasty but fulfilling can of food which was broccoli.

I noticed that there wasn't any plate. I shrugged and held the can over the fire with the floating charm that way the food wouldn't be frozen and decently cook. After the can started to become a bit orange I took it out and opened it with the teeth from Drakun and Nightlock. I had the ability to mix two if my forms so I made Nightlock's teeth stronger and sharper with Drakun's. Seeing that the food was now open I looked inside the bag for a spoon and found one. It was plastic but I didn't care. I ate the food quietly before using the can to hold a cup full of snow. After it melted and all the germs were gone I drank it.

Seeing that I was going to sleep here for the night I decided to see how big the cave was and if there was any other exit. The avalanche has most likely destroyed the trial that was in front of the cave. So if I just walked out then I could fall to my death. The cave was pretty big and it had damp smell to it. Some of the rocks and a bit of the walls were damp telling me water was nearby. It can't be from the snow since this part of the cave was a bit too deep in. The only other option was that there was an entrance at the back. I sighed and decided that was enough exploring before going back to the floor. I wasn't able to look at the contents of the bag properly so I decided to do that now.

There was a variety of canned food but there was only enough to last me around a week. I frowned the food took too much space in the bag. I knew that there may be a point where I can't use my magic so it was best to use my magic to my advantage while I have it. I shrunk every single can of food and put an enchantment on them that way if I touched it the item would grow back to its size. Beside the cans of food was a water bottle. The muggle version that was metal and long. Seeing that those were the only things in the bag I decided to add some things that would help me survive. I took two stones and tried the out to see if they could catch sparks. When it worked I put them in the bag since there may be a time where I can't use my magic to light a fire or do simple stuff. I yawned and decided it was time for me to go to sleep. After putting everything back and the lock charm was activated I used the bag as a pillow. I stared at the fire before slowly falling asleep.

******Line break******

Now as our hero sleeps back at the Potter Manor Lily, James, and Alex just came from a very big party. It was very important to attend being the heroes of the Light and all. Alex was pretty bored while staying there but that quickly disappeared when his best friend from the Honourable house of Weasley, Ron came. They made fun of Draco Malfoy and teased him. Draco couldn't do anything since he had to hold himself with the political and traditional ways. Draco was only able to say some words before be called by his father.

So Draco Malfoy did not have a great time at the party but let us go back to the Potters. The Potters are known to be the perfect family with wealth, power, and happiness but soon that image may become a bit tainted. Magic crackled evilly waiting for that time to come. She can be kind and nourishing but to neglect a child that has her gift is vile. The so called light may be dark. There is only grey no dark or light.

Alex was telling his parents about what he did at the party telling them that he had a great time. His mom smiled at him proudly and happy seeing that her son had a great time. He needed all the care and love they could give to prepare him for the hard times that would come. Of course she has forgotten about her other son but a mother will always have a feeling about their children whether they are known or forgotten. Right now she was feeling worried, worried for Harry who was doing a dangerous test that could cost his life but she didn't know that. So Lilly Potter was confused on why she was feeling worried but that certain emotion went away quickly when her husband said something funny.

James for some certain reason was feeling proud. Yes he was proud of his son Alex but some of that pride wasn't directed at him but at someone else. He tried to find where it was being directed but when he would grasp it to identify the person it would slip away like a fish on land. He was becoming frustrated and tired so he decided to figure it out in the morning when his mind was more awake.

Alex felt like there was something missing and there was this big hole in his heart. That hole in his heart has been there for a while and Alex tried to fill it up with anything but it seemed to just make it bigger. His mood dampened a bit but he quickly covered it up with a smile. He was confused why he was feeling fear and sadness for someone. When he tried to find out who it was for the person seemed to blur as if there was a block. He decided to tell his parents more about it in the morning. They might know the answer. What the Potters didn't know was that if they just asked the family portraits why they were feeling this way then they may have found the answer. The portraits watched the family sadly and imagined little Harry with them smiling and laughing but it seemed they couldn't. The damage was already done.

The three all gave big yawns before going upstairs, changing, washing up, before going into blissful sleep. The house was peaceful and quite. Up at the attic Sirius, Remus, Tria, and Jake were sleeping quietly. Tria had transformed the sofas into beds for the two before going to sleep. Before they were sleeping there was another item inside the package. Tria picked it up before it glowed and floated out of her hand. The item was transparent like glass. As it floated it grew bigger and the four saw that it was a screen of some sort. A message appeared on the screen.

_To make sure that you do not worry and call the Aurors we have given you a screen that would allow you to see what your friend or family member is going through. The person will not hear or see you but you will see everything they do or say._

Slowly the words disappeared before light started to appear on the screen like mist. After a few minutes they saw Harry at the base of a mountain that was very intimidating. They watched as he opened the letter and gasped when the sign told them which mountain it was. Mt. Everest is known to every wizard and muggle. It was a force of nature to be reckoned with but what the muggles did not know that the mountain was also enchanted. Magical creatures lived there, ancient spells were everywhere, and it was also known to be where wizards go and hike. Some return but others don't. The ones that never returned either got lost, died, and eaten.So you can understand the worry they were feeling for Harry. They watched as he climbed the mountain with difficulty.

They never took their eyes of the screen and only got up to use the bathroom or to eat. Tria screamed when Harry had to find cover to protect him from the avalanche while the boys paled at the sound of the monster. Tria being the mother she was watched her son until he fell asleep. Only then did she eat and go to sleep. Today has been an eventful day at the manor but somewhere far away someone was thinking deeply to themselves.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore strongest light wizard known in the wizard world was sitting in his room at Hogwarts. The portraits and Fawkes were all sound asleep. Fawkes would make small noises once in a while. The little magical items were not buzzing and whirring making strange noises. The place was silent as if the entire world was asleep. The forbidden forest seen from the window looked dark and intimidating. The castle was silent even Peeves wasn't doing anything nasty. Why was the school silent? It was silent because the world was feeling that something important was happening, something that would make history. This type of silence has only happened a few times. An example of the time would be when the dark lord attacked the Potters.

Dumbledore was wondering what had put this silence to the magical world. He has searched and thought of possibilities but none seemed to fit or feel right. He went through his memories trying to find the reason why this was happening. He had only experienced one silence like this and that was when Tom attacked James, Lily, and Alex. What Dumbledore didn't know that all the magical creatures were feeling the silence affects.

They knew what this meant and they have waited thousands of years for the time to come again. What does the silence mean you may ask? This silence meant a wizard, mage, or creature has been marked by magic herself and is slowly going towards their duty.

This silence meant that someone has come that would put the balance back and bring the old times once again. This meant that creatures would live in freedom, goblins would be given rights, and lastly they would be treated as they have thousands of years ago, with respect and dignity. Someone has come that would bring back Avalon. Merlin's heir was here.

******Line break**** I was planning on stopping here but then decided to let it go on.**

Harry was unaware of all that was happening. Of the whispers of the magical creatures that spread the word that Merlin's heir was on the way of bringing Avalon. Harry woke up and yawned. He got up and winced at how sore his body was from sleeping on the ground. The fire was long gone and all that remained of the wood was ashes. He ate another can of broccoli before taking out his water bottle. He put as much snow as he could in it making sure that there was at least three centimeters of air in it. The sun melted a bit of the snow to allow light in. He put everything in the backpack making he didn't leave anything before going towards the back of the cave. There was a bit of light for him to be able to see but that was enough with his eyesight.

Harry walked carefully and cautiously. You never know when a part of the floor could fall by some spell. He was weary and kept himself alert at all times. He reached the back of the cave that was a dead end. He didn't panic or become confused instead he tapped onto the rock to see of it was strong. It was a bit but there was a small layer of weakness on it too from years of breaking down. To open it the best way would be to use his pestle instead of the explosion spell that could cause the cave to collapse. Harry tapped on the rock lightly looking for a weak ringing.

After finding it he hit it with a small amount of strength. The rock cracked. He tried again and a small opening came. Harry made the hole become larger. After five minutes of hitting there was a big enough hole to fit him. He went in and saw that he was in a part of the mountain. The rocks here were rough and hard to break through after many years of hardening. He looked around his surroundings and saw that if he falls it would be a long way down into the blackness.

Going up seemed to be the only way out of the mountain right now. There a few ledges that he could use to help him climb. He took out the rope and tied it around himself before attaching one of the hooks to the end. That way it was a grappling hook. He looked for a strong hold and swung the rope three times before aiming at it. On his third try the hook was in place. Harry tested its strength before using his arms to pull him up. At this moment he was feeling glad that he practiced on climbing ropes up instead of down. Down was pretty easy but you needed strength and muscle to go up.

He made sure to keep his breath even and used it as a beat when he pulled himself up. As he was halfway through he was becoming a bit breathless so he took a minute break to regain his strength. He continued climbing and when he reached the ledge he took off the hook and threw it one again. This became a sort of routine for him. Throw the rope, climb, retrieve, and throw again. He was slowly becoming exhausted and no one blamed him. This type of climbing was difficult and it was pushing his energy and strength. His arms hurt and his palms were aching but he continued on.

As he climbed Harry looked for openings that would lead him back outside. When he felt like he was about to fall it was as if heaven had heard his prayer. He found an opening it was pretty small but that was quickly fixed. He went in but froze.

******Line break******

Laying there in a pouncing position was a sphinx. Sphinxes were known to give riddles and tough ones at that. Its body was one of a lion with its sharp claws to its tail but it had the head of a woman. She smiled at me somewhat pleasantly before saying,

"I'll let you pass if you answer my riddle but fail I attack. If you remain silent then I will let you go back the way you came unscathed." She said sweetly. I nodded,

"May I please here the riddle then tongue tier." I said. It was a formal greeting to sphinxes and to have them as an alley can put you at a tremendous advantage. She seemed shocked before smiling eerily. It sort of reminded of the Cheshire cat in the book Alice and Wonderland.

_A man and a woman were driving their car when it broke down._

_The man decided to go and get help from a gas station a few miles back. _

_He made sure nobody was in the car, rolled all the windows up, and locked all the doors._

_He went off, but when he came back his wife was dead, and there was a stranger in the car._

_No physical damage was done to the car so how did the stranger get in?_

I asked her if she could repeat the riddle again and she did. I sat down and started to think. The car broke down and the man left it all secure. The wife was dead and there was a stranger in the car but there wasn't any damage to the car. How did the stranger get in? I thought to myself and searched through all the books I read for an answer. The wife was dead but it wasn't told if she died by an item but for the person to go in with the item it would cause damage. That would mean the wife died from a natural cause. It can't be a disease but the only option would be if the stranger wasn't really a stranger at all! I got up smiling and exclaimed,

"The stranger didn't get in at all the mother died from childbirth and the stranger is the child." I said. The sphinx smiled before moving aside.

"You have passed my test." She said. I walked until I was beside her.

"Thank you for the riddle tongue tier, we may we meet again when peace runs through the world and creatures live in freedom." I said before taking the exit. It felt great to be outside again and see the sun. I looked down and saw that I climbed a pretty large amount of the mountain. I guess the inside of the mountain looks smaller than the outside. I was up by forty feet which was good but I also remembered that there was a creature waiting for me. From the sound of that roar it could be anything fierce.

I sighed and started walking on the trail. I was making slow progress since I was walking in the middle of a snowstorm. The wind was harsh and the snow was falling heavily that I was hardly able to see what was in front of me. This put me at a dangerous situation. I pulled my clothes tighter and closer for warmth. My hood was up but my ears still turned a bit pink from the cold. My breath showed in front of me.

This storm wasn't natural or else the spells would've kept me warm. No this storm was conjured. I used some spells that would protect me from the weather but it only worked slightly. I decided to use runes and it added a bit more heat to my clothing. I sighed in relief and tried to walk as fast as I could. The storm was slowing down my progress but I wasn't going to give up not when I reached so far. I felt the storm taunting me as it increased. They were mocking me and using their magic to make me give up.

I felt anger but calmed myself down. If I want to pass I'll have to do it with a clear head. I noticed that the snow was actually clinging to me and turned into ice. They wanted me to get frostbites and die by freezing to death. I imagined fire burning and roaring into life and surrounding me but never touching me, fire protecting me from the weather and cold. I didn't really practice with my elemental powers but I practiced on basic things like calling the element.

A fire tornado surrounded me and cleared the path for me. I ran as the fire became a sort of bubble. I turned and stopped short. The path stopped and there was a large piece of flat ground. It was sort of like someone smoothed out this part of the mountain but that wasn't what stopped me.

A black dragon that was the size of an apartment was curled and sleeping. Once I stepped onto the flat land it woke up. Its eyes were a honey gold as it stared at me. After a minute it started to growl at me but I didn't move. I wasn't frozen in fear I was observing the beast. Dragons were thought to be dangerous and highly predatory. In the book that talked of the old times Merlin was a dragon lord. A dragon lord has the ability to speak with them. The person's soul and the dragons are brothers. The dragon didn't advance towards me but he moved his tail.

He was still curled up but his head was up and staring at me intently. He got up but I noticed that he didn't put one of his feet on the ground. It was his right back leg and when he put it down he quickly lifted it back up. I walked towards him but stopped short when he gave another deep growl. My guess was that there was something stuck on his foot that's causing him pain. _I can't advance him like that. He'll think I am going to hurt him. He has the right to think that for dragons have been hunted and "tamed". Before when it was the time of Avalon they were respected for their wisdom and were able to roam the land freely._ I thought.

I got an idea and hoped it would work. I bowed towards the dragon and waited. He had to make the first move if he allowed me to come near him. I stayed still and waited. I felt his breath brush my hair but I didn't panic. I kept looking at the ground. Dragons know how to speak English no matter what the wizards think now a day. They just keep quiet for it would make the wizards hunt them even more.

******Line break**** **

"What is Harry doing?" Sirius asked as he watched him bow down to the dragon and stay in that position. Tria and Jake smiled knowing that their son realised the importance of the dragons.

"He's showing respect towards him." Jake answered as the dragon stretched its neck and studied Harry. Harry didn't panic and stayed still.

"Why?" Remus asked as the dragon breathed on him. Harry's hair moved a bit.

"Dragons are known for their knowledge and wisdom. They hold great power but keep it hidden or else they'll get unwanted attention. To have a dragon that teaches you and gives you its wisdom is the highest honor you could get from them and all the magical creatures." Tria explained. The four went back to watching the screen to see what would happen next.

******Line break******

"_You are very different from the rest little one. For a thousand years no one has bowed since the time of Merlin. What are you doing here at the mountain where the climate is incredibly harsh?" _A deep voice rumbled. It sounded ancient and powerful.

"I am at this mountain because I have a trail. This trial of mine proves if I deserve a seat in the Le Fay academy. I would not have bothered you if you were not along the path I must take. I've noticed that you have an injured foot and if you wish I can see what the problem is. I promise on my magic that if I go back my word on only seeing and tending to your wound then you may kill me." I said. I kept quite waiting for his answer.

"_Very well little one I hold you to your oath." _He said. I sighed in relief and smiled towards him. I walked towards him and he showed me the wound. It was something really small maybe a porcupine's quill, No that can't be it. The item was purple with an outline of grey. From the looks of the deadly color it was most likely poisonous. Gripped the needle making sure the tip didn't touch me. I slowly pulled it out and put painless spells on the skin that way he won't feel pain. When it was I looked around for some plants. I saw the herbs I would need that would be an antidote to the basic type of poisons. I made it into mush with a bit squishing and some snow. I slowly applied it to the wound and felt him shudder a bit. I washed my hands with a bit of the water from my bottle. Seeing that I was done he examined my work. He gave a hum that seemed to make the ground vibrate.

"_Your healing skills need some work on it but you have done it well. What is your name little one?" _He asked. I smiled and said,

"Harry Potter sir, may I ask why you are here. I thought dragons live someplace warm like inside a volcano but you are on the coldest mountain." I said as I sat in front of him.

"_Well little one the headmasters of the school have asked me if I could wait here and test someone to see if they are worthy enough to go to the academy. They told me that the person would be tested and that roar you heard that caused the avalanche was from me. I roared so there would be avalanche. I asked the headmasters if I could add a bit of tests for the person and they agreed. You have done well Merlin's heir. You deserve the seat at the academy now all that's left for you to do is go up the trial once again where you will meet the last test of the first part."_ He said staring at me. I met his gaze showing no fear.

"I thank you. Your words have taught me some things. The tests you've given me have also taught me that everything isn't what it seems. I do wish to meet you again Krathurn." I said. The dragon reared his head back in shock.

"_What did you call me little one?" _He asked. I was worried that I did something wrong.

"I called you Krathurn is that not your name?" I said confused. He chuckled and it sounded like two boulders crashing into each other.

"_A dragon can only be named by a dragon lord. I was born after Merlin's passing so I have been nameless till now. It seems that you hold the rare gift of speaking to us brother. I thank you for the name. It does suit me very well with my black scales." _He said. I smiled nodding and bid him farewell before going up on the trial. The storm was gone but the path was covered in rune circles and ice.

Rune circles are like circles of power. If a person goes in one the circle would be activated and it would do its purpose based on the type of runes. The first rune circle heals you so I stepped in it and felt my energy come back to me. The second one lit you on fire so I avoided it by going on the edges. The last one though stripped you of your magic hourly which was horrifying. I avoided it completely by walking on the rock formations that was on the edge.

I saw a flight of stairs as I jumped down from a boulder. I sighed and climbed up the stairs and felt excitement course through me. I was done with the first task and all that was left was for me to go to the top. I smiled widely but that smile soon faded away when I turned around the next bend. A sign that said Le Fay academy pointed to a building. The building was burned down and the ashes were floating around. It tainted the sky that was beautiful white. I felt myself drop to my knees as tears welled up in my eyes. A few dropped to the ground making it a darker shade. The school couldn't be destroyed! Why else would they make me climb the mountain, risking my life, and pushing every limit I had? I gave a growl that was a mix of a roar and a whine. They must be testing me. I got up wiping my tears and walked pass the building. A saw another flight of stairs and went up with weariness.

I saw five people with their hoods up not letting me see their face. I walked cautiously and stood in front of them. The one in the middle that was a man from the way his body was shaped smiled at me. I waited patiently knowing that they were the headmasters of the school. The six of us stood there for what seemed to be two hours. I looked at them and they looked at me. We didn't say a word. When it was evening they finally spoke to me.

"You have passed the trials with great work and determination. The mountain held many dangers and you could've walked away anytime but you continued on. The dragon you named was wise and in pain. You did not do what others would do which meant attacking him. Your knowledge on runes has saved you. The last test was to test your faith and loyalty to us and never before have we seen such loyalty. I guess it comes with the blood of Gryffindor. Do not be alarmed we can see through the illusion you put on the rings. Lastly as you stood before us you waited patiently for us to talk to you when you would be most likely impatient to know if you entered or not. We welcome you to the Le Fay academy Mr. Potter." He said smiling brightly.

I smiled back and felt as if a great weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I passed the trials and was now a student to the school! I bowed to the headmasters,

"I thank you for taking me into your school headmasters. I think my family would want me to go back home now sir since they must be excited for me. If you do not mind can I please go home?" I asked respectfully. I heard a woman chuckle,

"It seems that there are some things we do not have to teach you. Yes you can go home now with a portkey." She said and handed me a can. I thanked her before disappearing in a flash.

So our hero has passed the test that was exhausting even with all the preparing he has done. Now as he appeared in a flash at the attic he was attacked by hugs and congratulations.

"You did it Harry! You passed the trials!" Sirius exclaimed while hugging him. His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek while his father patted him on the back. Remus have his godson a hug and whispered comforting words knowing that he was wishing his real parents saw him. Drinks were given they were non alcoholic of course and everyone celebrated Harry's accomplishment. Harry was truly happy right now. He smiled at his parents while they played Exploding Snap. The attic was full of life and happiness. Magic smiled down at the scene happy that her child finally got the happiness he deserved.

After an hour of laughs and jokes Harry was starting to get a bit tired and his family noticed this. They told him to go to bed and get some good night sleep. Harry wore his night clothes and washed himself up. He snuggled in his bed and fell asleep immediately when his head hit the pillow. His parents tucked him in while his uncles left the room quietly.

**Well that's a wrap! Sorry that it's not as big as the last one. I tried to add some things but there was hardly anything I could really add after the draft was written. Please do tell me what you thought of it! Also some ideas came from the book the prophesied one. I forgot the author's name but it mostly came from that book so the credit goes to the person! Don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**~Percyjacksonfan4life **


	4. Chapter 4 No it's a T-Rex!

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the book. This one may be pretty long since a lot of stuff happens in this chapter. This chapter is going to be about to be a week in the timeline. I'll try to make it as interesting as it could be and this chapter is also going to be where Daphne and Harry meet each other once again. This time they actually talk although maybe not as much as you guys would like but hey they're going to get there slowly. Also the trial was supposed to be in February instead of March. On with the chapter!**

So Harry passed the trial to enter Le Fay. This put him in a good mood for the entire month. His parents were glad that he was now always happy since there were rarely any happy moments in his life. It was still February but nearing the end of the month and there was still a nice layer of snow in Godric's Hallow making the place look magical. Children were playing outside with the snow while their parents watched over them. Harry always loved this season for two reasons. The first was that the scenery was beautiful and always brightened up his mood while the second was that he could go outside.

His parents realised that the Potters don't really stay in the house anymore in this season. Instead they stayed at a cottage that was in Russia. For Harry it meant going outside and having fun. He did his studies first as always before going outside. Godric watched the child happily but also sadly. He was glad that Harry was happy since he was always working hard and hardly relaxing. Right now Harry was doing the last finishing touches to his notes about what he learned from his mentor. This time they talked about how a mage uses their magic with hand movements and their mind. Muggles could only use 10% of their brain power, wizards can use 17% but mages can use their full capacity if they try. That was how wandless magic came to them easily along with the other branches of magic.

Harry put away all the items in his trunk before taking a bag. In the bag he put his lunch and the bottle of hot chocolate that his mom made. His breakfast consisted of an egg salad with some tomatoes and cucumbers and juice. He opened his closet and took out dark clothes that would keep him warm. Even though the month was close to an end the place was still near the North Pole so all the snow would melt in mid March. He wore the black jeans a black half sleeved shirt that was on top of the white full sleeved shirt. His shoes were boots that reached up to his knees. They had small heels that helped you walk through the snow. After combing his hair and putting on his black coat with a brown scarf Harry left the house. Before closing the door Harry took his skates that were hanging on hook beside the door.

******Line break******

I pulled the collar of my coat to reach my neck. Snow was falling lightly as I walked towards the lake. Godric's Hallow had this really big lake where people always skated on at this time of the month. Kids were making snow mans and having snow balls fights. Parents talked to each other while watching the children.

"Hey Raiden you up for a small snowball fight?" A kid named Andrew asked. Andrew was wearing a blue jacket with a yellow scarf that covered his mouth. He was covered in snow by building a fort. His cheeks were red and the mist kept appearing every time he breathed or talked. I smiled and looked at my watch to see if I had time. Seeing that I had around fifteen minutes before my lesson started I walked towards him dropping my things on a nearby bench. The entire town knows me as Raiden the kid who always visits with his uncle at this time of the year. I came up with the idea a few years ago and asked my parents if it was alright. They agreed and always told me to be careful. When parents asked where were mine I always told them that they were away at a business expedition.

I went over to Andrew and soon a snow ball fight began. I had great fun but when I saw that I needed to go I told Andrew. He complained but when I ruffled his hair and told him that I'll play again sometime later his face lit up. The parents always thought of me as a good role model for their children. I always played with them and helped them with their studies if I had the time. Every kid here thought of me as a big brother. They were my family in some way.

I walked towards the lake and many people said hello as I passed by. I greeted them back and helped Mrs. Aiden carry her groceries to her house. She was pretty old and I never mind helping her.

"Why don't you come inside for a bit Raiden?" she asked as I set the last bags of food on the table. I smiled up at her. She was like my grandma with her grey hair, wrinkled face, and kind smile always inviting me in.

"I would love to Mrs. Aiden but if I do then I'll be late for skating. Maybe next time I'll stay." I said. She frowned at me,

"How many times have I told you to call me Becky or grandma Raid?" she said using the nickname she made while her hands were on her hips. I laughed,

"I lost count. See you Mrs. Aiden." I said before leaving. In the corner of my eye I saw her shake her head while smiling. In five minutes I was at the lake where few people were skating. I took a deep breath and put my stuff on a bench. I sat down and started to untie my boots before putting on my skates. They were nothing just hand me downs I brought from a store with the money I saved. I smiled as I watched a little kid learn how to skate with joy. Some kids were getting off of the lake since their cheeks were really red and they seemed tired. I saw a girl my age in a white jacket with a red skirt popping out in the bottom. I smiled and went towards her direction. I loved to skate since it felt like you were gliding or flying. It also gave you a nice rush.

"Hey Amy, how's everything?" I said as I reached her side and stopped. Amy was a girl with a height that reached up to my chin. She had dirty blonde hair with green eyes. There were splotches of freckles on her nose making her look somewhat cute. I met Amy when I was seven and it was my first time skating. She helped me a bit and soon we became good friends. Her mom was in the championships for being the best and came in second place. Amy decided to follow her footsteps.

I was her partner that helped her practice with her routine or moves. Her mom of course tested me and saw that I had potential even though I was a bit wobbly first. After four years I started to reach the level of Amy's. We always had this competition to see who could be better.

"I'm doing fine but you're late." She said smiling at me. Slowly we circled around the lake as a warm up and get familiar with our surroundings. I sighed and let my skates take me to where I wanted to go. My hair was becoming messier as the wind touched it.

"Yea sorry about that, Andrew wanted me to play with him for a while. I also had to help Mrs. Aiden with her groceries." I said. She nodded accepting my apology. We circled the lake twice before doing some spins. Skating did have its advantages. It made you somewhat graceful and made your legs a bit stronger while increasing your balance.

Mrs. Wilson Amy's mom came towards us on her skates. She wasn't that old only around thirty two but she seemed to be twenty seven. She had this orange tinted blonde hair that went well with those green eyes. Her skin was pale but not too pale for it to look unhealthy. She was wearing a dark blue coat that reached her knees and underneath that she had a dress that was similar to Amy's. Mrs. Wilson tried so many times to make me call her Samantha but I always refused saying it was impolite.

"Hello Raiden it's good to see you again after so long. Now this is the routine. You and Amy will circle the lake twice. After that you'll slowly do a figure eight while curving gracefully I'll teach you how to do that. Then you do a triple lox if not then a two lox. Here comes the tricky part. I want to start teaching you two a part where Raiden has to carry you Amy. If he's strong enough than its safe but if not that's fine. We'll do that for today." She said. Both of us nodded and did as she told us. I was able to do a triple lox but Amy did a two lox.

We stopped and Mrs. Wilson told me how I should carry Amy. First I tried just picking her up from the ice. Slowly I was able to pick her up over my head. I had no difficulty since the mountain climb was much more difficult and made me have new limits. Mrs. Wilson was happy with this and taught Amy how to help me balance her while she was in the air. After that we learned new moves and started to practice on these moves.

As we practiced I saw three people coming towards us. Two of them were kids while the third was an adult woman. I observed them and noticed that they had an obnoxious attitude. I heard Amy groan and looked at her questioningly.

"Those three are this other group that's also training for the competitions. The kids are Trina and Blake and they're the most annoying kids I've known. They came here around last summer that's why you don't know them. Mom has this kind of rivalry with the lady." She whispered as they came towards us. I nodded and looked at them. They stopped just a few centimeters away from us. Amy glared at the girl while I just stared at the boy.

"Well, well, it seems you finally got your daughter a partner Samantha." The woman sneered. Mrs. Wilson answered calmly,

"He is not Amy's partner but he's been helping her train for many years. He is actually able to catch on quickly with only four years of practice. He only comes in the winter with his uncle and the boy's name is Raiden." She said.

"Then why don't I test him to see how good he is with my own son. It'll show him on what he needs to improve on." She said coldly. Soon we ended up at one side of the lake while the rest was space for our demonstration. Blake went first and I have to say he did have skill but he also needed to improve how his moves flow. If your flow is good then you get better marks. Blake smiled smugly towards me while moving aside. I went to the edge of the lake and started to skate. I circled the lake twice gaining some speed. I lifted my leg and did a figure eight making sure to keep my leg straight but also make the curves smooth. Next I did a triple lox before doing a two lox. After that I spun around and around with my entire body straight before slowly going into a crouch.

I grabbed the tip of my left skate as I spun. I felt myself go faster before I slowly went back up and slowed down. My head was a bit dizzy but I was able to go back to Amy's side.

Before the lady could say anything I heard clapping behind me. We turned around and saw an old man skating towards us. His hair was the color grey like storm clouds and he was pretty tall for his age. He looked between old and young somehow. His smile was infectious and I found myself smiling back.

"Marvelous! That was well done even though it was simple. You made sure to add a flow or in other words grace as you skated. The spin wasn't pushed at all you let the speed gain by itself and the jumps were timed perfectly allowing you to gain your balance before doing another." He said complimenting on my performance.

"Thank you sir my name is Raiden and what yours?" I said politely. The man laughed making him looking younger than he was.

"Call me Mr. Bourdeau and I'm a retired figure skater. I was in the championships and won first place for being the best skater there ever was in this generation but I retired to relax and to get away from the fame." He said explaining while taking out his hand. I smiled and shook his hand. Amy gasped at his introduction and looked at the man with a starry look. I looked at her amused and nudged her shoulder. She started to stutter,

"I-It's n-nice to meet you sir." She said. Introductions were given before Mr. Bourdeau turned towards me,

"You hold a large amount of potential and I'll like to teach you a bit more about figure skating." He said. I shook my head taking his offer.

"When can we start sir?" I asked. He smiled and said,

"We could start right now if your teacher allows you to." He said looking at Mrs. Wilson. She just chuckled and made a shooing motion towards me. I smiled at her grateful before following Mr. Bourdeau. The lake was divided into two parts one where Amy and the two would skate. The other half was for me and Mr. Bourdeau.

"Ok first I want to see how fast you can skate in this half of the lake. Don't slow down just let your energy go." He said. I nodded and did as he told. At first I was going slowly but with a few pushes I was gliding.

******Line break**** **

Mom allowed me to take a break since Raiden and I been practicing for a long time. I was drinking a cup of hot chocolate on the bench with mom. The twins were practicing simple movements and they were having a bit of difficulty working together. I smiled before turning towards where Raiden was training. He was skating pretty fast around the lake while his mentor was watching him with calculating eyes.

Mr. Bourdeau said something and Raiden skated beside him. They spoke a little bit before Raiden went back to skating but this time he was doing what seemed to be a routine. It was a mix of ours and some new things. I watched him as his hair blew in the wind and his breath show in front of him. He closed his eyes for two seconds in mid skate before doing a triple lox. He soon got his famous crooked grin on as he stood beside his teacher. I couldn't help myself but be drawn to his eyes and how happy he was. The color black also made his figure much more noticeable.

"I think you're slowly falling for him Amy." Mom said. I blushed and protest,

"I am not falling for him! We're just good friends plus he's only here for the season." I said. Mom just laughed and shook her head. I went back to practicing but I would sometimes look at Raiden who was having a great time.

******Line break******

Mr. Bourdeau has been training me for two hours and my curfew was nine. Right now it was becoming six. Mr. Bourdeau made me stay in a certain stance and corrected my position. We did this with every position before making up a routine. It was a bit advance but I didn't mind. It gave me a challenge and I loved challenges.

"I think that's enough for today Raiden. Come back at two tomorrow." He said before leaving. I nodded and went to the bench where my things were being held. I untied the laces and put back my boots on before eating drinking some hot chocolate. I ate my lunch when Mr. Bourdeau gave me a break. In the corner of my eye I saw Amy and Mrs. Wilson come towards. After finishing my drink I packed away my things in my bag. The twins left around half an hour ago.

"So how was your training Raiden?" Amy asked as we walked towards the town.

"It was good and I learned some new things from my teacher. He taught me some stances that were a bit difficult. What about you?" I said turning towards her. Her scarf covered her cheeks and mouth from the cold.

"Oh well my mom taught me some moves she used when she was my age but other than that it was the usual." She said shrugging. We talked about random things and sometimes laughed at a joke. I said goodbye to them as I headed to the direction where my "uncle" lived. I used the shadows to allow me to sneak into the house with the passageway from the backyard.

I laid my things on the floor beside my bed before taking some clothes for a nice hot shower. The warm water felt good after staying in the cold for so long. I did my usual routine before putting my clothes on. I looked at the mirror and saw that I changed a bit from last time. My hair was darker if possible and much more messy but silky in a way. My eyes color seemed to darken and my face got much sharper. My cheekbones became defined better and somehow my skin was still soft with all the work I've done. I sighed and dried my hair before going to my room.

I cleaned up my room that had a bit of a mess. Papers were all over the place on my desk so I put them in the correct order before storing them in my trunk that had a cupboard that held all of my notes. I went to the potions and turned on a cauldron. I was trying to find a way to alter the wolf bane potion since the natural born can't use it. If they use it they can keep their sanity but there were some side effects. They became much more tired and grouchy so I was hoping to find the solution to that. If I do find it I can sell it at a reasonable price for them that can fit their budget.

I had a list of items that made the potion much worse or there weren't any effects at all. I had twenty possibilities on my list and only five were not crossed out. I opened a vial of the wolf bane potion and poured it into the cauldron. After that I started adding certain items. My clothes were getting dirty but I didn't mind. I added some fairy dust but nothing happened so I tried a dragon's heart but that caused the potion to explode. I coughed and fanned the air in front of me. After using a spell to make the smoke clear away I looked at the damage around the room. There wasn't much damage just some scorch marks. It would have been worse if I hadn't put protection charms and barriers on the shelves and items.

"Harry where are you?" My uncles called. I coughed some more before saying,

"I'm here in the potions compartment of my trunk. You guys can come down if you want." I said. After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming down. Soon my two uncles were looking at my lab. Sirius gave a whistle at the damage.

"What happened in here?" Remus asked. I smiled as I used spells to make the scorch marks go away.

"Oh a cauldron blew up but the damage wasn't that big. I was trying to find a way to alter the wolf bane potion that way it would help the natural borns." I said and made two chairs appear. My uncles sat down while Remus asked once again,

"Natural borns?" he said. I coughed once more before downing a potion that cleared up all the smoke in your lungs.

"Natural borns are werewolves who are born from two victims that were bitten. The potion actually makes the conditions for them worse so I'm trying to find a way that would make it useful to them without any side effects. So far I've been unsuccessful but I'm getting close." I explained. I turned off the cauldron before taking several vials out of my supply closet. I put them in two packages. One was marked before and after while the other said during.

I piled one box over the other before tying them with a string. Seeing that my work was done I handed Remus the package before sitting on a stool that I summoned. Remus looked at the package questioningly,

"What's this Harry?" he said reading what I wrote on the boxes. I smiled,

"Those two packages contain vials that will help you before, after, and during your werewolf state. I discovered that you can make the wolf bane potion also be a potion that helps you in your weak state after or before you're about to transform. It just needed some beetles' juice that actually contains a large amount of energy and is a soother of pain. Though I had to make the potion less powerful for it to work so now you won't be tired or in pain before or after you transform. I'm planning on notifying the potions department when I get older of my discovery. For now I'm going to keep it as a secret since there are ways on making the potion much more useful and helpful than it is already. I made these for you since I've read how tiring and painful the transformation can be. When your supply runs out just tell me and I'll be able to make a new batch." I explained. Remus looked at me shocked before hugging me in gratitude. I just smiled.

"So what else have you've been doing Harry other than making new discoveries that can change the world?" Sirius asked. I chuckled at how he phrased it.

"Well today I went skating with my friend Amy since I'm here partner that helps her practice her skills for the championships. After that I met a famous retired skater that told me would teach all that they knew so not much. What about you two what happened since the last time you guys visited?" I said. Sirius laughed loudly before saying,

"I swear Harry it seems that you have a much more exciting life then me and I'm an Auror! Nothing much has happened and the death eaters are being slowly caught but some that have high status are using their money to get away which angers us." He said. I turned towards Remus,

"Well my job has good pay so I was able to fix up my house a bit. The place is feeling much homier and soon you guys may be able to visit." He said. I smiled at him since he really deserved it.

"Anyways can we go back to your room Harry? I really don't like staying in here it reminds me of Severus." Sirius said shivering slightly. Remus and I teased him as we got up which made him grumble.

"Anyways we came here to take you to a restaurant as a proper celebration of being accepted into Le Fay. We would've done this earlier but we were busy." He explained. I smiled excited and looked inside my closet to find a set of clothing that was good for formal dining. I wanted it to be something formal, casual, and comfortable. I decided to wear a white buttoned up shirt with a black vest on top. My pants were the same black pants I wore today along with the boots. I used a spell to clean them from any dust and dirt it may have attracted.

Sirius looked at my outfit and nodded in satisfaction while I put on my watch before slipping my staff up my sleeve.

"You know your sense of fashion amazes me. You never really care what you wear but when it's an important occasion you wear and pick the right clothes." Remus commented. I just gave him my crooked smile as we walked outside the house. I told mom that I was going out with my uncles and would come back home safe. She just smiled and threatened Sirius to keep me safe.

"Why aren't you scolding and warning Remus?" he asked. Mom smiled at him sweetly before saying,

"Because I can trust him that he won't do anything rash." She replied.

"Touché Tria." Sirius said as Remus and I laughed. We walked out of the house and went towards the end of the town.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked. I said as I looked at the town that was now quite.

"We're going to France, Paris to be exact. We'll be eating at this restaurant that's name is the Le Belladonna. We're going to do side along apparition since you're with us." Sirius explained. I nodded since it was a good plan. When we were at the outskirts of the town we were about to apparat when I noticed two people were coming towards us. I warned them and we acted like we were walking out of the town.

"Hey Raiden, I didn't expect to see you this late!" Amy exclaimed as she came into view with her mom. I smiled at her pleasantly.

"Hey Amy, my two uncles and I are going out for dinner. One of them got a promotion at their job." I explained it wasn't really a lie since Uncle Remus got his promotion a year and a few months ago.

"Oh that's great! I finally get to see them. Which one is the one that always takes you here since your parents are always off on a business expedition or something like that?" She asked. Mrs. Wilson smiled and introduced herself to Sirius and Remus.

"Well I'm always with my uncle Sirius while my uncle Remus visits whenever he can." I said. The two nodded before Mrs. Wilson said,

"You must be really proud of him. He's such an athletic and smart boy. He makes an excellent partner with my daughter as the two skate. All the kids in the town see him as their role model and brother." She said while I blushed.

"Oh we are proud of him. Every day he gives us wonderful surprises." Remus said smiling at her kindly.

"Well we better not hold you any longer. It was nice meeting you two." Mrs. Wilson said before walking away with Amy. After they finally went into town Sirius transported us to Paris. Paris was beautiful with the night sky showing the stars and the Eiffel tower shining brightly. The delicious smell of food told me how hungry I was actually.

"So Raiden don't you think you forgot to tell us something?" Sirius said looking at me smirking. I put on a sheepish grin.

"I came up with a new identity a few years ago since James, Alex, and Lily don't stay in the manor when its winter. Instead they're at the cottage on Russia. So I used this to my advantage and go outside with me being the kid named Raiden that only comes when its winter." I explained as we walked. I looked around the city of love and I have to say the sights are pretty impressive. The architecture was new and elegant. Many families and couples passed by us talking in rapid French. I understood what they were saying since my Muggle studies consisted of French. My mentor also helped me improve my accent and pronunciation. So I was practically fluent in the language. Sirius chuckled before we entered into the restaurant that had the words "Le Belladonna" in cursive writing.

The walls were painted a rich red and lighting that was attached to it. The light was yellow like a candle's flame. There were a few chandeliers that hung on top of certain tables. The crystals shined against the light allowing some rainbows in the room. The wood was a rich brown that you find on the oldest tree in a forest. It was so dark that it almost looked black. The table covers were also red with cream outlining. There were napkins and glasses all ready. Sirius said his last name and we were led to a table. I raised my eyebrow as we sat down and looked at the menu.

"I didn't know that you already made reservations Sirius." I said as I looked at the several main dishes. They were all tasty and looked delicious. Paris really knew how to dine and make food.

"Well you kind of have to make reservations since this place is famous. So what do you guys plan on eating?" he said as he looked at several pictures.

"I plan on having the seafood dish with this sauce that looks delicious. What about you Raiden?" Remus said. I smiled it seemed that today we would be using my new identity,

"Well I think I'll have the rôti canard with the myrtille tarte gâteau." I said with my voice going thick with the accent as I said the French words.

"The what?" my uncles said. I laughed before saying,

"It's French. I said I wanted the roasted duck and the blueberry tart cake. You guys really should work on your French it's a great language."

"When did you learn French Harry?" Remus asked as I looked in the drinks section.

"The subject was in my muggle studies. I got frustrated with the accents and verbs but I soon got the hang of it. Godric helped me with my pronunciation and accent. I suggest you guys try the bouillabaisse." I explained before pointing at the dessert that was chowder soup.

"What are your orders?" the lady asked. She was wearing black clothing that went well with the makeup she was wearing though her lipstick was a bit too red.

"Ah yes Madame I would like to have the rôti canard and the myrtille tarte gâteau. These two will have the bouillabaisse for dessert while the one on my left will have the huître dish with the sour sauce. The one on my right would like jambon dish." I said in French. The Lady's eyes brightened as I spoke in French saying that our orders would come around half an hour. I nodded and said that for drinks I would like to have water while the other two would like red wine. My uncles looked at me questionigly when the lady left.

"What?" I said as a waiter came and poured some water in my glass while red wine in my uncles.

"What did you say. All I heard was gibberish with that heavy anccent of yours." Sirius said.

"Oh nothing just your orders. Since you didn't pick anything yet I ordered you the ham dish with the dessert I told you guys about." I explained. My uncles drank a bit of their wine and their eyes bulged.

"What did you order for us to drink Raiden." Remus said his voice sounded a bit raspy.

"I just ordered you two red wine why?" I asked curious.

"Nothing it just that we thought the drink wouldn't be that powerful but we'll get used to it slowly." Sirius said before taking another sip. I smiled before taking a drink of my water.

"So is anything interesting coming up?" I asked.

"Well there's this fromal gala that's coming up next Friday. It's mostly a gathering for all the important and powerful people. It's going to be dull but I have to go since I'm the last remaining member of the Black family other than my cousin but she got kicked out for marrying a muggle." He expalined. I listened with interest and got an idea.

"Hey Sirius can I go? The event holds a lot of opputunities that may become helpful in the future and it would help me go up the ladder in the Ministry." I said. My uncles looked at me curiously.

"What are you planning Harry?" Remus asked.

"Oh nothing just planning on gaining some powerful allies that would help some of my plans come into action. The families hold a lot of money but I won't have problem with money no my problem that people won't take a kid seriously. This is where my alllies come in they hold a large amount of influence on the Minsitry and that would help me greatly. Money is just a side along factor. If you have power most people would question but the money you hold gets you out of tricky sitiuations. An example of this would be the Malfoy family. Luicius was able to get away without any questioning on being a death eater because of his power and money. My plans may soon change that though but I don't want to hurt the family along the way." I explained. My uncles studied me and were about to say something when our main dish orders came.

The food smelled great and I was able to detect several spieces and flavours with my enhanced smell. We didn't talk for a few minutes since we were trying out the food. I heard a few moans come out of my uncles mouth as they tried the food. I smiled and ate my food but didn't moan like my uncles. The food was good but I didn't express it like my uncles.

"It seems that you have some big plans Harry. I just hope the Ministry would be able to adjust to them since the changes may become big and make the world a better place. I'll be by your side the entire way and I think Moony here would agree." Sirius said as he drank a bit of his wine. I laughed at Remus face as he glared at Sirius.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. My plan includes on how they will adjust and if those plans backfire I have back ups." I said before taking another bite out of my food while my uncles shook their head.

******Line break******

So Harry or Raiden in this case was having a great time dining with his uncles. They joked, laughed, and teased each other as they ate. The food was exquisite and was eaten slowly since they wanted to savor the richness of the flavours. But we haven't talked about the other Potters yet. Right now would be the best time to. So pass a few borders and countries the Potters were in Russia. To be exact they were in their cottage that was beside a mountain.

The weather was harsh and bitter but they have become used to it. Alex, James, and Lily were in the living room of their cottage where there was a roaring fire. Alex had a great time snowboarding down the mountain with his best friend who he invited. Ron was in bed tired from today's events. The three were drinking their hot chocolate welcoming the warmth that came along with it. Lily and James were sitting on arm chairs while Alex was sitting on top of a carpet in front of the fire. They were happy but they were all feeling that something was missing.

"I don't want to be the party pooper here but have any of you guys felt like something's missing for the past few days?" James asked as he set down his drink on a night table. His family looked at him in surprise.

"You've felt it too?" Lily said. James nodded while Alex got his thinking face on.

"I feel like my heart has a hole. I've had it for a while and I tried to fill it up but nothing works it just seems to get bigger." Alex said. The family sat there quietly trying to find the reason why their hearts were feeling sad.

"Maybe if we look at the family pictures the feeling would go away?" Lily suggested and the two agreed. So two big albums were bought out and three gathered around them wanting to see the pictures. The pictures were full of happiness and joy. But as the three went over pictures commenting on some of them the sadness seemed to just grow.

"Why do I feel like there's something wrong or missing with these pictures?" James commented. The two agreed with him and tried to figure out what was wrong with them but whenever they grabbed the answer it would slip away. The three became angry and gave up. They drank the last of their drinks before going to sleep. Magic laughed evilly. She was blocking their minds from reaching the answer. Her child would pick when the time was right for his parents to remember him. All she had to do was be patient and she had a large amount of patience.

So yes magic wasn't being fair with the Potters but you can't blame her. The Potters haven't been fair with their son so you can't really say she was being mean or harsh. All the magical creatures felt magic's mood and smiled evilly with her. Payback would come to them soon and when it did they would savor every single moment. So the wizard world was becoming a bit sadistic but it wasn't to the point where the world would become a battle zone. Now Harry shivered a bit feeling a chill but it wasn't that dreaded chill no it was the type of chill that made you wait in anticipation.

******Line break******

Dinner was delicious and full of fun. We played a few games as we ate. Right now we were just walking around the city looking at the sights. The buildings were different and seemed to pop out from every era which excited me as I talked about what the building may be made out of and when it was built. My uncles sat on a bench in a park while I went on a swing. I couldn't really go to a park in winter so I took it with delight every time the wind brushed past my face. My uncles joined with me and gave whoops of delight. Some of the muggles inventions are smart and can even keep wizards entertained. It's sad though that they are thought to be below us though. I plan on changing that slightly but that's one of my plans that will take time.

I let go in mid swing and landed on the ground in a crouch. My uncles did the same thing but they stumbled which caused me to laugh. They decided to take revenge by chasing me. Soon we were playing a game of tag where Sirius was it. He growled as I slip away from his hands that were just a few inches away from me. Remus decided to help me by throwing a snowball at him. And from tag we were having a snowball fight. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt when I hit Remus in the face.

We played for half an hour before resting on a bench. Our clothes were wet and our faces were red from the cold and laughing so hard. I poked Sirius and he poked me back Soon we were playing a poking game. Remus disengaged us with a smile on his face.

"Well that was fun. It's been a while since I've played like that." Sirius said as we looked at the stars in the sky. I pointed out some of the constellations and told them some of the stories behind each one. We used drying and warming spells for our clothes as we continued to walk.

"How about we go to the museum? It's the weekend so it won't close until eleven and right now it's nine." Remus suggested.

"Sure the museum holds interesting stuff from the past." I said and so we headed towards a tall museum that held the architecture of Greek and Roman. We went in and looked at the interesting stuff. There were pedestals that told us what the thing was and I explained to my uncles since they were in French. We went into the prehistoric times and imitated dinosaur roars trying to see whose roar was better. Parents looked at us amusingly while their kids giggled at us.

"That's a Sagittarius." My uncle said. I shook my head and said,

"No it's not it's a T-Rex!" I said and we soon got into an argument. Kids gawked at us and I almost laughed. I understood why they were staring though. Two seemingly old people were fighting over what type of dinosaur a skeleton was.

"You are both wrong. It's a baby raptor." Remus said. We both gave sheepish grin before going into the caveman exhibit. We quickly left when Sirius started to act like one of the caveman. Before Sirius could further embarrass Remus and me we both walked away from him. When he realised that we were a few feet away from him he finally stopped. I sighed in relief before leading them to the Greek section. It was pretty cool with the weapons and art that was made a long time ago. I told them stories about the items and the myths that were behind them but I knew the stories weren't myths.

"The Greeks were sure peaceful but they sure knew how to fight." Remus commented. I nodded and soon we went to the King Arthur exhibit. I looked at everything interesting and took pictures of the strange words on certain things. Some of letters may be spells or runes. There was a book that I was able to make a copy of after putting an illusion charm on me.

We left the museum when there was five minutes left till it closed. Sirius was commenting on some of the stuff while I corrected him about the things he was talking about. Remus was just watching us.

"So are you excited about going to Le Fay?" My godfather asked. I nodded,

"I wonder what they teach there. It may be a bit more advanced than all the other schools since all the people who come out of there are practically geniuses. The subjects may be interesting and I'll visit you guys whenever I can. I may not be able to tell you what they teach since the school is really secretive and the Ministry already tried to find out the schools secrets from a student but there were protection oaths. I'll send letters when I can. So you know how I'm doing." I said. They nodded and smiled at me. I returned the smiles as we apparated back to Godric's Hallow.

"So Sirius do you think you can take me to the gala that's coming up on Friday?" I asked. Sirius got a thoughtful face on.

"Sure you could be my distant cousin Raiden but what should be your last name?" he said. I smiled as a name came up in my mind,

"How does Raiden Blade sound?" I asked. My uncles laughed,

"That sounds perfect so I'll pick you up at six thirty. The party starts at six but we would go fashionably late." He said getting that mischief glint in his eye. I laughed while Remus shook his head. We soon reached the manor and I walked up to the door while they watched me from the gate. I waved them goodbye as I went into the house.

I sighed before taking off my shoes and used the passageway that took me to my room. My mother gave me a kiss on the cheek in greeting. I told them what my uncles and I did. They laughed when I told them of the argument. I yawned and mom sternly told me to go to sleep. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before I pulled the curtains to cover the windows. After turning off the light I went to bed.

******Line break******

I rubbed my eyes and yawned before heading towards the washroom with some clothes. I looked at the mirror. My hair was sticking up all over the place and my eyes seemed tired. I gave another yawn as I turned on the shower. The cold water gave me a nice wake up call. I used the shampoo and lathered my hair. After my body was clean I turned off the shower and dried myself. I noticed that I became a bit taller maybe two inches. I smiled before putting on my clothes. I went outside and did my stretches before doing my daily exercises.

The air was still cold but I didn't mind. After running around I did push ups, sit ups, jumping jacks, and some yoga. Now that I was alert I went back inside and found mom left me a plate of food. This time it was pancakes with blueberry and raspberries. I ate the food and drank my orange juice before washing the plates.

I went upstairs to my room and opened the textbooks to start studying. I no longer had to study French or History along with Geography. I did my Math, Science, and English. After that I took the books that were grade six levels in the wizard world. I just had five pages left in each book. With my studies away I turned towards Godric who was smiling down at me.

"You are almost done learning all that I know of to be a mage. Le Fay will go into detail of what I taught you. I only gave you outlines of the subjects now let's start with how we use our magic with our minds and hand movements.

Mages use hand movements to point out which object they want to use. It helps them like how wizards use their wands to point at certain things. You do just that and imagine what the item should do. In the old days there were incantation and spells. The words would be in Gaelic a language that has been forgotten by wizards long ago. Mages learn how to read the language and pronounce it. It can take you days or weeks to get a certain spell written in Gaelic down.

With mind it is much more different. Instead of saying the spell all you have to know is what the spell does. If you know what it does then you can imagine a certain object doing it. Say for example to use the spell that would make the cleaning supplies clean without any manual movement is hard to control. Why because controlling several items takes a large amount of concentration and energy. But if you know the spell, how to pronounce it, and what it does then it'll be easy.

It's hard to explain this but say you imagine the broom standing up straight and start sweeping up the dust then it may work. You have to make sure that is all the broom will do so when all the dust is swept away it would go back to where it was originally. You also need to add a bit of your magic into the item for it to do its job. So with mind magic you need to have much practice before you fully master it.

Now I would ask you to practice the language Gaelic but I do not have any books that hold the language. When you go to Le Fay make sure to look for the Gaelic books. It's essential for Mages to know the language. That's all that I can teach you apprentice." Godric said. I thanked him as I wrote all that I learned. I made a book that held all the information I learned and all the examples Godric told me. I sighed and put the book away in the library before taking the books I got from Merlin's vault.

The books had a brown leather cover which had words carved into them. Surprisingly it looked new instead of it being old and worn since it may be thousands of years old. I read the titles. _Magic spells that have saved Arthur, Magical Beasts that must be feared, _and _Diary of the old times. _I decided to read the dairy since I wanted to know what it was like before the golden age. I opened the book and saw entrees that were neatly written. 

_23__rd__ April 1610,_

_I had saved Arthur life's again though he doesn't know it. It is hard to keep my gift a secret underneath Arthur's and his father's gaze. I keep expecting them to come in and throw me into the dungeons for sorcery. Gaius has told me to be patient but I can hardly be patient waiting for the time where magic would be allowed in Camelot. I wait while I watch my kind being slaughtered and murdered. I am serving the person who does and order it with passion._

_I do not blame Arthur for thinking that magic is evil. How can I blame him when there are sorcerers and creatures of magic that want to kill him whenever he goes out. With his father raving on and on about how evil it is doesn't help at all. Morgana though looks at Uther with disgust. A month ago I helped a druid boy escape from being hanged because he has magic. Morgana has kept him safe in her chambers since she is the king's ward no one would suspect her. The child healed and Arthur helped him escape maybe there is hope for him. Arthur told me that the child's name was Mordred_

_If only my destiny on protecting Arthur and bringing Avalon was easy. In just two years I have battled witches, bandits, revenge filled spirits, and magical beasts. I think I will die from exhaustion before I can even bring Avalon. I must go. Arthur is calling me. I can't believe that he is the same age as me but can be such a prate. He is only seventeen years old and yet acts like a five year old._

_~Merlin_

I stopped there. I had questions in my mind. Morgana was Uther's ward and she was a kind woman in this entree. What happened for all the wizard world knows about her is that she is a bitter cold, revenge filled witch. Merlin was known as an old man with a beard resembling Albus from the pictures I saw. Mordred was saved by being killed when he is Arthur's bane. Also in this entree Merlin is the same age as King Arthur that means there are missing holes in the legend. I knew there were holes in the first place but I never knew that they were this big! I turned the page and read the next entree.

_June 12__th__ 1611,_

_I am in between two choices that can change the world. One option will make the world a better place but the other could destroy it. Morgana is getting more nightmares as she calls them but I know what they are. They are pictures of the future that may become true or will happen by certain choices. Gaius is trying to keep the truth away from her with sleeping potions but they no longer work. Not even the largest dose works on her._

_She is a seer and there is a prophecy telling me that I am her bane. She is the hatred to my love. The dark to my light and I wish there wasn't a prophecy at all in the first place! They are too confusing and can cause you to make the wrong choices. Morgana in the future is going to become an enemy to Camelot and I wish that never happens for she is my friend._

_I need to consult the great dragon to know what I must do. I need advice and help. I hope I get what I ask for instead of riddles or trouble._

_~Merlin_

I now understood a bit. Merlin and Morgana were friends but as Morgana started to discover her powers Merlin couldn't help because she was the king's ward. To tell her his secret may cost him his life. I wonder how Morgana got a hold of her powers all mages need practice but she couldn't have done that if she was in Camelot.

_27__th__ February 1671,_

_Morgana has discovered her powers and I wish that I could help. She's come to me twice and I wish I could help her, tell her my secret since I understood what she was going through right now. She was scared and felt alone. She thinks that magic is evil because of Uther and I want to tell her it's not but the warning the great dragon and Gaius tell me keeps repeating in my hand. I need to make certain sacrifices to protect Arthur and for Avalon to come._

_Destiny is a cruel thing that can kill you on the inside and no one will know that you are breaking on the inside. I have argued with the dragon and Gaius telling them that there must be another way to build Avalon but they told me there was no other way. I wish the burden was off my shoulders. Why does it have to be me? I am just a man servant that can use magic but why must I be the one who brings peace to the land? Life is cruel and if only Uther had not hated magic then the kingdom may not be what it is now._

_There may be peace in the land where magic was free in the land. But no! Uther desperately wanted an heir but Egwain (Arthur's mother) was barren. The sorcerer Numweigh told Uther there was a way. There was a spell that would allow Egwain to conceive. The spell was successful but the balance of life and death was broken. To make the balance right again a life must be taken and Egwain died giving birth to Arthur. Uther took his rage on magic blaming it for the death of his wife when it was purely his fault if he had not wanted an heir desperately._

_Arthur discovered this when a sorcerer opened the doors of death allowing him to talk to his mother for a few minutes. His mother told him the truth of his birth and I heard every word. When we returned to Camelot Arthur was angered._

_They fought and Arthur was willing to accept magic. He blamed his father for killing thousands of innocent people and children. I intervened and told Arthur that what he saw was a lie that the sorcerer planned it so this would happen. Magic would have been accepted into the land if I had not intervened but I could not watch Arthur kill his father who was the only parent he had left. I made the right decision but I feel bitter. My duty would have been completed today but now I must start from square one to make Arthur accept magic once again and his hatred for it is growing. Fate is cruel and harsh if only I could live my life peacefully._

_~Merlin_

I stared at this passage. Merlin had sacrificed so much for Arthur to be happy, protected, and loved. From the way he was being treated no one knew what he did and he wrote with bitterness but I could imagine him smiling as he wrote the last paragraph happy that he saved Arthur from killing his own father. I closed the book seeing that it was becoming twelve. My mind was rushing with all that I learned.

After putting the book away I ate a light lunch which was just a salad. I went to the garden and started to tend it. I added some fertilizer before pulling out the weeds that grew on the side. I watered the plants and checked to see if they had any problems. I got up and saw that I was pretty dirty. There was dirt on my shirt, pants, hands, and a bit on my face. I sighed and washed my hands and face before putting the dirty clothes in the laundry basket. I went into the shower and scrubbed myself raw wanting to take away the smell of dung. I hummed to myself while I shampooed my hair again. After I was done I put the clothes I picked. They were just a plain shirt with another pair of jeans. I put on my coat, scarf, and boots. I took my skates and rushed down the stairs saying a quick goodbye to mom and dad.

I ran towards the lake since I only had fifteen minutes before I became late. I was glad that I exercised on running. I made it to the lake in record time. I took off my boots and put on my skates. I skated around the lake a few times before seeing my teacher.

"Ah Raiden I'm glad you came on time." Mr. Bourdeau said smiling. I sighed in relief before asking him what we were going to do today.

"Now I have made a routine for you. Let's see if you can do it." The routine was simple enough. I had around five spins and jumps. I went back to my teacher after doing the routine but I stumbled a bit. My head was spinning from all the twirls and jumps.

"It seems that you need to practice not getting dizzy when you do them. Slowly you'll get used to it. Okay..." my teacher told me of some things that can improve my skating. I did as he told me and soon it was six o'clock. I ran back home and washed myself from any of the dirt that would be on me.

I dried myself before taking out the outfit I was going to wear at the gala. It was a plain with a clean white buttoned up shirt that had no ruffles thankfully. On top of that was that black vest I wore yesterday but this time clean and shined against the light. With the vest there was a black jacket that people wore to business meetings. Instead of it being striped it was just plain black with its buttons shining brightly. My pants were black skinny jeans that weren't too tight. I took out a stand and the iron.

I started to iron my clothes since they were a bit wrinkled. After they were ironed I looked for shoes that would go well with the outfit but there wasn't really anything that would go with it. I sighed and tried to think of a way to make one of my shoes suit the outfit. I heard someone pop into my room. I smiled when I saw that it was dad. He smiled back at me before observing what I was going to wear.

"Need some help?" he said I nodded and showed him my problem. He looked at my outfit then my shoe collection which only consisted of five. Two of them were bright colors while, one of them was the black boots, and the other two were sneakers that really don't go with the outfit.

"I think your brother has a pair of shoes that he bought but never wore. He forgot that he has them since he has fifty other shoes. I'll check if it's still there." He said before popping away. I smiled and waited. Dad came back after five minutes with a box that had a layer of dust. He blew the dust off. I coughed and waved the dust away from me.

"Here I think this is the one." He said. He laid it on my lap. I opened it and gasped. Inside were the prettiest shoes I've ever seen. I know I sound girly but these shoes looked like they were made out of leather that shined brightly. Where you tied the laces was made out of cloth and the sole was grey. The tip and the back were a bit grey but other than that the rest of the shoes were ink black. I thanked dad over and over for finding the shoes. He just chuckled and left. I looked at the time and saw that it was six o'clock.

I put my outfit and looked at the mirror. My hair was at its messiest state but it suited the look. The color made me eyes stand out and point out how messy my face was. Since the color was also really dark it pointed out how sharp my face was and my skin. I smiled before putting on some lotion. I was tying the laces to the shoes when I heard Uncle Sirius enter. I smiled at him before standing up.

******Line break******

I hummed to myself as I entered the manor with a spare key. Godric's Hallow still had some kids that were playing but they were now slowly going in their homes. Even though it was chilly the place was still beautiful. I was wearing a suit that surprisingly still fitted me. I looked decent and that was enough for me.

"Hello Tria, Jake." I said as entered the kitchen. They smiled at me in greeting. Tria handed me a glass of water which I took gratefully. I drank it till the last drop before asking where Harry was.

"He's up in his room putting on his outfit. He should be done right now. You can go see him." They said. I smiled and went upstairs. I said the password and entered. Harry was putting on his shoes just then. They must've been the ones Alex never wore but bought because they were cool. Harry smiled at me before getting up. I'm pretty sure my eyes widened. Harry looked pretty formal and nice when we went out for dinner but this took it to a whole new level.

His outfit stuck to him showing his height and build. Sure it didn't show his abs but you could tell he was pretty strong with the way the jacket tightened around his shoulders and how there wasn't any fat on his body especially in the middle. The pants were skinny jeans from what I can tell but they didn't stick to him like they were supposed to. The shoes added a nice touch making him look serious but a kid at the same time. I noticed that something was missing. He grabbed something laid on the bed and put it on his right wrist. A silver watch that was what he was missing.

"You know with the way you look you may gain some affection from girls your age." I commented as he walked up towards me. He just gave me a cheeky smile before going down the stairs. I shook my head went down with him. His mom stared at him and his dad looked at him proudly. Tria hugged him tightly with some tears in her eyes. We said our goodbyes before leaving. Harry seemed to like being outside since he took deep breaths of the air. The place wasn't as polluted in the city since it was so far up but not too far away from other towns or cities. After we walked a few feet out of town I transported us to the entrance of the Ministry. We went in and passed several people. Harry weaved in and out expertly with grace. No one would question him not with the amount of power he radiated and how he held himself. My mother would've adopted him with happiness saying that he was a true Black.

We went to this man that seemed to want to be anywhere but here. I handed him the invitation and he looked at Harry.

"He's a distant cousin of mine. The letter also said that I can bring someone with me." I said. He nodded and told us that we needed to give him our wands to make sure they were stable. I handed him mine and after a few minutes he gave it back. After looking at my "cousin" did Harry pull out his staff from his sleeve. The man looked at it curiously but after Harry cleared his throat did he check it. He handed his wand back before looking at him curiously. We gave our thanks before entering the elevator that would take us to the gala.

******Line break******

I sighed as we waited for the elevator take us to the party. My hands were drumming against my thigh. I was diagnosed with ADHD where I can't stop moving not even for a second. I was able to make my condition go down to a minimum. There were potions that can take it away but I realised that it would be useful in the future. It especially helped me when I was in the mountain. It allowed me to notice everything happening behind me. After three minutes the elevator opened. We were in a hallway were the walls were a grey-blue. The tables and wood were a chocolate brown color. There were several decors on the walls and tables. Sirius led me to a set of doors that were elegant and had beautiful designs carved onto it. There were pictures of wizards and nature added together. It was beautiful but I was upset when there weren't any creatures on it though.

Sirius opened the door and I saw people chatting or dancing on the floor. The dance floor though was white and plain. _It would have been better if they put designs for the dance floor. It seems that the wizard world is becoming less creative or lazy. _I thought.There were around three chandeliers in the room dangling from the ceiling. The tables were surrounding the dance floor. The table's cloths were a peach color and the walls were the same blue color it was outside. I looked at the people that were here. I noticed that most of them were purebloods. All the men were wearing dress robes or something similar to it but the ladies were wearing elegant dresses of different colors. Sirius led me to a group of people. I realised that my parents were there along with my brother. Sirius gave me a squeeze on the shoulder for comfort.

"Ah Sirius, I'm glad that you were finally able to join us!" James said. He was wearing a black tuxedo that went well with his smile and hair. Sirius smiled and hugged him while I stood by the side somewhat awkwardly.

"And who may this young lad be?" A tall red haired man asked. His clothing seemed a bit tattered and old but they were still the same as they would be when he first bought them. I smiled and held out my hand,

"Raiden Blade sir, Uncle Sirius and I are distant cousins so you may have not heard of my family. My family stayed neutral in the war sir." I explained. He seemed surprised and shook my hand.

"A gentleman you are! I am Arthur from the Honorable house of Weasley. My wife Molly Weasley and my children are somewhere in the room." he said smiling kindly before pointing towards a lady who had red hair like him. I smiled and did the traditional greeting to a woman which was to kiss the top of their hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley." I said. Her cheeks got a bit pink before smiling at me. People started to introduce themselves. I replied to them kindly and kissed all of the ladies hands as it is the traditional greeting. All the girls gushed about how much of a gentleman I was. I just smiled kindly and thanked them for the compliments. Alex went up to me and held out his hand I shook it. Alex was wearing an outfit that was similar to James but I saw the logo of Potter stitched on his right chest.

"Raiden Blade a distant cousin to Sirius nice to meet you." I said. Alex smiled and said,

"Alexander but most people call me Alex Potter." He said and I nodded. Soon we talked about random topics. He mostly talked about Quidditch while I added facts about the sport.

"I want you to meet some of my friends. They're mostly from the Weasley family though." he said. I followed him to a group of red haired people that were all different ages. All of their formal clothing was a bit worn but none the less beautiful.

"Hey guys this is Raiden Blade a cousin from Sirius family side." He said. Everyone gave introductions. I told them who I was in return. Alex left with his best friend Ron. I looked at the others and they looked at me. Bill broke the silence talking about Gringrotts. I smiled and told him about some things I knew about the bank.

"The protection charms are pretty old but the more old the spell is the more powerful it becomes. That only happens though if the spells are activated continuously and has a large amount of magic being streamed into it. So for the spells to be that powerful then the bank is ancient and from some of the books I've read Merlin and Morgana worked together making the bank. It was a surprise but it made sense so if you trace back to the time of King Arthur then you'll know how old the place is." I said. They all stared at me and Bill laughed before asking me some questions. After I answered them all Charlie talked about certain species of dragons. I listened with interest.

"The Hungarian Horntail is becoming really feisty and we're trying to calm it down but nothing is really working." He said sighing. The others tried to give him suggestions but he said they already tried them and they didn't work.

"Have you tried to show respect to the dragon?" I suggested. Everyone stared at me as if I grew a second head.

"Show respect to a dragon are you sure that will work?" he said and sounded skeptical. I nodded but the others said it wouldn't work.

"I can show you since the dragon may be causing you some trouble so it may be possible that the dragon is being held here since it's possible that you're going to detain or kill it." I said and he nodded saying that my assumptions were correct. In a few minutes we were out of the ball and in the elevator. Alex and Ron joined us wanting to see the dragon. I told Sirius and he just chuckled telling me to give them a good surprise to which I grinned at.

In a few minutes he led us outside through a series of stairs. We walked a few blocks and went into the woods. I asked Charlie if the dragon was female or male and he told me it was female. I nodded and thought of ways to calm her down. The kids complained as they stumbled through the dark but I was able to see clearly and not fall flat on my face. In a few minutes we heard roars that silenced everyone.

"Hey Charlie what are you doing with these kids?" A man that was in his twenties asked. He was dark skinned and had an accent telling me he was from a country in Africa. He was tall and had a good build which showed that he exercised.

"The red haired people are my family. The other two are just friends. This kid here told me that he knows a way to calm the dragon down. When he told me I didn't believe him so he told me he could show us." He explained. The man nodded and said,

"Alright if you need help just call us." He said. I was pretty surprised that they allowed me to do this easily so that would mean they're on the last straw. I saw her curled up in her cave from afar. The cage was pretty big with trees, a drinking place, and lastly a cave where she could rest.

As I entered she stared at me and I stared at her. I observed her to see what was wrong with her but saw nothing. _That would mean that whatever is bothering her is internal._ I thought. I took one step and she growled. I smiled before going into a bow and staying in that position like I did with Krathurn. She was surprised of course.

******Line break******

"What the heck is the kid doing?" Joey asked as we watched Raiden bow. Where a few feet away from the cage and had a good view to see what was happening.

"The kid asked if we showed respect to the dragon and I thought he was kidding but he wasn't apparently." I said as we watched him. No one spoke as Raiden seemed to wait. The dragon stretched its neck and breathed onto him. We gave a gasp at how close the dragon was to him and yet he wasn't frightened just stayed still. There was silence as the dragon observed Raiden with her eyes and breathed on him a few times. We hardly breathed afraid that the dragon would attack Raiden if we made the slightest noise.

"_I have waited for many years to see a wizard that would show respect towards my kind. You may get up from your bow child." _We heard a voice say. It was soft like a melody. I blinked did the dragon just speak? Alex voiced my thoughts and I nodded numbly to answer his question.

"Thank you Aretha. My friends have told me that you've been causing them some trouble." He said smiling. The dragon seemed surprised before giving a roar. Joey was about to go help him but Raiden raised his hand saying wait.

"_I have dreamed for many years to have a name young warlock. Thank you and the one reason why I am angered is because it is mating season and I wish to find my mate. A dragon finds its mate when they are of age which is when they become of age. That's when our wings reach their full wing span. I wish to be free brother." _Aretha said.

"Did the dragon just call him brother?" Ginny asked. No one answered her question as we watched the scene unfold before us.

"I can open the gates for you sister. I hope we meet again when the skies are open for us to fly." Raiden saidbefore opening the gates. Aretha gave him one last final roar before flying out. Raiden fixed his clothing and hair before walking out where we waited.

"How did you do that?" Joey asked and I agreed with him. He smiled and replied,

"It was easy all you have to do is bow towards them and wait for them to make the first move like hippogriffs. Don't try naming them though they can only be named by dragon lords." He said looking at Joey and me seriously. Ron then exclaimed,

"Then I must be a dragon lord. I can roar like a dragon!" He said before giving a roar. It was pretty loud and wasn't similar to a dragon's roar. Raiden shook his head,

"A dragon lord is a brother or sister to the dragons. Their souls are siblings. If you are a dragon lord then you won't fear them or attack them when you are near them. Also that's not a roar. This is a roar." He said before taking a few breaths. He opened his mouth and out came a really loud roar that usually came out of the oldest dragons we had. We stared at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked. While we observed him Fred and George were cleaning their ears from the trapped air. Raiden laughed and replied,

"Easy I was only able to do that because I am a dragon lord. No the ability cannot be gained. It's a rare gift and I may be the only one there is but then again I could be wrong." He said before heading back to where the party was.

"He's an interesting kid." Joey commented. We nodded agreeing with him fully.

******Line break******

Their faces when I roared were priceless. I never did practice on doing that but I guess it just comes naturally. I smiled happy that I met another dragon and this time it was a female. I went in the elevator and pressed the button that would take me back to the party. I hummed as I waited for the doors to open once again. When they did I went back to the party and acted like I was there the entire time. I greeted several people and went into small conversations with them. They were surprised at my knowledge on politics and some of them became good friends with me. I just smiled when they had to go and talk to some other people.

I noticed that a girl that was sitting bored out of her mind. I remembered her from seeing her in Ollivanders. She was wearing a black dress that went to the floor. It was simple and only had netted designs while her sleeves were see through. She looked beautiful. I walked towards her and stood in front of her. I smiled at her kindly before holding out my hand.

"I'm Raiden Blade distant cousin of Sirius Black." I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

"Daphne Greengrass from the Noble and Ancient house of Greengrass." She said. I smiled at her and said,

"I wondered why you were sitting here bored out of your mind when there are a lot of girls you could talk to." I said sitting beside her.

"Well they avoid me because my family is dark since our line has been in Slytherin for many years." She explained and I frowned.

"Well that's unfair. I don't care what house your family bloodline's been in. They just tell you what traits mostly shine in you. Yea sure Slytherin has its dark wizards but there are also dark wizards that came from different houses. It seems that the wizard world is forgetting the dark wizards' origins. If I were able to put in my opinion I would say its bullshit. You can judge an entire group of people just because of some." I said while watching the adults dance on the floor. I turned and saw Daphne staring at me.

"What?" I asked hoping that I didn't have a leaf stuck in my hair cause that would be embarrassing.

"Nothing it's just that you're different from other people. They all keep stay away from us snakes as they call us though my father holds a lot of power with the investments he's has. My sister is enjoying herself talking to some of her friends. I am the heir to all that my father worked for so I can't really enjoy myself." She said staring at the people dancing.

I understood what she was talking about. If you are an heir to a large house that holds a lot of power and money then you're trained from a young age to know how to handle the items that would be handed to you when you become older. So your childhood wouldn't be what other kids had. I smiled at her softly and said,

"Do you want to dance I can ask your dad." She gave a half hearted laugh and said,

"You can try but you may be unsuccessful." I laughed before getting up and heading to the direction where Lord Greengrass was talking to several important looking people.

"Excuse me Lord Greengrass." I said. The talking stopped and Lord Greengrass turned towards me.

"Yes..?" he said pausing since he didn't know my name,

"Raiden Blade sir I am a distant cousin to Sirius Black. I wish to ask for your permission if I can dance with your daughter Daphne. It would be my honor to entertain her since she seems to be a bit bored." I said. Lord Greengrass looked me up and down and then at his daughter before nodding. I thanked him before going back towards Daphne.

"We can dance now if you want." I said standing in front of her. Her face was expressionless but her eyes held the surprise. She gave another small smile before getting up. I held out my arm and she circled her hand around it as I lead her to the dance floor. I could feel Lord Greengrass eyes watching us so I made sure to be formal. Daphne seemed to understand and had her emotionless facade on. I held her right hand while her left hand was on my shoulder. My right hand was at her hip and we did a small sway. I spun her twice and decided to bring up a conversation.

"What are you mostly excited about when you go to Hogwarts?" I asked as we went back to swaying. She thought for a minute and said,

"I think the classes. It would be great to finally practice some magic that I can control. What about you?" She asked. I sighed and replied,

"I'm not going to Hogwarts. I've been accepted into a different school." I said.

"That's a pity I won't be able to see my friend at school." She said with a smirk. I gave a laugh.

"Oh so we're already friends. Very well I accept your friendship Mrs. Greengrass." I said smiling lightly. She chuckled and said,

"Please do call me Daphne Mr. Blade." She said as I twirled her.

"I will if you call me Raiden." I said she nodded and we went back swaying.

"Since we're friends I'll send you letters about how my classes are. We could be pen pals if you wish." I suggested. She gave me a bright smile that lit up her face.

"I would like that and I could reply to you how my classes were." She said. We started to talk about what subjects we may learn. When two songs finished did we finally stop dancing. I led her back to her father who was watching us with a critical eye.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass for letting me dance with your daughter. She is a very good dancer." I said. Lord Greengrass smiled but it didn't hold any warmth in it.

"I'm glad that you entertained her." He replied before one of his friends said something. I listened to the subject with interest.

""If I may ask sir, are you speaking about the several uses of a dragon's heart?" I asked. One of the men raised their eyebrow and said,

"Yes we are speaking about that do you know anything about the subject?" he asked curtly thinking that I won't know what they were talking about

"Yes the dragon's heart is used in several potions. The heart holds many qualities that can make the potion better if you use it. But the quality of the heart depends on which dragon it comes from. For example the Chinese Fireball can make the potion boil faster and give the potion a searing heat taste. You also get a better use of the heart if you cut it into pieces since there are some parts that may make the potion less powerful then you intend it to be." I said. The men were surprised while Lord Greengrass seemed interested in me.

"Where did you learn of this information Mr. Blade?" he said. I replied to his question,

"I know a good friend of mine that has his masters in potions. He told me of some things he learned but when he tried to tell other people they won't believe him." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who may this good friend of yours be?" he asked. I thought if I should answer truthfully or make up someone. I went with the first option.

"Salazar Slytherin. I found his portrait a year or two ago. He was grateful for bringing him out and I asked him if I could learn from him. He of course tested me to see how good I was in potions and when I was decent he agreed to teach me what he knows." I said. Gasps came from the men while Lord Greengrass just smiled.

"How do I know Mr. Blade that you are saying the truth?" he said which caused the three others to glare at me.

"I swear on my magic Lord Greengrass that what I say is the truth." I said and my body glowed a bit. With that aside we talked about several things from politics, magical theories, and some more potions. Every single time I answered their questions I could tell that they were becoming impressed but Lord Greengrass hid it well.

******Line break******

I stared at Raiden. When he first walked up to me and introduced himself I looked at the clothes he was wearing. He wore clothes that showed he was serious but still a kid somehow. There were no wrinkles on his clothing except for his jeans but that was natural. His hair was messy and the raven haired locks made me realise that he was the kid I met in Ollivanders.

He was talking to my father and his acquaintances with ease and that was a difficult thing to do. The subject my father and his workers were talking about was advanced and only the masters were able to understand what they were speaking. My eyes widened when he said that his friend was Salazar Slytherin and that he learned everything from him. That would mean he was an apprentice of Salazar. My father didn't believe him so Raiden said a magical oath. A magical oath is very serious oath. If you lie or break your oath then you're stripped from you magic. Seeing that Raiden wasn't lying my father apologised for his accusation.

From there Raiden and my father talked about several subjects making me impressed with the amount of knowledge he holds. My hand was now at my side but Raiden unconsciously circled his arm around my waist. My father was about to say something about it but I put my head on Raiden's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. I lifted my head when he excused himself to go back to his table. My cheeks tinted pick lightly but it was unnoticeable when he kissed my cheek. We went to our table where my sister was already eating.

"May I ask daughter why you put his head on his shoulder and didn't comment when his arm was around your waist?" Father said looking at me. I asked for the food I wanted and answered his question.

"I honestly don't know father. It just felt right something was telling me to do it. He didn't seem bothered by it." My answer was true I really didn't know why I put my head on his shoulder. Father and I didn't talk after that.

******Line break******

"If you may excuse me I must go back to my table since it is time for us to eat." They nodded and after I gave a kiss on Daphne's cheek did I leave towards my uncle who was looking for me. He smiled when he spotted me.

"Raiden where have you been for the past hour?" he asked as I sat beside him on the table. Our table was one of the biggest in the room with the Weasleys, Potters, Sirius and I. Together we were fourteen people. I told Sirius about the people I met and what we talked about. He listened with interest and commented or told me about the people I spoke to. I was so into talking about all the conversations I went had that I didn't realise that the entire table has gone quite. I looked around confused but I didn't show it.

"May I ask why everyone is staring at me?" I said. Some of them averted their eyes like the kids while James answered my question.

"Nothing it's just that the conversations you've had with those people are pretty important. A kid your age doesn't really know about the topics they would speak about and yet you were able to speak with them like an adult with well known knowledge on the subjects. How were you able to understand what they were talking about?" he asked. I gave a small before saying,

"It's pretty easy. I've read a large amount of books when I have the time. I got tired of the kid books when I was young so I moved onto other things like potions, magical theories, politics, and many more. My parents are pretty powerful so they have a large library but they aren't known. I read all of those books that way I would be prepared when I get all that they worked for. They have some large investments and ancient money. I also made some plans that could elevate our status in many ways. My brain was easily able to store all that I learned since I have an erudite memory." I explained. Everyone gasped when I told them I had the ability to remember everything I see, touch, taste, and hear. The kids looked confused but their eyes widened when one of the parents explained what an erudite memory was. My uncle was even looking at me in surprised while I ate some of my mash potatoes. Arthur seemed interested on my way of thinking so he asked me a series of questions.

I answered them and gave several explanations. He told me that he was in the muggle artifact district. The one where you keep muggles knowing that magic exists. It was a pretty important part of the ministry but it was also one of the poorly funded as well. The adults seemed to take an interest in me and asked some questions.

"What is your family mostly known for Raiden?" Mrs. Weasley asked. I swallowed my pudding before answering,

"We are known to be hard workers and at times we may look cold and harsh but we do have a heart. My parents are good duellers from what I've heard but I don't see them often since they are off to some country doing business." I said dismissively. Molly looked at me in sympathy before saying,

"Oh and what are you mostly good at?" I thought for a minute and answered,

"I'm not really sure but you'll have to ask my uncle on that one." I said smiling before eating a piece of meat that I cut. Mrs. Weasley looked at Sirius expectantly,

"Well my cousin here inherited the trait of being a good dueller from his parents. His knowledge of magic is astounding to me. He's mostly a jack of all trades." He explained. Molly seemed satisfied before talking to her daughter Ginny.

"Excuse me?" all talking stopped as we looked at a house elf. Its clothes were dirty and needed a good cleaning but all in all he was more decent then others.

"Yes?" Lily asked as we waited.

"I'm here to tell Mr. Blade that Lord Greengrass wishes him to be at their table. He said he was amused and delighted with his company. He asks if he could sit with them for dinner." He said in its squeaky voice. There was shocked silence and I understood why. The Greengrass family were known to be powerful and can make great allies. Many have tried to be acquaintances with them but it was thought to be impossible. I smiled when everyone looked at me.

"I would be delighted to dine with Lord Greengrass." I replied and excused myself from the table before following the house elf.

******Line break******

"He's different from other kids Sirius. He's just a child but has already gained a friendship of some sort with the Greengrass family. How did he do that?" Lily exclaimed while people around the table agreed. Sirius just smiled plainly and answered while explaining about Raiden,

"His parents have always been busy so he hardly ever sees them. The house elves took care of him when he was young and from then he became good friends with them. He's intelligent as you already seen but there is this aura around him that shows he will understand if you speak to him. At such a young age he grew a political mind and he has made some plans that could help elevate his family status. The boy doesn't hold prejudices to other people. He has this saying, "There is no light or dark only grey." When I asked him what he meant he said,

"It means that Magic cannot be defined as light or dark. It is neutral and will always be. Magic can only be defined by the people who use it for good or for bad." I didn't really get it so he explained with an example. He said,

"The killing curse isn't called a spell for several reasons. A person who wishes for death would use it and it won't become a curse to them except a gift. Some spells are defined dark because of the consequences or fear the ministry feels. If you were to use the slug hex and the jaw locking hex then the person can choke to death by slugs." I understood what he meant and agreed with him after some thinking." He said. Everyone had thoughtful faces as the absorbed what the child thought.

Magic was smiling. Avalon would come back but it will take time. People are starting to doubt what they call dark. It was time the wizard world moved on. Muggles have advanced but they haven't.

******Line break******

I smiled at Lord Greengrass as I sat across from him. Daphne was at me left while her sister was at my right. I didn't know her so I introduced myself,

"Raiden Blade, distant cousins with Sirius Black." I said. She smiled and said,

"Arianna Greengrass from the Noble and Ancient house of Greengrass a pleasure to meet you." She said. Lord Greengrass looked at us watching my every move while I whispered what I wanted on my plate. We ate for a few minutes before Lord Greengrass asked me a question,

"What do you plan on becoming Mr. Blade?" I thought for a few minutes before replying cautiously,

"Please do call me Raiden sir. My choices are not clear but I may become a potions master or maybe an Auror. It depends what takes my interest first. If I can get a better job then I planned for then I would take it." I explained.

"What do you work in Lord Greengrass?" I asked. He was quite for a minute,

"I work as head of the business department in the Ministry." He said. I was curious,

"Is that where the stocks and companies items are dealt with?" I said as I ate a piece of my chicken.

"Yes it is very tiring with all the documents and legal signing I need to do." He explained. I nodded,

"Yes I expect it so but your job is very important. It's where the supplies for the wizardaring schools are being handled and the marketing of the wizard world depends on that department." I said. He looked at me curiously before a man came and whispered in his ear.

"I have some matters to attend to Raiden hopefully we will be able to talk to each other again." He said before getting up from his seat. He went to a group of people where they talked in hushed tones. I turned towards Daphne and smiled.

"So how is the meal for you Daphne?" I asked. She smiled and said,

"It's alright though the mash potatoes are a bit too wet for my liking. What about you Raiden?" I laughed.

"I've had better meals but I am pretty hungry so the food tastes fine. What do you think Arianna?" I said turning towards her. She seemed surprised that I asked her before saying,

"It's fine for me. Are you going to Hogwarts Raiden?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No I will be going to another school but I can keep in touch with you if you like. I am doing the same with your sister." She brightened up at the thought of having a pen pal.

"I would love that." From there the three of us talked about different things. We didn't share a passion with the wizard sport but had a mutual agreement towards it. I found out the Arianna was nine and couldn't wait until she was in Hogwarts. I laughed at her excitement before we got to know about our favourite things.

Daphne liked the color blue while Arianna liked red. They were opposites but had a close bond. Arianna was bright and cheerful while Daphne was calm and collective. I told them a bit about myself like my favourite authors and books. Daphne liked Emily Dickinson and the poem that was about the bird. We had nice chit chat since Arianna went off with a friend.

"So well write each other letters every month right?" she asked. I grinned,

"Of course I'll tell you about the type of essays I will have to write. You'll tell me what the famous Hogwarts looks like right?" I said as we danced. Daphne seemed to just want to dance and I didn't mind we were friends but slowly reaching the best friends stage pretty fast.

"Of course! You better tell me everything you can about your school. By the way you never did tell me which school you're going to." She said glaring at me. I chuckled and answered her question,

"I'm going to Le Fay Art of Magic Collegiate." I said. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"That's the best school there ever is!" she exclaimed. I nodded as I lifted her up and spun her before setting her down again.

"Yea, it wasn't easy for me to get in. So I hope you'll understand if I can't write into detail about the school since it's known to be pretty secretive." I whispered. She nodded understanding my situation. I did a dip and held her there for five seconds before bringing her up.

******Line break******

As the two danced they didn't know that there were people watching them. No they weren't strangers just the table where the Potters, Weasleys, and Sirius were sitting. Molly was gushing about how adorable they looked together while the boys laughed at the sight Sirius especially. Although the boys gave wolf whistles when Raiden did the dip to Daphne and held here there for a while. The girls hit their husbands though for being rude. He finally got some blackmail material on his nephew. Sure they weren't related by blood but Raiden was the closest thing he could have to a nephew.

"It seems that your cousin is a ladies' man Sirius." James said. Alex watched the two with a bit of jealousy. He did have a small crush towards Daphne because of her beauty but never spoke to her because of her father. The man was scary with those cold eyes and all his smiles were empty.

"It seems so but I have to say he sure can dance!" Sirius said smiling watching the two with amusement. The adult ladies were still giggling at the sight while Ginny Weasley sighed wishing that someone would dance with her. The two stopped dancing and went to the side. A blonde haired boy came towards them.

******Line break******

"Hello I am Draco Malfoy from the Malfoy family." A blonde haired boy who was the same age as us said. I smiled and said,

"Pleasure to meet you; I'm Raiden Blade a distant cousin to Sirius Black." I said the boy smiled. Daphne introduced herself.

"May I ask what brings you to us Draco?" I said curious. He gave me a smile,

"My mother told me to go and make some friends but the only kids other than you two are the Potters and Weasleys. My family has a sort of rivalry/hatred towards them so I decided to come towards you two." He explained. I nodded. I heard about the rivalry between the two families from Sirius and it was pretty nasty. My parents accused them of being death eaters and that may be true but that doesn't mean you should shun out their child who did nothing wrong.

"Well I understand your situation. Tell me do you know anything about wands?" I asked as we sat down at an empty table.

"I know a bit why do you ask?" he said. Daphne was at my right while Draco at my left leaving me in the middle.

"Well it's just that I heard about some interesting facts about wand lore. It's sad that it almost became a lost art and only a few know. Wands are pretty important for us wizards. Yes we may be able to do wandless magic if we practice but do you know why we have wands in the first place?" I said asking them both. They shook their heads.

"A friend of mine told me that at the time of Merlin and Morgana sorcerers didn't need wands. It was because their magical core was large and bright. They used their staffs as a storage place where magic can be held. Now wands came into existence because as the years passed by our magical core has started to shrink. It became so small that we can no longer use it. Imagine the wands as a tunnel where your magic comes out. That's why wands are used and they are pretty difficult to make for the items you use have to be in perfect balance." I explained. They were surprised by the new information. After that we talked about Transfiguration.

For the rest of the party we just learned about each other and Malfoy became a friend to Daphne and me. We realised that we had similar taste in things and had ideas that could help the wizard world. Malfoy wanted to be a duellist, Daphne a charms master, and I Auror or something else. In the end we would be what people would call a trio. We promised to write to each other all the time well for Daphne and Draco in the summer since they were going to the same school. Draco's mother came and introduced herself to us. She told us that we could by the manor any time. I thanked her for the invitation before saying goodbye to Draco. He left after giving me and Daphne his floo address.

Daphne had to go so we said our farewells. I walked towards Sirius who was putting his coat on. He smiled at me before we said goodbye to his friends. I smiled at Alex and the Weasleys before following Sirius. As we went into the elevator Sirius asked me if I had fun.

"Yea I had fun. I also made two friends. We promised to write to each other during the holidays and summer. I also made some allies but they were all surprised at my knowledge though. Lord Greengrass was a bit cold but other than that he was a good person to talk to." I said. Sirius listened and told me what his friends did. I laughed at some of them as we walked through Godric's Hallow towards the manor.

"So tell me the girl's name you were dancing with." Sirius said smiling at me slyly. My cheeks got a bit pink and I hoped that Sirius would mistake it for the cold wind.

"Her name is Daphne Greengrass and we became pen pals along with Draco Malfoy." I explained. It was eleven o'clock and I was feeling a bit tired.

"I got an open invitation by Draco's parents. His mom told me to visit me any time and I'm thinking of visiting them on the weekend a few weeks ahead." I said and he nodded. I told him goodbye before entering the house. I took off all my clothes in the attic and put on my night clothes. I washed my face and welcomed the sleep that came to me as I laid my head down on the pillow.

******Line break******

We used a portkey to get back to the Malfoy manor. It was pretty big since my family had ancient money. Father walked into his office without a word. Mom and I sat in the living after we changed clothes. I wore a black shirt with black pants.

"So how was the party Draco?" Mom asked. I smiled up at her and told her of the events.

"I made two friends at the party. They are Daphne Greengrass and Raiden Blade who is a distant cousin with Sirius Black. We had great fun. We talked about the classes we may have. Raiden though isn't going to Hogwarts. He said he was to a different school but we promised to each other to write what the school was like and all that. He's pretty intelligent and told me some stuff I never knew about." I said and went on about how Daphne and Raiden danced. I teased them after but they just shrugged it off. Mom smiled as I talked and then she told me about the people she talked to. When it was becoming late we went to bed. I slept with a smile on my face.

******Line break******

Father, Arianna, and I went in the manor quietly. Father went into his office to do some work while my sister and I went to our rooms. I hummed myself as I took off my dress and took out all the pins that were attached to my hair. I wore a night gown and took out a comb to brush the curls out of my hair.

My room was big and had the colors of Slytherin green and black. My sheets were a jade green while my pillows were silver. The entire room floor was covered in white carpet while the curtains were black. I heard the door open and close. I turned around and saw my sister sitting on my bed. I smiled seeing her in her purple pajamas. Her hair was golden honey like dad. I helped her take out her pins before brushing her hair. We stayed quiet for a few minutes before Arianna asked me a question.

"What do you think of Raiden Daphne?" she said turning towards me. I smiled,

"He's interesting. He didn't judge me because our family has been in Slytherin for many years. He actually talked to me and asked father for the permission if he could dance with me. After that Raiden talked to Dad and his co workers about topics that were a bit difficult." I said. She smiled at me and I looked at her questioningly.

"You like him." She said. I stared at her.

"Yes I like him Arianna but as a friend not like that plus I'm too young to think like that." I said and before she could say anything our house elf Arnold popped in.

"What is it Arnold?" I asked. Arnold smiled and said,

"Your father wishes to speak to you to you Daphne in his office." I nodded and he popped away. I smiled at my sister before going downstairs. I turned right and knocked on the tall oak doors.

"Come in." My father said. I entered and sat when father told me.

"You called for me father." I said he wrote something before looking at me.

"Yes tell me what do you think of the boy Raiden honestly Daphne?" he said. _Why is everyone asking me that question?_ I thought. I smiled and replied,

"He's a pretty good friend and we have promised to write each other. I was surprised when he didn't care that my family bloodline has been in Slytherin for many years. He made sure that I had fun and talked about interesting topics." I said. Father nodded and said,

"That's good. I'm glad that you have a friend. He's interesting and intelligent for his age. You may go now Daphne." I thanked him before leaving and going back to my room.

"What did he say?" Arianna asked. I laughed at how eager she sounded,

"Nothing just asked me what I thought of Raiden." I said. We talked for a few minutes before Arianna left to go to sleep. I sighed before reading a book but my focus wasn't on the words it was on a green eyed friend. I was frightened at how easily he was able to get pass my barriers and make me smile so many times. Something was telling that he would understand and become a good friend towards me. He actually asked me about things I liked and promised to write what the school was like.

My sister said he liked him and was a good friend for both of us. I only had one friend and her name is Tracey Davis. We've been friends since we went to pre-magic school. Now today I had three friends, Draco, Tracey, and Raiden.

I couldn't help but feel though that Raiden wasn't being entirely truthful. Father taught me a long time ago to see when someone is lying or not. I concluded that he must have a good reason why he didn't tell me and Draco the entire truth. Hopefully with time he would tell us what he was hiding. I sighed before putting the book away and going to sleep.

**Well that's the end of the very long and eventful chapter. Tell me what you thought of it. Also hope you guys were happy with Daphne and Harry it took some time for me to reach the party. Don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**~Percyjacksonfan4life**


	5. Chapter 5 Visits and Dates

**Wow inspiration is coming really easy to me for this book. Anyways thank you for the large amount of reviews! Now I know that you guys want to read so go ahead!**

This year was one of the best Harry Potter has had in his life. He entered into the best school there ever was. His uncles hanged out with him more since they weren't very busy. He became an apprentice to two of the founders of Hogwarts and now became a master in potions. He made two friends in one night. It seemed as if all the bad things that happened in his life were slowly turning good.

Right now Harry was getting ready for another day. He was visiting the Malfoy family today and he already sent a letter ahead telling them of his visit. The Potters have left half an hour ago to some invitation and in that half hour he got ready to visit his friend.He hugged his parents promising to come back when it was getting late. Harry was wearing regular clothes. Just a red shirt, dark blue jeans, black sweater, and black sneakers but yet somehow he made it look formal. After combing his hair and washing his face he went downstairs in front of the fireplace. He threw the powder into the fire.

"Malfoy Manor!" he yelled before disappearing into the flames.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

After I stopped spinning I landed on the ground in a crouch. Luckily I didn't stumble and embarrass myself. I came out with the Malfoy family smiling at me. I smiled before Draco's mom used a spell that would take away all the scoot.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said kindly and kissed the top of Mrs. Malfoy hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to visit Draco." I said. Lucius Malfoy got a small smile and said,

"It's fine Mr. Blade. A friend of Draco's is always invited. Now if you may excuse me I have some business to do." He said before leaving. I smiled at Draco and we gave each other a bro hug.

"Come on, I want to show you the entire place." He said and dragged me off with Mrs. Malfoy smiling at her son's actions.

"The Malfoy bloodline is old but not as old like the Potters or Greengrass. Either way my ancestors worked hard to make what we have today. The portraits were bought by famous artists over the years. As you can tell were very rich. So tell me Raiden how are you doing so far after the party?" He said as we walked in the hallway. There was a lot of decor and the paintings were beautiful. I listened to what Draco and answered his question,

"Oh I'm doing fine nothing much has happened though. I did some more studying since I want to be prepared for school. I don't want to be the kid who knows nothing or needs help all the time. I learned some new spells and tried them out. They had some interesting effects that can help me if I ever get challenged. What about you?" I asked as we reached what must be the main entrance. A grand staircase led you upstairs. The floor was dark wood that went well with the green carpets. A chandelier hung in the middle of the room. The door was what people would call heavily protected. The door was real wood and the heavy sturdy ones that were used in the medieval times.

"I did the same study but based on the pureblood traditional ways. He also started to teach me how to duel. Father wants me to be prepared when I inherit all of this." He said and waved his around the room.

"Other than that I practiced flying on a broom. I want to be on the Quidditch team when I go to Hogwarts. You can try out when you're in second year." He said. We started talking about other things as he gave me a tour of the place. The manor was huge but with my memory I remembered where everything was. When it was lunch time we went to the dining room where his parents already sat eating. We sat beside to each other and a house elf popped in.

"What would you like for lunch?" the elf asked. Draco said his order while I looked at the elf. It had big green eyes that were similar to mine. It ears were pointy but drooped a little. The pillow it wore was dirty and had several holes on it. From the way it had bandages and seemed to look at its masters with fear I would say he wasn't treated well. When he looked at me he gave a squeak which brought attention to him.

"I would like to have a sandwich with ham, lettuce, cucumber, tomatoes, and mayonnaise with a glass of orange juice please." I said kindly. While I said my order I went into the mind of the house elf and he let me in. _Don't tell anyone that I am Merlin's heir. I wish to not be interrogated._ I said. He nodded before leaving with a _pop!_

"Well that was our house elf Dobby. He makes so many mistakes that he's practically useless." Draco said before eating his food that appeared on the table. I took a few bites of my sandwich.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you Draco. House elves are distant relatives to elves. They hold a tremendous amount of magic that we wizards cannot match with. Sure we can control them but that's only to put the balance in the power scale. If we be kind to them then they're loyalty towards us grows. I read in a book that one time the parents of a child died in a wizard war many years ago before we were born. The house elf took care of the kid not because it was its master. No the house elf was free. Since the parents were so kind to him/her the elf took care and nurtured the child while protecting him/her from harm. So in the end they could save your life." I explained. There was silence at the table. Mr. Malfoy looked at me with curiosity.

"How do you know that it's true Mr. Blade?" he asked. I thought on how to explain it properly.

"Well my family have two house elves and since my parents are always away they took care of me. I freed them but they stayed saying they liked the family and would serve them willingly. Please do call me Raiden Mr. Malfoy; Mr. Blade makes me sound old." I replied back. Mr. Malfoy laughed. It suited him but I could tell that he rarely laughs. I saw that Mrs. Malfoy and Draco were surprised.

"I see now why Greengrass likes you. I will think about treating my house elf and if the changes are good then I'll tell some close friends of mine. Tell me Raiden why did you become friends with us? This family is mostly known to be dark and yet you made a friendship with my son." He said. Draco looked at me and I guess he wanted to know the reason why I became his friend. I smiled,

"I became friends with Draco because I saw that he was intelligent and had a lot of potential. I don't care that the family bloodline has been in Slytherin for many years. I follow a saying I made Mr. Malfoy. There is no dark or light only grey. I also became friends with him because the other kids I sat with didn't really understood what I spoke about but your son understood a bit. It was a small amount but enough for me. I really don't understand how the houses have such strong rivalry when the founders were close friends. Yes Slytherin housed many dark wizards but other dark wizards also came from the other houses." I said smiling at Draco who was looking at me in gratitude. We finished our lunch after that.

Draco led me upstairs and through a series of doors before reaching what seemed to be his room. His room was pretty big and screamed expensive. The bed was black and could fit six people. Draco sat on the bed while I looked around. I went to his book shelf to see what type of books he had.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?' he asked. I looked at him as if he was kidding.

"Of course I meant everything I said! I don't have a lot of friends Draco. You and Daphne are my only friends I have. Plus I think it's stupid how the so called "light" calls the people who are Slytherin "dark". Plus everyone has secrets that are bad and they hide it acting as if they're better but are actually worse." I said while taking booking and skimming through it. It was a bit different to the one I had but the words held the same meaning.

"Hey Draco mind if I ask you a question. You don't have to answer it though." I said. He had a thoughtful on taking in the pros and cons. He was a Slytherin to the heart.

"Sure I don't mind but I get to ask you some questions." He replied back. I nodded agreeing to the arrangement.

"What do you think of your father being a death eater? Don't lie I know he's one but I don't hate you or anything. I also promise to not tell anyone." I said. He looked at me before replying,

"I don't know I have mixed feelings towards my father being a death eater. Angry and fear mostly. I don't want to serve you-know-who but I guess I don't really have a choice in the matter. I feel angry at him since he became my father has been harsher and colder to me. I miss seeing the old him so does my mom. We try to at least have a decent conversation with him but that's hardly possible." He said sadly. I felt sympathy for him and anger to the other people.

He was just lonely and with his father being a death eater the so called light people think he will become one also. That has made him bitter and if he hardly has any friends in the school then that bitterness can turn into anger. I made a note to change the way people look at each other. The wizard world needs to be united not divided. To make the sadness go away I asked him what Hogwarts was like. He told me of the descriptions his mom gave him and soon he was a happy kid once again.

"Do you want to try flying on a broom?" he asked. I nodded and he told me what it felt like. I already knew but I didn't want to be rude. We walked down the stairs ad to the backyard that was more like a field. He opened the shed and took out two brooms. They were in good condition and from what he told me they were clean sweep sevens. He told me some pointers before taking off. I watched him before doing the same thing.

Flying was amazing. It was a bit different from having wings but the feeling was the same. I sped up and circled the entire field before stopping beside Malfoy.

"It seems you have a natural talent for flying. Want to have a race?" he said. We had five races before Malfoy took a machine out that spit balls into the air.

"Let's see if you're a good catcher!" he yelled before turning on the machine. One ball flew high into the air and I quickly caught it. Slowly more balls came and the difficulty went higher. Still it was fun as I caught every ball. I did the same with Draco and he was decent with the broom catching most of the balls. We went beside each other and did some tricks. I taught him some new moves and how to pull up when so close to the ground. I never felt this happy before with anyone. _So this is what it feels like to have a friend. _I thought. I wanted to try something so I let go of the broom and slowly got up.

"What are you doing Raiden?!" Draco yelled looking at me eyes wide. I smiled at him when I was fully standing on the broom.

"I want to try something." I said and made the broom go forward with my magic. The broom did as I told and I soon sped up zooming around the field. Standing on a broom and using it like a snow board was extremely fun. I did dives before going up but that was a bit tricky since I didn't want to fall. I smiled when Draco tried to do what I did but almost fell. Luckily I was able to catch him before he smashed his skull. We played for a few more minutes before going back inside. Dobby made hot chocolate for us and almost fainted when he got a polite thank you from Draco.

I thanked Dobby and asked him if there were any marshmallows. He came back in five seconds with a packet. I thanked him once again and put three in mine. Draco saw what I did and copied. After finishing our drinks we called Dobby once again to wash them. We ran upstairs to his room where we talked about other things.

"So Raiden you never told me which school you're going to since you're not going to Hogwarts. Which school are you going to?" He asked as we sat cross legged from each other on the carpet. I smiled and answered his question.

"I'm going to Le Fay and it wasn't easy for me to enter. Hey Draco what type of books do you have in that shelf?" I asked pointing to his bookshelf.

"Some Slytherin books, the basic spells and potions those kind of books, wait did you say Le Fay?" he said looking at me in disbelief.

"Slytherin books you say? Mind if I check out your collection." I asked. He made a go ahead motion but continued looking at me.

"Yes I said Le Fay Draco." I said and took out several books after reading their titles. I put them in front of me and picked the most interesting one. I read the first page and continued to read.

"But that's like the best school there is! How did you get in?" he asked. I smiled and answered while I read the first chapter.

"It wasn't easy. They did a test to see if I'm worthy enough. That's all I can tell you since I don't want to be rejected for telling their secrets. Either I learned new things when I did the test." I said and turned the page. Draco huffed knowing I wouldn't answer his other questions. After sighing he picked a book that was beside me and started to read it.

As we read Draco asked me several questions about certain subjects or theories he didn't understand and I gave explanations. I looked at my watch and jumped in shock. It was almost six! I didn't have to go skating since the lake was back to being water.

"I have to go Draco. I was supposed to be home ten minutes ago! I guess I was into the book. I'll send you letters telling you how the rest of my year went." I said. He nodded and led me to the fire place. I said goodbyes to Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy while Draco explained why I was in a rush. I threw the powder and whispered clearly my destination.

******Line break******

**Draco's Pov**

When Raiden told me that he had to leave I was sad he was a good friend. He talked to me and didn't judge me because my father is a death eater and that my family has been in Slytherin for many years. I talked to my parents explaining why he had to leave so soon. I watched as he disappeared before going back to the book I was reading. It was pretty interesting and was about potions. I'm sure my godfather Severus Snape would be happy that I am learning his art.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

I sighed when I reached home without any trouble. Mom immediately pooped in while glaring. I smiled at her sheepishly and started to explain,

"Sorry mom Draco and I were reading books. He didn't understand some of the stuff so I gave him explanations. I guess I was really interested in the book and lost track of time." She sighed but scolded me none the less.

"Harrison," _Flinch. _"James Potter! You scared me to death! I thought something bad happened to you! I almost popped in at the Malfoy's to ask for you and that would have been disastrous since it would cost me and you an explanation. You could've lost your friend!" she screamed. I shrank back before saying,

"Sorry mom I promise that won't happen again. To make sure I'll put an alarm on my watch that way I won't be late." I said. She gave a nodded before leading me to the kitchen.

I washed up and cleaned mu face before rolling up my sleeves. On the table was the dinner mom made for me. It was rice, beans, chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy. I ate the food with gusto realising how hungry I was. Mom gave me a glass of water to which I was thankful for. After eating my food I washed the plate and glass before going to my room.

I wore the clothes I wore in the morning before taking some parchment and ink. Smiling I started to write my letter to Daphne.

_Dear Daphne,_

_How's everything at your place? I hope you and your sister are having fun. Anyways I visited Draco today at his manor today. We had a lot of fun but exploring the place took a while and most of our time. We flew on brooms around this huge field he has and read some books. I know it sounds boring but the flying was the most exciting part. I felt like I do anything and no one could stop me. I tried a new way on flying on the broom, standing up and directing it with my magic. It was fun but when Draco tried it he almost fell. I know it was stupid of me to do it but in the end it was worth it since it helps you move much better._

_Also Daphne if you have a house elf I suggest for you to be kind towards him/her. They hold very powerful magic that can one day save your life but then again you may already be kind towards him/her. I wish to speak with you in person can we meet in Diagon Alley? I'll be waiting for your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Raiden Blade._

Sighing I took out another piece of parchment this time the letter was for Arianna.

_Dear Arianna,_

_How's everything so far? I know that Daphne is doing her training to take what will be hers. But I don't really know what you do. So I would love to know your schedule or what you like to do that way I can tell you about the stuff you discover or do. Sorry that the letter isn't as big as Daphne's._

_Your pen pal,_

_Raiden Blade_

I waited until the ink dried for both of the letters before tying it to Totoro the hawk. It seemed to suit him for some reason and he was pleased with the name.

"Can you please give this to Daphne Greengrass and her sister Arianna Greengrass?" I asked. He gave a squawk as I combed through his feathers with my hand. I opened the window and he flew out with two flaps. I sighed and looked at Hedwig. She seemed angry that I didn't give her the letter.

"Oh don't be mad Hedwig! I have a job for you too! I only sent Totoro because you'll attract less attention to the person I want to send it to." I said and searched through my trunk. I came out with a tube and inside it were some plans that I made. I tied it around her leg and told her to give it to the head of the goblin, Ragnok in Gringrotts. With my letters being sent out I opened a book that I was reading. I finished the diary of old times written by Merlin. I just couldn't put it down and practically finished it in three days. I was now reading about the one that had spells that helped save Arthur. Merlin had a good sense of humor and I found myself laughing at the side comments that were written.

I was reading about this spell that apparently made any vegetation near you grab your enemy and tie them in a vice grip if they are long enough. It was pretty interesting and I wished to practice it but there wasn't anything to use it on. I sighed and put it on my list of spells to try out when I can. I yawned before reading one last page. My eyes were dropping so I put the book away, brush my teeth, and went to sleep.

******Line break******

**Daphne's Pov**

I yawned and got out of my bed. My feet touched the soft carpet while I went in my closet looking for an outfit to wear. I decided to wear a loose blue shirt with grey sweat pants. Taking my clothes I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was shaped like a tear drop except upside down. My blue eyes stared back at me before I went in the shower and cleaned myself.

Feeling refreshed I put lotion on before wearing my clothes. I went back to the mirror and opened a drawer before taking out a comb. I brushed my hair until all the knots were gone. After it dried I took a hair tie and tied my hair into a ponytail. I got out of my extravagant room with slippers before heading to my sisters room which was in the second hallway. I opened the door and woke her up quickly before going downstairs to the dining hall.

"Good morning father." I said as I sat down in my usual seat before taking some food. I stayed on the healthy side with an egg, bread with jam, fruit, and a glass of juice. I was halfway done when my sister came. I smiled at her before leaving with a bow towards my father. My schedule started with dancing and the clothes I was wearing was perfect for it. Father got me instructors teaching me how to dance several genres.

The dance room was on the same floor but at the end. There was hard wood flooring with a balance bar. The wall I face was covered in mirrors showing us our reflection. It was the typical dance room at community places in the muggle world.

I did my daily stretches with Alison before we started. Today I was going to learn how to do the tango. Father wanted me to learn as many types of dances I can before going to school. Alison made a dummy that was going to be my dance partner today. I sighed and went into a position while Alison corrected me. From there she taught me through my class I was able to halfway through the dance. I said goodbye to Alison as she left.

I took a quick shower to take off all the sweat and grime from dancing. I wore loose clothes once again before going upstairs and turning right where there was a lab for me to practice on potions. I was pretty good at the subject and it was interesting. After making three potions I went back to the dining hall to eat lunch. Arianna smiled at me in greeting and I returned it. She told me what she did so far and I was glad that she had fun. Father talked to us like a real family asking me about my classes and what Arianna did in the morning. We were in silence though when heard a tap come to the window.

Arnold opened the window and a brown feathered creature flew in. It circled the room twice before landing in front of me. I realised that it was a hawk and a beautiful one. It feathers were brown but so dark that they almost seemed black. Its yellow eyes were like honey and observed the room. The talons gleamed in the dim light making them look deadly. I saw an envelope tied to its leg and untied the knot. I opened the letter and saw that it was from Raiden. Surprised I read what it said and smiled. I turned towards my father and said,

"The letter is from Raiden, the boy who ate with us at the gala. He wishes to speak to me in person." I said and handed him the letter. He read it with his eyes shining with amusement and I saw his lips twitch into a smile. I was surprised since my father hardly shows any emotion. It seemed that Raiden was able to bring a part of my dad. I don't want to get my hopes up but maybe my father will become the man he once was if this continues.

"Very well Daphne you may meet him. Seeing this as a great opportunity you can also do some errands for me also. It would also save me time for other important matters. I suggest that you reply back right now since the hawk won't leave until you do." I thanked him before getting up. Seeing that I was leaving the hawk flew and landed on my shoulder. Its talons didn't hurt me as I went back to my room. I took a piece of parchment and dipped my quill and started to write.

_Dear Raiden,_

_Thank you for the letter and it was very stupid of you to stand on your broom. You could've fall and die! Anyways father allowed me to meet you face to face but when we meet I will have to do some errands for him. I'll visit Diagon Alley on March 14__th__. Look for me in the Leaky Cauldron and come around two o'clock._

_Your friend,_

_Daphne Greengrass._

As the ink dried I brushed the hawk's feathers and gave it a treat. It flew out the window when I finished tying the knot. I smiled before starting my transfiguration lesson with Lena who was waiting for me.

******Line break******

**Arianna's Pov**

I was surprised when I got letter. I finished my food and said goodbye to father before rushing towards my room. After sitting on my bed I opened the letter. It was from Raiden which made me smile and I read the letter. I almost laughed since I was able to imagine him being sheepish as he wrote it. Smiling I went to my table and started writing a reply.

_Dear Raiden,_

_It's alright that you don't know much about me. My full name is Arianna Astoria Greengrass. DON'T call me my middle name. I despise that name. Anyways I like to play wizard chess and quidditch but mostly dancing. I have an ambition to learn and I love people who have good humor. It shows that they aren't always that serious. Hope you write back soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_Arianna_

I read the letter once more before waiting for it to dry. I went into my sister's room and she tied it up along with hers. The hawk flew away with one last squawk. I smiled towards my sis and asked what she wrote. After getting an answer I went to our backyard for a small game of quidditch with the charmed figurines. 

******Line break******

So the two good friends are meeting in Diagon Alley in five days. The three of them right now though are training or learning. Daphne and Draco were learning of the pureblood and traditional ways while their friend Harry/Raiden learned on his own schedule of several muggle and wizard subjects. Alex though was at the Weasleys home or in other words the Burrow. His parents were working so he had a play date with his best friend and his family. He didn't mind since he loved staying and visiting the Weasleys.

Right now the boys were playing quidditch with apples. Ginny watched them since she was too young to play. She was tending the garden since she wanted to keep herself busy. Molly was making her delicious food while Arthur was away at work. The boys were talking about the party they went to and shared what happened while they were there. Alex and Ron told the others what they did after they introduced Raiden.

"By the way what do you guys think of Raiden?" Alex asked as he caught the apple George threw.

"Well he's interesting and really intelligent. I wonder where his parents were though I mean wouldn't they come since they're pretty important from what he told us?" Fred asked catching the apple by doing a dive.

"Well yeah but he said that they were away to some business expedition that's why they couldn't come. When we talked to him though I couldn't help but be reminded he looks like someone at the party. Whenever I get the answer it slips away." Charlie said as he did a spin before catching the fruit.

"Yeah I got that too but I just couldn't place where I saw those eyes before." Percy said. He didn't really want to play but they kept on annoying him until he got on the broom.

"I don't know maybe the answer will come to us when we eat." Ron suggested and got off his broom to eat dinner. The others shook their head at his antics before getting off for lunch.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

_March 14__th__..._

I woke up and did my usual routine. I decided to wear more than casual clothes. I wanted to look better than I normally do that way Daphne's dad wouldn't have bad thoughts of me. So I choose to wear my black sweater, grey shirt, black pants, and my white sneakers. I decided to wear dark colors since there was still a chill in the air.

I ate my breakfast and started on my studies. New subjects were added to my schedule but I didn't mind since they were interesting but easy. I finished my work half an hour early so I used the time to read more about Merlin's books. They were really interesting and taught me some spells that were forgotten.

I looked at the time and saw that it was 1:45. I opened my bag and put several things there including, water, some papers, and a list of things I need to buy. I smiled and went downstairs to the fireplace. I threw some powder and yelled,

"Leaky Cauldron!" After the spinning sensation stopped I opened my eyes and saw I was in the pub. I used wandless magic to get all the scoot off of me before looking around the room. I smiled when I saw Daphne talking to someone but that smiled turned into a frown when I saw that she was yelling at someone. I walked towards them and with my enhance hearing I was able to hear what they're arguing about.

"Come on Daphne! You and I will be great together." The boy said. He seemed to only be two or maybe three years older than Daphne and I. He had a sort of round face and his eyes were a bit bigger making them pop out from his face. They were a nice green but he didn't really have an athletic body. Sure he had a bit of muscle but the middle area was becoming a bit big.

"How many times will I tell you no Ernie McMillan? I will not be your boyfriend because-" She was saying but Ernie cut her off.

"Because what I'm too good for you. No need to worry about not being worthy. You're worthy enough to be with me." He said and was leaning in for a kiss. Daphne looked ready to slap him. I got a smile a smile on my face and quickly went beside Daphne.

"No McMillan that's not the reason. She can't go out with you because she's going out with me." I said smiling while wrapping my arm around Daphne's waist. Daphne caught on and put her head on my shoulder. She sent me a silent thank you through her eyes to which I nodded at. To someone else it would seem she was giving me a loving gaze while pleading to me to not hurt Ernie. _She's very cunning like a Slytherin._ I thought smiling. Ernie looked at us and said,

"And who the bloody hell would you be?!" he yelled. I gave him a pleasant smile before saying,

"Raiden Blade distant cousin with Sirius Black and I am also Daphne Greengrass boyfriend." I said. Ernie looked like a tomato and his head was about to explode but suddenly he got a smile on his face.

"Oh is that so then you wouldn't mind if I told you two to kiss to prove that you are dating." He boasted with a smug smile on his face thinking he already won. Daphne tensed a bit but I only noticed.

"Sure." She said sweetly before grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling crashing my lips on her. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist while she did the same with my neck. I practically felt electric shocks and butterflies at the same time making it a weird sensation. We kissed for two minutes before parting. I was a little breathless along with Daphne. I smiled back at Ernie who just walked away grumbling.

"Daphne I'm sorry that I-" I was saying but she just laughed.

"No need Raiden after all you were helping me and it was I who kissed you. But I do have to say you're not a bad kisser." She said. I smirked,

"Well then you're not bad kisser either Daphne. Now shall we go to Diagon Alley and do what we came here to do?" I said holding out my hand. She smiled it seemed that today we would play the game of us being together. She slipped her hand in mine as we went to the back of the pub.

******Line break******

What the two didn't know was the Alex and the Weasleys were visiting the Alley to gather some things. So imagine their surprise when they saw Ernie arguing with Daphne. They were walking towards them as the conversation became clearer. Before any of them could do anything Raiden was already beside Daphne.

"There is no way they're going to kiss." Fred commented while Alex nodded angrily. The anger turned into jealousy when Daphne grabbed Raiden's shirt and kissed him full on the mouth and continued to kiss him for two minutes. Ron was practically holding back Alex who wanted to rip Daphne from Raiden and then beat him up. Ernie left after Raiden looked at him. Fred gave a low whistle.

"I didn't think either of them would have the guts to kiss each other. This just got interesting right Greg?" he said turning to his brother.

"Indeed it has Forge." George replied. The group watched as Raiden tried to apologise but Daphne laughed and commented on how he kissed. The two was having a playful banter but anyone watched them would call it flirting. Alex was seething in pure rage and he started to hate Raiden more than Malfoy when the two held hands.

"He's good." Bill commented as the two went to the back of the pub. The rest nodded agreeing with him. So you could see that Daphne and Raiden were in the friend/best friend stage. What happened in the pub didn't change anything for them and if the positions were switched then the same would happen.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

"So I have some errands I need to do for my father. It was the reason why he let me come. I hope you don't mind." Daphne said as we walked down the street looking at the stores. A group of kids were staring at the latest broom model and told each other the features it held. I shook my head at that and we passed by a lady who was selling some potions.

"I don't mind at all. It would busy us both of us as we talk plus I have some things I need to do. So I'm going to guess that we need to go to the Bank first." I said. She nodded so we headed to the large white building.

"That's good because I have some things I need to do at the bank." I said as we entered. Daphne was about to go in one of the lines but I led here to an empty booth that had a closed sign.

"Raiden we can't just go to any booth." Daphne said but I ignored her. The Goblin sneered at me and said,

"Go in a different line kid. I'm closed." I smiled politely and said in Goobygook,

"Sorry sir but can you please inform Ragnok that Harry Potter is here also that Daphne Greengrass has some errands to do." The goblins mood immediately changed,

"Oh I am dearly sorry Mr. Potter. A goblin would come and take you two to where you wish." He replied in the same language with a smile that seemed to be a scowl.

"Thank you." I said as we waited. Daphne looked at me curiously,

"How did you do that?" she asked. I shrugged,

"It was easy when I first came here they were surprised when I spoke with respect and in their language. I became good friends with the manager and he told me to tell any one of the goblins my name and I would be led to his quarters." I explained as Griphook came.

"Griphook always a pleasure to see you, if you can do me a favor can you please call me Raiden for reasons I will tell you later." I said in Goobygook. He looked at me curiously before nodding his head.

"Please do follow me Raiden and Miss Greengrass." He said and led me through the door that took you to the labyrinth. We were able to reach Ragnok much faster and when the door opened Ragnok greeted me with a smile.

"Raiden it's great to see you once again!" he said smiling before leading us to the couches. I wondered how he knew to call me Raiden instead of Harry. He sat across from us once again and gave us two glasses of water which we took gratefully.

"So may I know why you visited me?" he said as he took a drink of his wine. I smiled at him,

"I would but my friend Daphne Greengrass has some errands to do. I would be grateful if you can give her someone to lead her to the places where she can do the errands." I said and he nodded and called a goblin.

"Miss Greengrass this is Ironfist and he would lead you to the places for you to do the errands. When you are done you will be led back here." He explained. Daphne nodded and left with Ironfist.

"Now do you mind explaining Harry why you are being called Raiden?" Ragnok said. I laughed,

"I am known as a distant cousin with Sirius Black named Raiden Blade in the wizard world. I wish to keep my true identity a secret for some reasons. I'll give you my story in a minute. I wish you to keep what you and Griphook hear no you will not be put under an oath for I trust you." I said the two made a go on motion which I chuckled at.

"My story starts the day Voldemort attacked my family. Lily, James, Alex, and I were a happy family. When Voldemort attacked that all changed. My brother became the boy-who-lived. Of course everyone wanted to look at their saviour and thank him for the deed he did. The fame started to go into my brother, mother, and father's heads. My family forgot that I existed and soon Harrison "Harry" James Potter died the day Voldemort attacked. So I am dead to my family and the wizard world doesn't know that Alex had a twin brother. To the world I don't exist." I summarised. The two looked at me in sympathy.

"I am sorry what you had to go through Harry. To think your family would do that is hard to believe but I know you aren't lying." Ragnok said. I smiled at him sadly,

"They are not my family Ragnok. Family doesn't forget you and if they were my family they wouldn't have pushed me away. No my family is my two uncles Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. My parents are the two freed house elves Tria and Jake. I may be family by blood but not by relationship or any other way." I said. The two nodded in understanding.

"Now that explanations are gone I came here to ask of the progress on the investments and what you thought of the plans I sent you." I said lying back on the couch.

"Ah yes the plans you sent me are actually written well but there are rooms for improvement. I have made them already and you could see them if you wish." He said taking out a roll of paper. I studied the paper as it was laid onto the table. I understood the notes and adjustments made but I saw that there were a few holes.

"I agree that these changes are better there are several weak points here, here, and here." I said pointing to several parts. Ragnok looked at them and said,

"You are correct Raiden. Do you have any ideas on how to fill them up?" He asked. I laughed and told him of ways we can fill up the gaps.

******Line break******

**Daphne's Pov**

Ironfist led me down the tunnels so I can go to my family's vault to take out some books and items. I was surprised at the friendship between the Goblins and Raiden. I saw that there were advantages to this friendship and hopefully I can gain one. _It seems that Raiden continuously surprises me._ I thought as the cart went up and down. We stopped at the vault and it opened after I inserted the family ring. I took the books that held titles my father wanted and took the items my father wanted. Seeing that I was done we went back in the cart. Ironfist took me back to the room where Raiden was. I smiled as I saw him talk to Ragnok and pointed to some things on a paper.

"Thank you for helping me to my vault and leading me back here." I said to Ironfist. He just smiled and bowed before leaving. I walked in and sat beside Raiden. I sorted out the items before watching what Raiden was doing. I was surprised to see that the plans were about businesses and investments.

After half an hour all the planning and talking the plans were put away. I thought we were about to leave but Raiden continued to talk with the head goblin.

"Ragnok do you have something that will tell me of the properties my family owns and what items or animals own. I know that some of them may have some creatures like a snake or something else." He said.

"Yes we do have something like that but it takes time to do what you asked for. When can you visit us for the test?" Ragnok asked. Raiden had a thoughtful face on before answering Ragnok's question,

"I'll be able to visit next week Friday. Are you free on that day?" he asked. Ragnok took a calendar out and looked at the date.

"Yes is it possible that you will be able to come at five since that is the only available time for us to do the test?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes I'm free at that time. I guess we'll see each other at that time." Raiden said before giving them both his farewells. I said goodbye also before following Raiden who was following Griphook. Raiden put my items in his bag saying that there was an expansion charm in it. He opened his bag once again and took out what seemed to be a list.

"So Raiden what's with the planning and investments?" I asked as we went inside Flourish and Blotts. The shop smelled like fresh parchment with dust. He went through the aisles and took out several books along the way.

"Oh well I want to make an impression on the ministry and gain power. You can only have that if you have a large amount of investments, money, and a high ranked job. I'm starting with the investments and the money will come along with it. My studies will help me get a high ranked job. Do you want a certain book I can buy it for you as a late birthday present?" He explained before looking at me. I shook my head but after a few minutes of arguing Raiden bought me two books one on potions while the other on transfiguration.

"You didn't have to buy me anything." I muttered as he paid. He just grinned and said,

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you anything?" _He does have a point._ My mind said but I ignored it.

"Anyways I got books and quills. I need to restock my ingredients and that would be all. After that we can go and have an evening lunch if you want." He asked and I nodded. So we went to the potion ingredients store where he asked for ingredients and I asked for some certain ingredients since I was almost done with my kit. Raiden paid once again before I could which made me glare at him. I continued to glare at him as we walked. Suddenly he stopped and wrapped his arm around my waist. His mouth went against my ear making shiver from his breath.

"Don't glare my ice princess it doesn't suit you." he whispered. I felt my cheeks become a bit warm. My heart beat seemed to get louder and I couldn't breathe. He moved away and grabbed my hand leading me back to the Leaky Cauldron.

******Line break******

So the two started to become closer during this trip and it seemed that certain feelings were starting to develop but being kids they didn't notice. Now Alex and the Weasley family decided to follow Raiden and Daphne wondering why they were here in the first place. Percy immediately left them seeing that what they were doing would bring them nothing but trouble. He went in the second handed shop to see if there was anything that would help him in school. The group couldn't follow them into the hallway in Gringrotts but they were surprised at how the goblins acted towards Raiden. Bill was even more surprised since he worked for them and knew how much they hated wizards.

So far as the group followed them Alex jealousy started to grow along with his hatred. The Weasleys noticed this and were worried for their friend along with Raiden. Raiden was innocent and didn't know that they were following them in the first place or so they thought. Raiden noticed them after all a group of red heads can't really stay in secret. His eyesight and hearing told him what they were doing and he had to say he was amused. He told Daphne when they were with Ragnok and she was annoyed.

She told Raiden how Alex always seemed to follow her and she knew that he had a crush on her. She tried to show that she wasn't interested but apparently he couldn't take a hint. Daphne told him that with all the fame Alex gets he started to become arrogant and greedy. He had manners but never used them and felt sorry for the wizard world. They had a jerk for a saviour which caused Raiden to laugh while Alex became red from embarrassment. Raiden was listening to her intently and would sometimes comment as they looked around the shops they haven't gone to in the Alley for time to pass by. They went in the owl shop to get some treats for their owls. They agreed to eat when it was five since there curfew was pretty late. Being purebloods did have its perks.

"You know he is quite the charmer. I bet when he goes to Hogwarts he'll have lots of admirers." Charlie commented as Harry and Daphne came out of the shop with ice cream. They weren't extremely tall like the others kids would get. They only had one scoop since they wanted some space for a proper meal.

"I agree with you there Charl. I wonder where I saw him before though..." Bill said and tried to figure out where he saw those eyes. When it was five o'clock the two went back to the Leaky Cauldron and the group gave up following them much to Alex's disappointment. The group quickly gathered the things they came here for before going back home with floo back at the pub. So the spies left and the two were finally able to talk normally without having them to worry about being heard.

The two had a light lunch which was just two sandwiches with peanut butter and jam and a glass of juice. Daphne finally won on paying for lunch much to Raiden's amusement. Raiden and Daphne were playing a game of wizard chess. The game was intense though since they were both intelligent. The two were becoming popular and people surrounded watching the game.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

"Bishop move to E5, checkmate." I said smiling. Daphne looked at the board in surprise before smiling at me. The crowd surrounding us disappeared now that the game was ended.

"Want to have another round?" Daphne asked smiling.

"As much as I would love to ice queen we should leave since it's almost seven." I said and almost laughed when she looked at the clock in shock. She thanked me as I handed her the items from my back before we both used the floo network back home. I hummed to myself but stopped when the front door rattled. It seemed my family came back home early from their vacation. I used a passageway to go to my room. _That was really close._ I thought to myself as I changed clothes and lay down on my bed to sleep. The trip made me really tired and I fell asleep in a minute.

******Line break******

**Daphne's Pov**

I quickly went up to my room and in the washroom where I washed up before changing my clothes. I wore a white shirt with blue pants before taking the items I retrieved from the family vault. I went downstairs and stared at the door that led to my father's office. The door's color was mahogany with a snake in striking position. Its fangs gleamed along with its black eyes that were onyx jewels. I sighed before knocking on the door. "Enter." My father said as I went in. Father was sitting on the chair behind his desk. The walls were covered with bookshelves that reached the ceiling to the floor. The curtains were green and the wood was so dark that it almost looked black. I sat down and took out the items he wanted me to bring before laying them on the desk. He looked at them and nodded at me allowing me to leave.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I wasn't surprised at all when I saw Arianna sitting on my bed. Taking out the brush in dresser I untied my hair and started to comb it.

"So how was your date with Raiden?" she asked smiling at me. My cheeks went a bit pink but she didn't notice.

"It wasn't a date Stori. We just hanged out but since you asked it was fine." I said and sat beside her. The books Raiden bought me were on my night table.

"Fine if you say so but tell me everything. Don't leave anything out. I want to be prepared on how the Alley looks." She said as I combed her hair. I smiled and told her everything except for the argument and kiss.

"You left something out. I can tell sis." She said glaring at me. I blushed when I remembered the feeling that came along with the kiss.

"You're blushing!" My sister exclaimed. My cheeks heated up some more as I remembered at how his lips felt against mine.

"What did you leave out? Come on tell me!" she said and continued to pester me until I gave in.

"Nothing much just when I was sitting at a table waiting for Raiden Ernie McMillan came towards me asking me out. I refused politely but he wouldn't take no for an answer." I replied.

"There's more." My sister simply stated. I smiled at her eagerness.

"Raiden came a few minutes ago and wrapped his arm around me saying he was my boyfriend. Ernie didn't believe it and told us to kiss if it was true. So I grabbed Raiden's shirt and kissed him on the lips. He wasn't a bad kisser though." I complimented. My sister just stared at me in shock before giving a loud squeal.

"I can't believe he kissed you!" She exclaimed and started to ask me how it felt. I answered her questions and after she was satisfied did she finally leave me in peace. I shook my head at her antics before opening the transfiguration book.

_The art of transfiguring something to another thing is very difficult and hard to master. There are people who mastered the art but not as many people expect. The reason why is because the art needs a large amount of focus and precision. One mistake can be disastrous this is the reason why not many study more than the basic. Transfiguration has many basic steps for you to be able to do it with ease..._

And the text went on explaining the art and I read it with fascination. I couldn't really practice on the art which made me wonder how Raiden was able to practice. Arnold popped in telling me that dinner was ready. I thanked him and made myself look presentable before heading downstairs. Dinner was quite as usual and I was halfway through my meal when father spoke to me.

"So daughter how was your visit to the Alley?" he asked as we ate. There was tense silence in the air and Stori luckily didn't notice it.

"It went well father. Raiden is surprisingly in good terms with the Goblins and he has already planned some investments. The goblins helped him a bit and he bought me two books I wanted as a late birthday present but I argued with him not to. He's very stubborn and in the end I gave up." I said quietly.

"Oh well he always does bring surprises making him a great ally. But I would like to know what that large squeal I heard was about." He said smiling. My sister blushed in embarrassment. My cheeks got a light shade of pink but with practice I covered it up.

"A boy came up to me while I waited for Raiden. He asked me if I would become his girlfriend," I scrunched my nose up in disgust. "I refused politely but he wouldn't take no for an answer. So Raiden helped me by saying he was going out with me and to prove it I kissed him." I mumbled the last part. Father just nodded and I was able to eat the rest of my food in peace. I quickly went back up in my room and read a few more pages of the book before going to sleep.

******Line break******

**Lord Greengrass Pov**

I watched as both of my daughters went out of the room. Arnold took the plates to wash while I went to my office. I sighed and read some of the papers concerning about the supplies for the schools. The wizardaring market hasn't changed much but from what my daughter said that may soon change.

Raiden was an interesting child. He reminded me of someone and his knowledge first astounded me but after you go pass the shock you enjoy his company. I remembered at how close my daughter and he became over one night. He seemed to be able to pass through all her barriers that she put. _It's good that she has good friends since she hardly acts like her old self anymore. If only I hadn't kept pushing her so much after Ophelia died then she may have been the same little sweet girl she was before. It saddens me to not see her who she was before. Maybe Raiden will bring her back and I'll change back to the caring father I was before._ I thought before going back to work.

The amount of books that were sold was at a fair rate but some of the stores aren't being visited. Maybe some advertisements would make the marketing go higher. I wrote a plan that would make it go higher by 5% and sent it to the Goblin that takes care of the family account. I suppressed a yawn and went back to reading a few more papers.

**Most people would make Lord Greengrass stay as the cold hearted father after Daphne's mom dies. What upsets me though is that they make it seem that he doesn't have a heart so I decided to change that. Slowly he'll become the man he was before but he will have a cold demeanor if you don't know him. Hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry that it isn't as big as the others! The next chapter would be the one you've all waited for. Harry will finally go to Le Fay so be patient for the next chapter will take me a while to write. Don't forget to review! Until next time!**

**~Percyjacksonfan4life **


	6. Chapter 6 Le Fay

**Here's the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope that you like how I wrote it and it if it could've been better please do tell me! Read on!**

**Harry's Pov**

I was pretty nervous and excited at the same time. My trunk held all the items I needed for the school year. I had a bit of money left from my trip to Diagon Alley which I'm saving for emergencies. I got another letter from the school telling me to go to King Cross Station but instead of going to a platform I was to show my trainer card to a police officer who was wearing all black. The person would lead me to the place where a certain type of transportation would take me to the school. I told my uncles this and we all wondered what the transportation would be and why I have to start school a week early.

The first compartment in my trunk was divided into two. The left contained my clothes while the right held all my school supplies which weren't much and I had a few books stacked as light reading. Mom packed me a sandwich and water in case I got hungry along the way. Remus was giving me words of encouragement as Sirius drove his car to the station. It was a pretty cool car that was big.

"Remember to write to us monthly. You don't have to tell us about the school or any of its secrets but just tell us the type of classes your doing. If you can try to visit Sirius and me in the holidays but we'll understand if you want to stay there and use the time to study." Remus said and Sirius took the role of asking me if I had everything. We got out of the car and took a trolley where I put my stuff. Hedwig gave a hoot complaining about the loud noise while Totoro just watched everyone from my shoulder. We soon spotted a person who was wearing all black. I showed him my card and he made a follow me motion.

Sirius and Remus tried to follow but he shook their head at him. I said goodbye as I hugged them before following the man. We went to the end of the station where he made a walk motion towards the train tracks. I thought he was crazy but did as he said. It seemed that the tracks were a sort of mirror and instead of falling I walked through the scene.

After a minute I came to what seemed to be a road. There was a black limo on the road. _That must be the transportation. _I thought.. I went towards the limo and the door opened. As I went in I saw that the limo had an expansion charm on it. The seats were red while the rest of the limo was black. It was what snobbish rich people would buy. There were around thirty people of different ages and they were all looking at me. I had a bit of difficulty bringing my trunk in so a kid my age helped.

"Thanks. I'm Raiden Blade." I said holding out my hand. He took it without any hesitation and said,

"Jake Anderson. You're welcome." I sat beside him and noticed that everyone was doing something. I opened my trunk and took out a book I was reading a few days ago and couldn't finish it since it was pretty big. The limo soon started moving as we all sat in silence. Soon introductions were given and I was pretty surprised that some of them were half breeds but no one insulted them. Jake had a bit of werewolf blood in him but it was pretty small since it was from his great grandparents times ten. Either it was pretty cool since his eyes had spots of yellow and his build was natural along with his strength. One person was a half vampire and everyone asked the person questions even me. She didn't mind and some of the things that the muggles write about them were hilarious. I joined in some before going back to my book.

"That's a pretty big book. What's it about?" Jake asked. I smiled at him before putting my book away.

"It's about all magical plants with diagrams and what uses they have." I said.

"Oh really I'm pretty big fan on Herbology." He said and soon he was telling me of the use of the gillyweed. I listened intently and added some comments and questions. During the entire ride I became somewhat friends with the entire group. The purebloods weren't prejudiced about being with muggles, half breeds or half bloods and seemed to enjoy the company.

"William Thomas is my name." A blonde haired brown eyed boy said with his hand out stretched. I smiled and shook it.

"What type of subjects are your favourite?" he asked and soon the three of us became friends. William was quite at first but opened up after a while. They were surprised at the amount of books I've read along with my knowledge but quickly adjusted. I noticed a boy who was a bit older than us seemed to be sitting awkwardly away from all the people. I smiled at him and introduced myself. He seemed surprised but introduced himself.

His name was Arthur Witherspoon. Jake and Will laughed a bit at his last name but after I elbowed and glared at them they stopped. Arthur didn't really have that much confidence sort of reminding me of Neville Longbottom but he soon got out of his shell. Apparently he was a muggle born and his parents almost fainted when he got his letter. Luckily the school gave them a pamphlet telling all about magic and the school. He was pretty nervous when he did his trial but was smiling wide when he passed. His parents were really proud of him and bought him an owl that way he could keep contact with his parents.

The conversation soon switched to our trials. Jake had to cross a dessert and almost died from dehydration. Will had to survive in a forest and was mostly paranoid the entire time. Arthur had to survive a week on a stranded island. After they all gave a detailed tale about their trial they all looked at me.

"What?" I said when I noticed that they were all looking at me. They smiled and said,

"What did you have to go through for your trial?" Arthur asked.

"I had to climb Mt. Everest and encountered several magical creatures." I said before going back to the book I was reading. After turning the page I realised that the entire limo has gone quite. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me in shock.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked wondering why they were acting like this. A kid who had brown hair and green eyes said,

"No it's just that Mt. Everest is known to be a natural force reckoned with. There are several spells, dangerous creatures, and the weather you have to worry about. To climb the mountain means suicide but if you survived it shows how powerful you are." He said while everyone agreed.

"May I ask why this is so important?" I said putting my book on my lap. A girl who had strawberry blonde hair answered.

"It's important because the headmasters of the school stopped using that mountain as a trial. The creatures were vicious and who ever went up that mountain mostly died. I know because my mother told me and it was the only thing she was able to tell me." She explained. I understood but wondered why they gave me the trial where most people died trying to complete. _I'll ask them when I have the chance._ I thought. Soon all the conversations ceased and we took out books or some games to make the time pass. Jake, Will, Arthur, and I were playing exploding snap. Arthur asked what it was at first and we explained how the game works.

When it became around four we took out all the food our family packed. I ate my sandwich with love since it was my favourite kind. After finishing my food I returned to reading my book. Jake was reading a book about magical plants. Will was reading about duelling while Arthur was reading a muggle book. Its title was _The Hobbit._ I remembered reading the book and smiled at his taste in the book.

I put a bookmark on the page I was reading before closing. I decided to relax a bit and looked at the scenery as we were taken to the school. It was a week before school started but apparently there were some things we needed to learn before we could actually start learning from the school. As I watched hills roll by I slowly found myself falling asleep.

******Line break******

"Raiden wake up." A voice said. I grumbled before waking up. I rubbed my eyes and saw Jake smiling at me.

"About time you woke up. You sleep like the dead." Will commented which earned him a whack upside the head by me. He grumbled while rubbing the spot I hit. I looked around and saw that everyone was wearing their uniform. Quickly I put on my robe before putting my sweater on top. I put all my stuff away and closed the trunk.

After we were all ready the door opened. We got out and started walking up to a path. My trunk was in my pocket after I put a shrinking and feather light charm on it. The air was a bit chilly making me zip up my sweater. We walked for a few minutes following the stoned path and everyone gasped. The school was bigger than Hogwarts! I've seen pictures of Hogwarts from Sirius but Le Fay was better than Hogwarts a thousand times.

Hogwarts and Le Fay were castles but Hogwarts was the typical type of castle while Le Fay had some sort of twist. It was a mix of Roman, Greek, British, and Chinese architecture which suited the place. The stone was obsidian colored instead of the usual grey which gave it a forbidding feeling towards the place.

There were several towers plotted beautifully and strategically at the same. There were five in total. One in the middle while the others were like posts. Instead of the usual torches there were balls of light that floated in mid air. Two came towards us and led the way to the main entrance. The door was big and held designs of war that suited the place. There were wolves in fighting positions, Vampires striking enemies; Elves using their magic, Veela's capturing lust filled men, Wizards casting spells, and Mages charging into battle. The scene was a bit grotesque but also beautiful and fascinating. I had a feeling that these pictures were of real events.

The doors opened silently and we entered. Inside someone was waiting for us. The person was cloaked and I could tell by the person's figure that it was a male. He walked towards another set of doors and we followed quietly looking around the place. The place was giving off large amounts of magic that the air was almost thick with it. The second set of doors opened and in there was a room. In the room there were six long tables. On top of each table were banners that must be the school's symbol and crest. At the end there was another long table where the seats were filled. My guess was that table was for staff members and there was around fifteen.

The cloaked person mentioned us to sit on a table and we did so obediently. The person then went up to the table and sat on the empty chair. Another person stood up but this time it was a female and she was also cloaked.

"We welcome you to Le Fay. The reason why you have been brought a week early before school starts is to prepare you. When you leave the school there will be people who will do anything to get hold of our secrets. They will use you to get the answers they want. We make sure that people can't find out about the school's secrets and to make sure you will be trained to protect your secrets. To do that you will need to master the art of protecting your mind.

Starting from tomorrow you will practice the art and only when you mastered the art will you start to learn. If you cannot then your memories will be wiped of Le Fay and be kicked out. We accept only the best. The Umni will lead you to your dorms. Have a goodnight sleep for you will need all the rest you can get." She said before sitting once again. A ball of light came towards us and went out the doors.

Quickly we followed the light where it led us to several flights of stairs. After climbing and walking through several hallways the Umni stopped in front of a wall. The light glowed for a minute before a door was revealed and we went in. Inside was a cozy common room.

There were three fireplaces that brought heat towards the room. The floor was hard wood with several comfy looking chairs being placed around the room. There were several bookshelves with books that had interesting titles. The room was covered in black banners with a grey raven in mid flight.

We boys went up the stairs that held a sign saying boy's dorms. We stopped when seeing there was around forty rooms. Jake opened a door and we saw that it was a room with a window, table, bookshelf, dresser, wardrobe, and bed. _I'm glad that we all get our own rooms. It gives us privacy and will allow us to have silence._ At the end there was a large bathroom with around twelve stalls with a large line of sinks. I opened a door that was inside the washroom and we saw a bathtub that was the size of a swimming pool.

We all said goodnights as we went into the rooms we claimed. I smiled when I saw Totoro sitting on top of the dresser. I opened Hedwig's cage and she instantly went out the window to hunt. I sighed before taking out some of clothes and put them in the drawers. After I was done I changed into my pajamas before going to sleep.

******Line break******

Now as Harry slept in the Le Fay castle Alex was at home putting pictures in his album. They were the latest ones from the snowboarding vacation and he smiled at every one of them. Ron falling face first after trying to snowboard, Alex going down the mountain, and his favourite his parents, Ron, and him gathered around a table drinking hot chocolate.

These pictures held so much happiness and he couldn't help but laugh at some of them. But as he remembered the events contained in these pictures he felt as if these pictures were wrong. Something was missing like a person but he couldn't exactly remember who. He shrugged off the feeling before stomping downstairs. His mom was making some food and dad was reading the Daily Prophet. The house was peaceful and he opened the door before hugging his two uncles. They said they'll visit today after doing some business.

Remus looked happy but still tired. He was in better shape than Alex has ever seen him before. Sirius was smiling as always but Alex couldn't help but notice that the two had shadows in their eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong but James greeted the two with bro hugs. After a few minutes everyone was seated around the table eating Lily's delicious cooking.

Yes Remus and Sirius had shadows in their eyes. The reason why was because when they watched Harry follow the black uniformed police they felt something tug at their heart. They would miss his company and the way he always brought new discoveries without making them sound boring. They would miss how his smiled brightened up their lives with those eyes. It was the feeling that parents feel when they let go of their child and that was when they realised that the two thought of him as their son or relative in Sirius case.

As the two sat and talked to three people laughing and teasing they couldn't help but feel a bit hollow. It seemed that they couldn't look at their friends in the eye without remembering what they did to their eldest son. It made the two uncomfortable but they hid it well after years of practice, on hiding Harry. The Potters were oblivious to it since they were so happy.

Magic smiled at the scene but that smile seemed to be strained. Her patience was running a bit thin but then again she remembered the plan her child held for his parents making her get a glint in her eye. Patience was something she had for many years but everyone was having a breaking point. She wanted the Potters to remember of their child/brother but revenge is a dish best served cold.

She had to admit though that she did do a bit tweaking towards the Potters memories. Every one of her children that holds her gift or have been marked must go through several trials. They were all independent and to make sure that they become use to being independent the family my severe of cut their ties toward the person. She did not make the Potters forget Harry purposely. Her sister Prophecy already told her that the child would be forgotten. She just made the process speed for the better. When Harry would be forgotten without her help he would have turned dark and she couldn't let that happen.

She did not want Harry to become like the person who held her gift unknowingly. Tom Marvolo Riddle was raised in a twisted way. His anger and hatred that harbored in his heart grew and made him grow a twisted mind. There was time for him to stop going in the path of darkness if only her children saw the signs. Her champion though was better. He saw the signs of the young Malfoy heir and saved him from what would've destroyed him. Hopefully the wizard world would get out of the dark and finally see their mistakes. Time will only tell her in the end.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

I yawned and stretched my body before getting out of bed. The sun was lighting up my room allowing me to see. Since I have mastered most of my animangus forms I no longer needed glasses thankfully. I suppressed a yawn before taking out my uniform. The uniform surprisingly changed while I packed it away in the wardrobe. Instead of the robes it changed into a white shirt with a black grey striped tie and black pants. _I guess the robes were a disguise so no one would become suspicious of the school since its apparently mandatory for all wizard schools to wear robes. I don't really understand the use of them anyway. They just restrict movement in a battle._ I thought as I walked into the washroom.

No one was there thankfully so I quickly did my regular routine before taking a bath. The water was the right temperature as I dipped in. The taps suddenly turned on giving different type of liquids that made bubbles and some weird water shapes. I watched amused before quickly cleaning myself. I took my towel and dried myself before quickly putting on my clothes. I looked at the time on my watch and almost widened my eyes. I woke up half an hour earlier than I was supposed to so I decided to use it to my advantage.

I went into my room and took the comb from my trunk and tried to tame my hair. I was able to make it somewhat straight and it no longer seemed like a crow nest. I was about to put on my sneakers but thought better. I transfigured the shoes I hardly wore into black important looking shoes that Sirius sometime wears surprisingly. Smiling I tied my laces before sitting cross legged on the rug.

I went into meditation mode and cleared my head before adding more defenses to my brain. You never know when you need more protection plus I saw some loop holes to which I fixed with the best of my ability. I opened my eyes feeling refreshed. Happy I put on my black sweater before exiting the common room. I went down the several stairs and exited the castle with the help of my memory. After doing some stretches I started to jog around the castle and around two laps I was becoming breathless. I stopped and did the other exercises.

******Line break******

What Harry didn't know was that he was being watched. Every first year was being watched by the headmasters. They do this to see if the new students held potential and imagine their surprise when an alarm told them that one of the students was up. The teachers were early risers after all the training they've been through who wouldn't be?

"Who would wake up at this time other than us?" A man said. Fifteen people were in a room with a surveillance orb. The Umni served as security, light, and spies. One of the Umni was following Harry and this caused Yuffie to chuckle. Yuffie was one of the instructors for a class. She had a ninja look that gave you a warning to not mess with her.

"It seems we have an early bird." She said. The rest ignored her comment and watched as Harry ran around the castle before doing push ups, sit ups, and other exercises.

"I'm glad that at least one of the students likes to take care of their body." A gruff voice said.

"Well we should probably head to the dining hall since everyone else is waking up. It's almost eight." A woman said. The ball of light vanished as the group left and headed down for breakfast.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

I wiped off the sweat after summoning a towel. I used cleaning spells on my clothes to get the sweat, dirt, and grime off of them. I also used the scented spell so I don't smell. I banished the towel as I entered the dining hall. The entire staff was eating and talking quietly while I sat down on a bench. The table was soon covered in food and they were all healthy to my delight. I picked toast with jam. I took a glass of orange juice with cereal. As I ate Jake came and sat beside me.

Will sat on the other side while Arthur saw across from me. We just ate until Jake decided to talk.

"So when did you wake up Raiden?" He asked casually as he ate his bacon. I swallowed my bread and said,

"Around two-three hours ago." I started to eat my cereal as Jake stared at me as if I was crazy.

"You woke up at six! Don't you need to sleep?" he exclaimed. I laughed at his question,

"I do sleep I'm just used to waking up early." I replied. Will and Arthur were laughing at Jake's expression. Everyone quieted down when the lady who spoke to us before stood up.

"We hope you had a goodnight sleep and breakfast. Now we will start your practice of the mind." She said and all the teachers got up before leading us to a room that was pretty spacious.

"Since there are fifteen of us and thirty of you each teacher will take two students. Do your best if you wish to learn from us." A man said. We nodded and went into groups of two. I was with Arthur while Jake and Will teamed with each other. Now that we had partners we went to a teacher. The person nodded at us and led us a bit farther away from the group.

"Occulumency is an art that is hard to master and is mastered by few or so they say. In this school every student knows how to protect their mind to keep people out of their mind. You will listen closely and only ask help when you need it. Now I will test your defenses to see how strong you are." She said. Her voice was calm and stern telling you not to anger her. She then turned to Arthur and asked for his name. Arthur said his name and soon silenced enveloped the two.

When our teacher looked away Arthur was gasping while clutching his head. He tried to calm himself and after a few minutes his breath went normal.

"Your defenses are weak but if you practice hard you will be able to reach the level needed and expected from you." she said before asking my name.

"Raiden Blade is my name ma'am." I said politely. I saw her go a bit stiff but she relaxed after. She nodded and I felt something poke my mind. I closed my eyes and imagined the fire burning whatever was invading my mind.

She was able to avoid the fire so I told the ground to slam the person out but the person was somehow able to make a hole in the wall and get through. I made the air push away the person from my mind but it was as if the person was stone. The water tightened itself now that she was able to get pass my defenses. I felt her trying to find a way to get in and in a second my barrier shattered making me almost scream in pain but I held it in. I wouldn't show that she won and soon she was observing my memories. I have to get her out. I imagined my darkest memory shoving her out and my defenses chasing after her. I felt her leave and I opened my eyes gasping. I controlled my emotions and made myself calm down.

"You'll be able to protect your mind from the people out of the school. The students here though will easily able to get in. Don't just use the elements. Your mind can make anything possible use that to your advantage." She said. I nodded and so I went into meditating mood where I thought of new defenses and ways to harm the person for going in my mind. After half an hour she tested on my defenses once again and this time I was able to keep her out for a minute.

This routine went on where I would try to protect my mind and she would invade it. Arthur was slowly getting better but wasn't really able to hold off our teacher. We continued off practicing until it was lunch time where we went back to the dining hall. Everyone was talking as they ate while I planned of ways to protect my mind.

"So how did yours go?" Will asked as he took pieces of chicken. Jake explained how he was able to last around thirty seconds before his mind was exposed. Arthur explained how he was doing pretty well from what the teacher said. Will was able to hold off their teacher around forty-five seconds.

"What about you Raiden? How long were you able to hold off your teacher?" Arthur asked as he ate his porridge. I smiled as I finished my eggs, sandwich, and juice.

"I was able to block out my teacher for a minute. She gave me some tips and they brought some interesting ways for me to protect my mind." I said as I finished my juice. I wiped my face with a napkin before walking back to the room since everyone was leaving. It was true I did get some interesting ways for me to protect my mind and if what the teacher said is true then I found a way to protect my mind.

******Line break******

"My students have been progressing well they have been able to block me for a few seconds." I heard Quinton say. The teachers were talking about their students' progress and it was so far going well.

"What about you Daniel? How have your students been doing?" he said as all the teachers looked at me. I took a sip from my goblet that held pumpkin juice.

"Arthur was weak at first but with a bit of help he was able to last around fifteen seconds." I simply stated.

"What of your other student Harry?' Andrew asked. I thought for a minute before replying,

"He was different. His mind was well protected and was already able to last a few seconds. I saw through his memories that he has mastered the art but has not fully protected mind from well skilled people. He changed his name to Raiden Blade. Quite fitting I say and it isn't unusual for a student to begin with a new identity." I said and soon we went back to the room where the students practising by trying to calm down.

I saw Raiden sitting cross legged meditating. His breath was even and he seemed to be preparing for another three hours of practicing. I smiled at the sight. _Good with that thirst of knowledge and confidence will take him far as long as he doesn't become arrogant._ I thought before testing Arthur. He was able to last around thirty seconds which was a vast improvement for him. I complimented him for the achievement before turning towards me. He looked at me calmly as I entered his mind.

His defense was the same with the elements which made me sigh but after passing through the fire I found myself surrounded by a storm. Lightning strikes near me and piranhas were in the water. After using several spells the storm was gone and the fishes turned into gold fishes. It seemed that Raiden was testing me and to my surprise as the wind attacked me several spells that can severely injure someone came towards me.

I smiled. _It seems that the boy understood my tip and used it to the best of his ability._ I thought and held back a cry of pain as I was forced out of his mind. I almost stumbled and saw Raiden smiling at me. It wasn't smug or anything he was just proud that he was able to protect his mind. I used a time spell to see what time it was and almost gasped. Half an hour has passed. _He must've made the time in his mind different from the time here._ I thought and I felt happy that he bested me. _He holds great potential if he can learn and using what he learned that quickly._ I mused before testing Arthur. Arthur improved and I mostly focused on him since Raiden was done but I would test him once in a while catching him off guard to which he took happily.

******Line break******

**Harry's Pov**

I was feeling as if the best thing has happened to me in life which is actually true. I was able to keep my teacher out of my mind! She held great skill if she was able to easily invade my mind the first time. I made several plans and since she told me that anything was possible in my mind I wondered if I could change time in their and it worked to my shock. I couldn't stop grinning but sometimes she would attack unexpectedly but I would always react on instinct shutting her out.

By the time practice was done for the day everyone was groaning. The teachers just laughed a bit at our reactions and I agreed with my friends. The practice was brutal and I had a headache because of it. I was about to leave but my teacher made a wait motion. When all the students were gone she led me to the other teachers.

"You are not in trouble Mr. Potter but we just wish to ask your reason why you changed your identity." My teacher said. I sighed in relief and explained,

"I changed my name because I wanted a fresh start without all the fame my parents and brother have. Since no one knows that the Potters have another son other than Alex I decided to make someone up. That was how Raiden Blade distant cousin of Sirius Black was born." A man nodded understandingly. I remembered the question I wanted to ask.

"Sirs and Madams' I wish to not sound rude but may I ask why I got the mountain trial. I was told by my friends that the mountain trial has been cancelled because of its death toll. So why did I get that trial?" I asked making sure I sounded respectful.

"We are not completely sure Raiden but something told us to give you the trial. We follow of our instincts since they are correct and it's our sense that most people ignore." A man said in a gruff voice. I nodded before leaving the room for dinner since I was starving. My friends didn't question me and we were mostly just hungry.

I took rice, a bowl of fruit, steamed vegetables with chicken and a glass of water. My friends also had a somewhat balanced meal but they still had more unhealthy then healthy. I shook my heads at their antics but didn't comment. When we were halfway through our meals everyone started asking how their practice went. Jake and Will lasted around three minutes while Arthur was right behind them. Since I had my mouth full Arthur decided to answer for me.

"Raiden was able to hold off the teacher around half an hour." He said and there was complete shock at the table. Most people were staring at me until the strawberry blonde haired girl asked the question on everyone's mind,

"How did you do it?" she asked but it sounded more like a demand. I decided to give a riddle but it also being the answer,

"I used my imagination." I said. Now that I was done with my dinner I went back upstairs to my room for a goodnight sleep. I still had around two hours before going to sleep. I used an hour to make a headache reliever potion since my head was killing me. Now that my headache was gone I opened the book that was about the beasts that tried to kill Arthur. They were all in diary form and I didn't mind. I decided to make another book about the beasts when I'm done.

_12__th__ February 1609_

_Arthur has once again been in danger. As usual I had to go and save his life while risking mine. We were hunting in the forest. I really don't understand hunting since you kill innocent creatures and when I told Arthur he just laughed saying I wasn't a real man. I called him a prate as he walked away making sure that he didn't hear me. Anyways Arthur and I were arguing as usual but we stopped when a large salamander like creature came out of nowhere._

_Arthur and his men tried to fight but when one knight got bitten he instantly died. We retreated when two more died but I could tell that Arthur wanted to avenge his men. With some screaming I was able to convince him. Uther as usual turned a blind eye when Arthur said that the creature was of magic. Uther said that the creature would taste the blade of Camelot and has ordered Arthur to kill the creature tomorrow. Knowing that Arthur would die I went to Gaius asking what that creature was._

_We found out that the creature was a Questing Beast. Apparently a Questing Beast is the creature of Life and Death. It instantly kills you if bitten but if it cannot properly crush you and give you its poison then you die slowly and painfully. Gaius warned me to make sure Arthur doesn't get bitten and so with my luck he gets bitten. I have to go to a cave where the antidote lies. To add more pressure I have only three days till Arthur dies and the cave is almost on the other side of the land. Many people went inside the cave but none returned. I went riding as fast as I could and got the antidote not without fighting bandits and other magical creatures._

_Hurriedly Gaius makes the antidote and we give it to Arthur right on time. I didn't get any credit as usual but Arthur was a bit less harsh on me. Gaius forgot to tell me though that the Questing Beast only comes to kingdoms or valleys when danger is near. Not any type of danger I'm talking about war. I just hope we'll pass the war with little difficulty._

_~Merlin_

I read the page again and thought about the Questing Beast. It was a pretty dangerous creature and with the arrogance of the wizard world they could become our downfall. The treaty though is saving us but that will only save us until they break it. If that happens then a war that would end us all would happen.

I read two more passages before putting away the book. I looked at the time and went back outside. I did my exercise routine but pushed myself even more. I wanted to get out of my old routine and make myself become even better. I doubled everything and by the time I was done I was dripping in sweat and my body was sore. I went upstairs to my room and took my night clothes before going to the washroom.

I put my clothes in the cupboard that had my name before turning on the taps. I gave a sigh of content as the hot water loosened my tight muscles and untie the cramps I got. After around fifteen minutes of relaxing I took out my shampoo and started cleaning my hair. With my hair cleaned I used the pine scented soap and scrubbed all the dirt away. It felt good to be clean again. Hygiene was one of my top priorities and I don't know how Mundungus Fletcher or Dung as my uncles call him lives without being clean.

I pulled myself out and dried my body before putting on my clothes. It was just a red shirt with black shorts. I usually wear dark colors but mom always brings bright colors into my closet. I told mom and dad to stay in the manor and serve the Potters so they wouldn't become suspicious. I really didn't want to leave them there but I needed to find a place to stay first. I was planning on using one of the properties I inherited but I need to find one that isn't insanely big at first.

That was the reason why I asked for the test that allows you to see all the properties, animals, and lands my family owns. Ragnok told me that it would take me around two months since I held so many titles. I just wanted a cozy home that held three rooms, two bathrooms, living room, dining room, decent kitchen, and a library. It wasn't much and hopefully there would be a home like that on the property list. If not then I'll purchase a land space and make my own house. That's not a bad idea and it could be the first home of the Blade family. I put that idea on the future plans list as I fell asleep.

******Line break******

"So does anyone have comments toward their students? What potential they have and what they may be able to accomplish after learning from us?" The headmaster Orpheous asked.

"All the students have been doing well and by the end of the week they may become masters as we expect them to." Yuffie said while checking her weapons. Every single teacher told the headmaster how their students were doing. Daniel kept quite as she tried to figure out her student Raiden. He was like an enigma as she tried to solve him. When she saw his memories she felt anger at all that he went through but then all those experiences helped him enter the school.

"Daniel what about your two students, how did they do?" Argus asked. I looked up and saw everyone was staring at me once again.

"Arthur has improved and he will become a master by the end of the week. For Raiden I don't know what to say. The boy holds raw power that flows out of him. He has easily mastered the art after I gave him the hint I usually give my students. His mind is brilliant and hard to get into as I tried over and over again testing him." I explained. There was silence for a minute before Orpheous told us to watch him to make sure he doesn't become dark.

******Line break******

So the week passed by and the first years were slowly becoming masters of the mind. Raiden though had turns with every teacher testing him to see if he was good as Daniel said. He did not disappoint and the teachers were happy to have such a strong and smart student. Raiden was seen with the three other boys almost everywhere they went. Of course Raiden made sure to become friends with the other group of first years.

Slowly a new member was added to the group. Her name was Waiene (Wa-een-na) and she was pretty unique. With blue hair that reached up to her hips and always held by two pigtails and turquoise eyes. She held a large amount of energy and thought of Raiden as a big brother and he a little sister. Waiene wore bright colors that suited her but she loved the color blue. She made clothes copying a character that looked like her in an anime she watched. She was pretty despite her odd appearance and it seemed that other boys thought so too. So Raiden was already playing the role of big brother making sure the boys stayed away from Waiene.

She didn't mind at all but with her bubbly and cheerful character Jake was already developing a crush for her. Waiene was oblivious and the two became best friends. The staff watched the group in amusement and laughed at the amount of pranks they played. Surely they will become the trouble makers in the future but they were also thankfully serious workers.

Today was the last day before the group would finally start on their education from the school.

******Line break******

"We are glad that you have all become masters of the mind. Now since today is the last day before you start learning. Now since you can protect your minds we will tell you about the school. Le Fay has been made the person's last name. Morgana and yes she was dark not evil but she also had a brilliant mind. She saw potential from the half breeds and wizards thus the school being made.

Surprisingly her enemy Merlin helped build this school. As the school was made an unspoken agreement of being friends until the school was made. So the school holds secrets that should never come out or else the Ministry will use the knowledge for "good". Now there are three main rules that run in this school.

Respect your elder classmates or else they can make your time here difficult.

You can kill another student if you have a good reason.

Betray the school by telling the world its secrets then you are rewarded with death.

These sound harsh and are harsh but remember that the knowledge you learn from us will make you the best. If you stay by these rules you will become the best and most powerful person after us. We also think that self defense is important to learn so you will learn how to fight. This tells you that Acres is Le Fay." There was silence when the headmaster told their students that they would become fighters and killers. Some paled at the thought but some accepted what they would learn. Harry smiled because he had a feeling that they were the same school since they sound the same.

"Now that you know why the school has so many secrets we will tell you how this school runs. There are many subjects that you learn and you have a choice of what to learn. Most students take triple the amount of classes since they want to learn everything they can. We have time turners and you are able to turn them three times a day. You don't have to worry about tearing space and time. Morgana and Merlin have used an ancient spell long forgotten that makes the rules of Physics not apply to academy.

Now points are given to you all but not like Hogwarts does no. You earn these points and if you have enough you will get certain prizes. They aren't those petty toys or items. No these prizes/awards will help you gain knowledge. You can use the points to get ancient tomes, books, scrolls, rare potion ingredients, and many more things. To make things easier you will have a watch that will hold your schedule and have a list of the awards. It will be like a laptop except you can't type on it.

The rest of the day would be a day off for you to explore the castle so you will not be late for your class. Right now you will gain your watch and after selecting the courses you want the books you need for the class will appear on your table in the morning. Have a good day exploring." Our Headmaster said. The Umni came to me and my friends with five watches. After putting them on there was a flash of light.

When the light vanished our watches changed with showing our personalities. Mine had Sirius and Remus in their animal forms. Krathurn was there too with him curled up in a sleeping position. Totoro was in an attack position while Hedwig flew beside him. The strap had black and silver twining with each other. In the middle was Excalibur shining bright. All in all it was a cool watch and I put a note to check it later.

"Come on guys let's explore the place!" Waiene said and dragged me out of the dining with my friends following me. We explored the entire place and there were thousands of rooms that all held subjects. I found a map of the castle on my watch and marked where all of the classrooms were and what subjects they held. In the end we explored the entire castle from top to bottom. There were many portraits, paintings, and suits of armor. They didn't move but it reminded me of Hogwarts since Sirius also told me they also had suits of armor. _I should send them a letter telling them how I am._ I thought as we went back to the dining hall for dinner.

Everyone was talking about how the place looked like. I added facts about the stuff we saw and even Arthur added little things he knew. In the end we had fun and we continued to talk until lunch was over. Our headmaster once again stood up.

"We are glad you enjoyed exploring the castle. Now since we told you not to bring any writing supplies we will be taking you in the muggle world. Please just wear your cloaks that you were to buy. The weather is a bit colder since we are closer towards the North Pole than any other school. We give you ten minutes to get ready and be down by the entrance." He said. Everyone got up and walked back towards our dorms. I went in my room and saw Totoro looking at me. I smiled at him before taking out my cloak and putting it on.

I looked at the mirror and liked the taste of the school. The cloak was black and had two white strings that allowed you to tighten your hood. I put my scarf on that was grey so I won't become sick. Since we were buying supplies I took my Gringrotts pouch. Now that I was ready I went out of the dorms and went by the entrance. I was one of the first few people before Jake and the others came.

When everyone was here we went out of the castle and walked for around twenty minutes. The view was very nice but it was chilly. There were mountains behind the castle and a forest beside the castle. Instead of the forest being like the forbidden forest it was a regular forest with leaves and grass. Of course there were magical creatures but no one disturb them. We come to their aide when they need it and they come to ours. The leaves though were falling since it was the beginning of autumn.

We came to what people would call a town. There were decent apartments and homes. Kids played and adults said hello to the headmasters.

"When you graduate you can stay in this town and slowly become powerful. Everyone in this town was once a student of Le Fay. The shops here will be all that you need for your studies. Now we will split into groups of five. Three teachers to each group and we will meet back here in around two hours." The headmaster said. My friends and I stayed together as three teachers came towards us. Silently we went to the electronics store.

There were many types of electronics and I went to the laptops. I asked the shopkeeper about each one with advantages and disadvantages. After fifteen minutes I decided to take an apple Macbook with several programs and memory cards. The best working defense programs and Microsoft along with a mouse was all I bought. I waited for the rest of my friends before going to the other shops. None of them were pretty important except for the astronomy shop where I bought a globe of each planet and the best telescope there was. Astronomy is an important subject to know the right time for certain rituals and other things.

We then went to the store where our electronics can be charmed to work with magic. I took a catalogue too see what spells the store had to offer.

_Electronics Magic working_

_Hack proof-50 gallons_

_Trace proof-58gallons_

_Unlimited space- 100 gallons_

_3D Diagrams (useful for building and taking apart projects)-110 gallons_

_Wi-Fi no matter where you are- 130 gallons _

_Personal made spells each cost around 200 gallons._

There wasn't much but they were the major ones that can helpful if you know how to use them. I asked for all of them and it took the person around five minutes which showed that she had done it many times. I thanked the women and payed the exact amount and waited for the rest to be done. Since we finished our shopping and had around half an hour until we were to meet up in the center. We went to the local cafe it was similar to the leaky but in better condition.

We all sat at a table and checked our new things. I turned on my laptop and was delighted to find that the spell I requested worked. The item belonged to Apple but with the spell and a drop of my blood it was customised to fit my personality. It was black with my mage sign resting on the top. The beak of the bird shined while the circle was silver. The arrow it carried was gold making it shine against the pitch black.

The keys weren't separate and glided on top of each other making it almost impossible for the keys to pop out. I turned on the laptop and opened several books. I noticed that some of the codes were lacking that would make the laptop to become easily damaged but using a bit of my magic and some codes the book told me that will fill these holes it was running faster than before.

I entered the account and changed the password, account name, and picture. I then started with the basics were I downloaded the software's I bought from the store. The instructions were simple and I now had a laptop that was ready for me to start to class. After two minutes we were walking back towards Le Fay. Before we could eat dinner our headmaster handed us a disk only saying to install them into our computers. Everyone went back to their dorms but Waiene gave me a hug before running up the stairs.

I smiled before entering my room. Now that I was staying here I unloaded all my things into their proper places. Hedwig gave a hoot and I smiled before brushing her feathers. I sighed and took out all my new stuff before laying them on the table. My CDs went to their slots and my laptop stayed on the table neatly. I sighed before taking a piece of parchment and started writing my letter.

_Dear Sirius and Remus A.K.A Padfoot and Moony,_

_The first week here was just a preparing week. The place is beautiful and way better than Hogwarts. Le Fay is also a castle and all the classrooms are being used. On the last day off the week they allowed us to explore the place so we won't be lost or late for class. We have our own rooms which I'm really grateful for. I'm friends with the all the first years but four of them are closer to me. Jake, William (Will), Arthur, and Waiene are there names. The first three are boys but Waiene is a girl slightly younger than me. We think of ourselves as siblings._

_Anyways the way they teach us isn't like the 1700s thankfully. We get our own laptops (Muggle device) it's a device where you can write in it and send your work to your teachers' device. It saves a lot of time too for other things. How is everything at your place? What house did my brother get in? How have the potions worked for you Moony? Tell me if it needs any improvement._

_~Harry_

I read it once again before using a spell to make the ink dry. When done I gave it to Hedwig and she was off. Sighing I turned on my computer and looked at the courses the school. My eyes widened at the amount of each one. There was an interesting instruction though we were to type what trial we were given and our names. After pressing ok several topics were taken off and I was glad. They already thought of some students already learning the things that were in basic wizard schools.

There were many interesting topics and I understood why most students took triple the amount of classes. I selected the basic Godric recommended along with Salazar before taking other courses that would help. Each one held descriptions what they were about. In the end the classes I took were, _Basics of a Mage, Potions master level, Weaponry, Hand to Hand combat, Sword fighting, Transfiguration master level, Druids art, Old Religion ways, Blood magic, Soul Magic, Dark arts looked differently, Theory of Magic, Runes, Arithmetic, History of Magic and Muggle, Ways of Spying, Charms master level, and Herbology master level. _In the end I would be using the time turner three times a day. I knew that I'll handle it with many potions and hard work.

I stretched once more before going outside to do my daily exercise. I thought about tomorrow and I pushed myself even more. After taking a shower I saw an owl flapping outside. I let in and saw that it was carrying two letters. I smiled when I saw they were from Daphne and Draco. I opened Draco's.

_Dear Raiden,_

_How's everything for you? Are you already at Le Fay? If so then what's it like? Daphne, Tracey Davis (her friend), Zabini Blaise (friend of mine), Theodore Nott (also friend of mine), and I stayed in a compartment the entire time. We bumped into Alex Potter when we were just going down the train to go to other friends. As usual Alex and I bantered back and forth until a prefect came. He asked me where you were and I said you're at another school. _

_The castle was beautiful but I wasn't awed like others since I've seen it many times. A half Giant led us to the boats. The oaf's name was Hagrid and father told me all about him. I don't know why Dumbledore keeps him. He's practically useless. A mudblood named Hermione Granger has been sorted into Gryffindor. She's a really know it all and never shuts up. Ron and Alex were also sorted into Gryffindor. (No surprise there)_

_Anyways Daphne and I got sorted into Slytherin. The head of the house is my godfather and everyone knows he favors Slytherin over Gryffindor. He makes Potions difficult for them and everyone says it's amusing to watch, everyone in my house. The feast was good but Dumbledore made an announcement saying that the third-floor corridor was out of bounds and I quote what he says,_

"_Don't go there unless you wish to die a very painful death." Who in their right mind will tell that to a group of students?! Everyone knows never tell a kid not to go there or else they go there. Have you heard about the break in at Gringrotts? Whatever the person wanted to steal was already taken out on the same day. Other than that the dorms are fine and all._

_~Draco_

I chuckled at the way Draco wrote the letter. But he got two things on my mind. What was in Gringrotts and what's in that corridor? I sighed before opening Daphne's letter.

_Dear Raiden,_

_How are you doing and is the school as great as the rumors? Have you settled in well? Draco must've already told you about us being sorted into Slytherin. My father was happy about the news while Astoria has been bombarding me with questions. The food was amazing and Tracey has been asking about you when I said I was writing a letter to a friend. After giving her a brief description she wanted to meet you since _

"_The Ice Queen hardly lets anyone in." Her words not mine. Anyways Draco's friends have become mine but I hardly talk to them. I had to punch several boys until they finally understood not to look at my legs or chest. My coldness has added more distance between me thankfully. When Professor Snape questioned me first he was angry but after my reasons he excused me. I hope you can reply soon._

_~Daphne _

I smiled at both of the letters before giving my replies.

_Hey Draco,_

_If I hear you being a pureblood bigot anymore then I'll travel to Hogwarts, wand ready and a big lecture. Not everyone is like the people your father talks about. The Weasleys are an alright family. I think the twins are amusing with the amount of pranks of do. Sure a muggle born is smart but that doesn't mean you should insult the person. Most of the wizard world is consisted of muggle borns. I've heard of Hagrid from my cousin Sirius and he's an alright person._

_Has many weird ambitions but other than that is a good friend. He may be able to help you. Also if you just continue with that attitude then you'll make lots of enemies that can make your life hell. Slytherins are supposed to be ambitious and cunning not annoying and arrogant. I agree with you on Dumbledore but I have a feeling that he's hiding something. Do me a favor and please try to find out what it is with the help of Daphne. Whatever the headmaster is hiding then it's possibly powerful and dangerous._

_Anyways Le Fay is a great school. The school is a castle like Hogwarts but bigger. There was an average amount of students and the climate is a bit chilly since it's so far up north. I had to come a week early because we had some things to learn. That's all I can tell you but other than that I made four other friends._

_William (Will), Jake, Arthur, and Waiene are there names. Waiene is a girl but has an unusual appearance. Blue hair and turquoise eyes though suit her. She's pretty energetic and we soon became siblings in everything in blood. Jake's a half-breed with the blood of a werewolf and it gives him a cool appearance. Arthur is a muggle born while Will is a pure blood. I think you'll like them if you ever meet them. In summary the week here has been eventful and I may find it difficult to write letters with all the subjects I'm studying. Hope you reply soon!_

_~Harry_

Finished with Draco's letter I started with Daphne and it became a bit longer. Luckily the owl was still there resting from the long travel. I let it eat and drink before tying the letters. I added seals so no one except them would be able to open it. I gave a yawn and realised how tired I was. I stretched before going to bed.

**There it is people! The chapter you were all excited for and I have to say it wasn't easy to write since I wanted the place to be unique. I hope you like the classes I added. Also the next chapter will be divided into two, Le Fay and the second Hogwarts first day. Does anyone know when Daphne's, Draco's, and Astoria's birthday are since it doesn't say so in the books. Also tell me if you want me to add anything but I may reject some of the ideas or edit them. **

**~Percyjaksonfan4life**


End file.
